Carlisle Pays While Bella Preys
by andromida1964
Summary: Evil Bella has grown to be a very bitter scientist. She blames Carlisle for her past, being head of his coven. She will make him feel pain both as a vampire and a human. Will she let him go back to his family, when things go wrong, before he dies? MA C/B
1. Chapter 1

No copyright infringement intended. Twilight and its characters etc. belong to SM.

Carlisle Pays while Bella Preys

Chapter One

Learning Lessons

People from Forks remember me as that poor little distraught schoolgirl that had been dumped by that good looking Cullen boy. Oh yes, that had been me for sure, I had also been catatonic, suicidal and was hallucinating quite often. I should have been locked up and medicated for that shit. However, I had become a pretty good little actress, thanks to learning from the Cullen's' way of existence. I faked my way through life to become one of the sharpest minds imaginable to science.

I now work for a 'Top Secret Government Agency'. I like to run things and be in command of everything and everyone. Hum, maybe Edward had taught me a thing or two about control after all. I now make the decisions; I step on people to get where I want to be. No goal is too high…. I love a good challenge, gets my adrenalin flowing. I was still fond of that rush I had become so accustomed to. I just learned to exercise it in a more productive and positive manner. I had finally made my way in life, although it had been at the expense of some so called 'friends' along the way. However, I believe that I have the Cullen's to thank in some ways for my success in life. I had learned a few things from my mentor's, negative as they were.

Rosalie gets the award for teaching me how to be the best bitch I can possibly be. I learned from her that people respected an out-spoken bitch and/or ice queen. I can glare and spew out cruel things from my mouth, just as well, if not better than she ever could, and I had only a little more than a decade of practice.

Jasper, God love him for not sucking away my very existence that fateful night. I had learned from him that people could be manipulated, maybe not in the same positive way he did, but playing with other people's emotions none the less.

Edward taught me to put myself first and only use people until I got bored, or they become of no use to me. Lesson learned the hard way…. Thanks buddy. Oh and most importantly, he taught me control and tolerating those beneath me.

Emmett taught me that having a good sense of humor will open doors and windows to achieve other peoples love and trust. Even so, my sense of humor only seemed to come out in sarcastic and spiteful tones.

Esme taught me a false sense of security. She hugs to insure that people believe they are loved and accepted by her, a phony _mother figure_, pretending to love. I can pretend to love, thanks mommy dearest.

Alice taught me that your best friend may-in addition-be your prime betrayer, giving fresh meaning to that old saying to '_keep your enemies close and your friends closer'_; she also gave me a new way to view myself. I have changed my looks completely; I believe Alice would be impressed, maybe even a little jealous.

Carlisle taught me that the head of anything, business or otherwise, makes the final decisions that will send fate into action. '_Take no prisoners'_, the real power lies within the leader of any family unit or establishment. Nothing happens without going through the superior responsible. They make the ending call and the ants carry out the orders. Welcome to my world.

"Let's hurry it up boys, times running out quickly. Get him in the van, NOW! I yelled

The Cullen's had also taught the naive little human girl all of their secrets, what they were vulnerable to. It took some time and a lot of money, but I put that information to good use. They owed me two years of my life, and I intended to get it back and more.

"Bella is that you?" the unbelieving vampire asked.

"Ah, you remembered. How astonishing, oh but wait a minute, that's right you can't forget anything can you? Well guess what sexy, neither can I?" I said through gritted teeth as I slammed the door to the van and motioned for the driver to take off. I followed closely behind them making sure that no one was following us.

"Margie" I spat "Can you foresee anyone coming?" Margie was a psychic that worked on my team. "Alice has seen it happen, but they will get there too late. We will be clear of them within the next two minutes." She declared.

"Good, they won't smell his scent either."I scoffed to myself. Having smelly mutts for friends was a definite plus, Not only for distracting vampires but blocking Alice's gift as well. With any luck at all the wolves will be blamed for said vampire's disappearance. Meanwhile we'll be so deep underground that they won't be able to smell or track anything.

We drove through the secret government gates and soon were hidden from both man and beast. I was the head of this operation given my vast knowledge of vampires. I wanted the Cullen's to pay, all of them. However, I directed my anger at one vampire in particular. I blamed him more so then the others after all he was….

"Miss Swan" My thoughts were interrupted. "Where do you want him?"

"Take him to the lock down for now, Ron" I watched as they carted him down the hallway he looked up as he passed me. "Stop" I said firmly. I looked at him intently, wanting him to think I actually cared. "Are you okay sweetheart?" I asked in my nicest fake voice.

"Why" He wanted to know? I reached my hand down to cup his face. I looked at him with compassionate eyes. "Look at you" I sighed "Your still so beautiful, quite dazzling, in fact. You haven't aged a day in over fourteen years, have you?" I said shaking my head. "But I have…time and age have taught me many hard lessons."

"And you blame me out of everyone else, Bella?" he looked hurt. If I wouldn't have had a cold heart, I might have felt bad about all of this. "I did nothing but aid you. I treated you like my own daughter." I laughed at that."Last I understood parents didn't abandon their daughters, not good ones anyway, but if you would like, I can sit on your lap and call you daddy." I replied sarcastically, before he could say another word I motioned for them to take him away.

Time to play on Bella's terms now Carlisle….sire….mentor….leader of the coven, Bad Daddy!


	2. Chapter 2

SM owns all things Twilight related….But I still Love messing with Carlisle.

Carlisle Pays while Bella Preys

Chapter two

The Room

The room he was to be kept in was only about a 10 x 10 location, extremely clinical looking, very cold and uninviting. Well good, I wanted him to feel un-welcomed. This room was more akin to an isolation chamber, though I doubted that he could ever feel as secluded at any point now, as I had then.

No one was getting in or out of it easily. There was only a bed, not that he needed one-It wasn't like he slept. The room had a thick door completed like a vault at a bank-but it was made for isolation and air locked tightly. It also had a coded lock which required a pass system and a swipe card for security purposes. This jail cell-as I liked to refer to it-had a special glass that could not be broken by anything including loud piercing sounds, vampire strength or actions.

I had been assured of this; I would be spending a lot of my time with Carlisle after all. I had noticed that the ventilation system within the room seemed to be set on timers. It sprayed a misty substance every couple of hours. I could only assume that this somehow incapacitated or controlled said 'vampire'. So we could remove the restraining objects that held the special liquid remedy that rendered him helpless.

The scientists had thought of everything it seemed. The time and attention that had been paid, in detail, to the jail cell this vampire would go into did not escape my awareness. Top scientist, doctors, architectures and construction workers were consulted; secret services were involved as well. No doubt to make sure that nothing left this facility. I am confident there were contracts signed that guaranteed no information came up missing from this structure. I feel sure that the good people of Seattle, Washington would not be happy to know that nearby was a secret underground facility which held a vampire, vegetarian, though he may be.

I pressed my security code in and swiped my card for entry. I felt confident that even though he was helpless that he would not have hurt me. Nevertheless, I couldn't be sure after all I had every intention of hurting him.

"Hello Carlisle, How are you holding up sweetie?" I asked with false concern.

He shifted his golden brown eyes toward me and softly spoke. "Bella" Isabella I now corrected. "Isabella, Why am I here?" I could tell he still couldn't believe I was behind all this.

"Dad" I laughed in mock horror "Now. Why would I be behind something like this? Do you really think I would hurt my family like this?" I turned around looking at this isolated cell motioning at it with my hands.

"No, I don't believe for one second that Bella would. However, Isabella, you are not the girl I knew and loved, are you?" He slowly moved his head upward and looked in my eyes. "No she's now gone; I see no trace of her left." He continued to stare at me. His disappointment was clearly written on his face.

"Carlisle, there is no need to look disappointed in what you sired in this human. I resent you just as much as Edward and Rosalie do for creating such a monster within me." I stated firmly

"You blame me Isabella, not Edward?" He was curious now as to why I would hold him truly accountable.

"You are the head of your coven, are you not, Carlisle? You could have said no and set a different fate in motion for me and Edward, yours being the final say and all, correct?" I said while pacing back and forth at the foot of his bed, my high heels scuffling on the floor as I did so.

"Edward only wanted to keep you safe, Bella." He tried to explain.

"Don't call me Bella." I gritted my teeth at him. "You killed her all those years ago. She won't be coming back."

"That's truly a shame, we really loved her." He now sat up slowly, it taking every ounce of strength he had in him. "Edward wanted us to leave before anyone, including us, could hurt you. It was his decision Be- Isabella, not ours."

"WRONG", I yelled. "It was your final word that caused this. Edward has the body of a seventeen year old Carlisle and in a lot of ways his mind works as such. He never got the chance to go beyond that. Just because he was 109 then did not mean he didn't act as seventeen." I took a couple of deep breathes and tried to calm myself down. Looking at him with the fiercest of anger would not get me the pleasures I was seeking.

"Are you still in love with my son?" he asked gently

"No, I got over him long ago Carlisle. He's forever a boy and I have already come to be a thirty something mature woman."

"So is it still immortality that you're in search of, that's what this is all about?"

I laughed with a chilling laugh that I couldn't control. "No, my dear Carlisle, It isn't immortality I seek. It's taking yours _away_ from _you_. I want to make you a helpless human being, just as I am. I desire to take your choices away from you as you have mine, and I would like to cause you as much pain as I can emotionally-before I would even consider your debt partially paid to me.

"Then you've truly become a monster, Isabella." He frowned, pulling a daddy face on me. That certainly wouldn't work anymore.

Fucker has no idea what I have in store for him. I punched my code in and swiped my card to leave his room. I had about enough today, and I'm sure he needs time to imagine becoming a mortal again. I turned and looked through the glass separating us and flashed my pretty smile at him. I used it a lot after paying out over five grand for it, but I'm not bitter.

"Oh Carlisle" I said knowing he could hear me. "Revenge truly is a dish; I'm going to serve up cold to you. I hope you're hungry." I laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

SM: owns all things Twilight related. But I get to hold the remote control.

Carlisle Pays while Bella Preys

Chapter Three

The Local News

I had left Carlisle unaccompanied with his thoughts for the past four days. I knew in his psyche, he would be wrestling with his numerous feelings. His family unit being of the topmost concern to him, I'm positive-that by now-he has pondered anyway of escaping that might exist. He most certainly expects his family to arrive before long in order to save him with all of their collective gifts.

The misty essence that is released into his cell will keep him from becoming too observant. It will penetrate into his skin and saturate through to his venom rendering him, mostly immobile.

Margie has foreseen nothing interrupting our mission, my mission. I will mess with him while he is still a vampire and when he becomes human, well that might even be more rewarding for me. I suppose in his almost four- hundred years that he may have forgotten what it is like to be truly mortal. I must say that all of them have tried to remain somewhat human, however, time and years have caused changes, replacing them with vampire abilities and tendencies, it is unavoidable.

"Carlisle" I walked in dressed in my finest black dress and high heels, swaying my figure in a graceful way that even a vampire would be jealous of. "How are you doing this fine afternoon?" I smirked

"I need to go home; Bella…my family needs me. They'll agonize and come searching, you can't possibly assume that you are proficient enough to get around Alice and Edward." He looked so weak lying there, helpless from the liquid remedy that was misted upon his body. Carlisle looked exquisitely handsome in his weakened state of distress.

I couldn't permit him the false hope that he pondered upon to continue any longer. It would only damage him worse not to recognize the truth.

"Doctor Carlisle Cullen, thought to be deceased commencing an animal attack." I read out loud to him. "That's what the headlines read in yesterday's local newspaper."

I held it up for him to observe. I can't truthfully declare that I had ever seen a vampire demonstrate shock before, Carlisle did.

"Oh no" Carlisle sobbed, feeling hopeless, knowing he may never see his family again.

"It hurts doesn't it Carlisle, Losing the family that you worship so greatly? You recognize they're out there someplace. However, you don't exist to them any longer. Damn that's got to hurt, doesn't it?" I said laughing. "How was it Edward so adequately said it 'It will be, as if I never existed, I promise'? Yes that was it; I presume we have more in common in this moment, then we ever have previously, Carlisle. Currently, you're just a remembrance that does not exist." I stopped, taking a moment to look up at him. His features were now vacant and expressionless, no doubt figuring out that I was enjoying his pain.

"I thought you loved us, cherished Edward?"

"No Carlisle, it was the other way around. I thought those identical things subsequent to when you and your coven left me in the woods that ghastly night. Nevertheless, not even one of you came back to verify where I was, to make certain I got home unharmed. I wouldn't have done that to a dog, much less, my daughter." I sighed

"Edward left a note for Charlie." he stated matter-a-fact.

"Yes, by that point in time I had wandered off deeply into the woods, calling out for Edward. I chased after him knowing that he would appear and at least show me to my home. However, he by no means did, and I grew exhausted and fell, sobbing from my pain and loss. The bizarre thing is that Sam found me, you remember him, correct? He carried me to my father's house where I spent over two years of my life trying to recover from the loss of my vampire family." I was pacing back and forth now. I began running my fingers through my long thick curls. "Two years I cried Carlisle, where was that compassion of yours. I'm just inquiring because I didn't experience any of it?" I stopped at the foot of his bed looking at him for an answer.

"You were Edward's mate, it was his decision to make alone. In spite of what you thought, we all suffered from the loss." He said never once blinking to-pretend at being human.

"I suffered the defeat Carlisle, you all just moved away leaving me with the memories." I glared at him with hatred clearly showing in my eyes.

"You my dear, dare, I say daddy, Are going to be the one to pay the penance for the sins of your entire family against me. I was youthful and naive regarding the cruelty of this world. You all preyed upon an innocent human girl." I slapped my hand on his cold hard chest receiving no facial expression or movement from him.

"What do you plan to do with me, now that you contain your prey, Isabella?" He stated flatly.

"I plan on hurting you as a vampire for starters…..taking your family away from you, making you fragile and powerless. Eventually, after we inject you with the 'Vampire to human' medication-as we like to call it-a few times, then my darling daddy, you will become just like me. However, you will not recall your vampire memories, just as you did not most of your human ones. I will get to observe as you age a little, and there will not be all those long days at a hospital with no rest. Being human you will require sleep. You won't remember Esme, your mate. I must say I envy you that part of things, it took me several years to get past Edward." I turned my head to suppress a tear that was threatening to drop.

"If there is truthfully a formula that can turn vampires back into humans, then why haven't you sold it? Edward and Rosalie would pay any price to acquire such an item." I had his full attention now.

We have used it on a few vampires in the past, and it does work reasonably well for approximately two or three years. The effects wear off and they expire suddenly of heart failure. We don't recognize why thus far, though the top scientists are still working on it." I moved to sit beside him on his bed.

"So you are going to execute me gradually?" he didn't appear too thrilled about this part.

"Well Carlisle that is my plan for you." I said while taking the tip of my finger and tapping him on his nose like a mother would do to her small child.

"God Carlisle you are exceptionally handsome as a vampire. I was constantly curious" I stated while running my finger down his upper body. "Are vampires, well for lack of a better expression 'hung'?" I then continued to scurry my fingers down over his slacks touching him lightly through his pants. "Edward wouldn't much more then kiss me." I said while slowly moving my eyes up his body meeting his.

"Isabella, remove your hands from my private area." He said in a scolding tone of voice.

"Hum, I don't like to be told 'no' Mr. Cullen" I said while unbuttoning his slacks and slowly unzipping them. "I am the one in control now, and if I desire to observe your member, believe me, I will." He put his cold, lifeless hand on top of mine to prevent me from touching him.

"Do I need to remind you that I have a mate Isabella?" He was sincerely offended.

"Do I need to remind you that the local newspaper's say you're dead, Mr. Cullen?"I arched my eyebrow in question.

The five minute alarm went off, and I needed to leave so that I wouldn't get the 'mist' sprayed on me. I zipped his pants back up and buttoned them without the knowledge I was in search of. "This is only the beginning Carlisle. I will be back and prepare to be stripped and taken at my will."I whispered in his ear.

He looked at me as if deep in contemplation "Bella you would by no means do that to me, and, even if you could, you can't make me respond in that manner."

"Don't underestimate me daddy, that's been your largest mistake thus far." I then turned on my heel and left his cell with a smile on my face. Mmmm, Daddy is starting to appear damn fine to me. "Oh and Carlisle" I said smugly as the idea crossed my mind. "I presume the tables have turned; now you're my vampire pet. Does that make you feel less intelligent and more insignificant? I know being called your human pet made me feel a little below average, hum, what comes around goes around. And Carlisle it is coming around" I laughed.

I will have my enjoyment with him before long. He will discover that he is completely at my mercy, just as he ought to be.


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing-SM owns all things Twilight

Carlisle pays while Bella Preys

Chapter four

If you take a Vampire against his will, is it a Crime?

Two days later

"Gentlemen, immediately after two o'clock, I would like you to go into Mr. Cullen's cell and place the restraints on him….including his skull." I ordered

"Will the spray not be sufficient to restrain the vampire Miss Swan? Is he becoming stronger?" One of my assistants inquired.

"No" I gave my best phony smile. "I wish to examine him, and I don't want to take any chances on becoming bitten."

"Do you want my help; I would be more than pleased to assist you?" She was obviously falling victim to his vampire charms.

"No Cindy, now that I think about it, I will no longer require your services in the company of Mr. Cullen." I declared firmly.

"But, why I don't understand?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

"I do not want a love struck fool in attendance with him. They contain that power over humans you know? He has dazzled you Cindy, and no doubt will have you to free him…I'm not dismissing you, transfer into another department, for the time being." I was getting annoyed with her. Carlisle is my vampire to play with and that's precisely what I intend to do.

"Gentlemen I will see you all at 2:15, I will expect Mr. Cullen to be undressed and restrained by that time. Do you comprehend me?"

They all nodded their heads in concurrence. Today is going to be an excellent day for me, perhaps not so much for Carlisle.

_2:30 pm_

I walked in and locked the exterior door entry. I turned off the camera's that were running, and I walked over to access my code and swipe my card to Carlisle's cell. I have to admit I was a little anxious and a whole lot of turned on. I knew the proceedings that were going to take place in a small number of minutes were going to be exhilarating on a lot of different levels for me. However, I will be tender, with him, I giggled.

"Carlisle, good afternoon, I perceive that you have been prepared for my physical examination." I smiled vibrantly feeling my panties already pooling with excitement. "I don't know why they gave you a sheet, you won't require one." I walked over to his bedside and slowly pulled it off his body.

He was a gorgeous display to behold laying there exposed in front of me. I actually blushed and I hadn't done that in years. His body was powerfully built from every perspective imaginable. He looked like a celebrity right out of a playgirl magazine. He had the features of an angel and a body that the devil herself couldn't resist.

"I can smell the scent of your arousal; I recognize what you want to do to me. I'm asking you, please, don't do this Bella." He sounded composed and his face was a mask that held no emotion whatsoever.

"Oh Carlisle" I started looking in his eyes and touching his hard, cold face. "There is nothing moderately as beautiful as the form of a naked gentleman." I said appreciating the sight of his naked body; I traced my finger along his lips. "Please don't make this unpleasant for either one of us, now lay back and be a good little vampire. I swear to be gentle with you" I, at that moment took my tongue and licked his lips. They were cold and hard, mine were wet and warm, collectively they felt remarkable. "Open your mouth for me Carlisle, allow yourself to take pleasure in this. Just imagine a warm, wet human wrapped around your unbreakable muscular body. Um, haven't you ever wondered what it would be like with an actual human woman before?

"I am a wedded man, Isabella. I made a vow and I intend to keep it, even if she does assume I'm deceased." He was looking directly in my eyes, and they were starting to change shades. I knew what his intellect and heart told him were one thing. However, what his body was telling him was different, the temptation was overcoming him.

"I understand darling, but my body doesn't. "I whispered close to his ear. "I would like you a great deal Carlisle; can I have just a taste of you? Can we at least, kiss?" I looked at him longingly, eager for his mouth on mine.

I gradually leaned downward, keeping in mind not to get nicked by his teeth. I was putting my faith in the vampire, I held responsible for everything horrific in my life. I knew he could deplete me almost immediately as I came closer to his mouth. However, I desired to do this for reasons outside of my control. "Bella, I won't bite you, how can you doubt that I would?" I let out a gust of breath and touched his lips moving them gradually at first, testing him for a response. His cold lips became warm as I kissed them a little more intensely. Then to my astonishment he started kissing me back. His kiss was wet and I could feel my toes curl under. My body shivered and my panties dampened even more. Finally, I broke the kiss, not certain what to do next. To my astonishment, he spoke first.

"What did you feel, Isabella?" He asked not sure of my response. Then he paused prior to saying "It's all right Bella, it was just a kiss."

"It was just a kiss? I repeated stunned. "Just a kiss, well that's fucking great isn't it. I was thinking earlier this morning, you know what I really need today, more rejection from another 'Cullen'. Damn you Carlisle, It was just a kiss?" I was so mad at this point that I knew I could finish what I had come in here to accomplish this day; I went back over to him. I took my fingernails and I scratched them down his chest. I knew the marks would mend rapidly, but I wanted him to experience my ache.

"Well I can promise you one thing 'Cullen', I won't shed a solitary tear in relation to what I am going to do to you." I spewed with rage.

"Bella I didn't mean to offend you, I just didn't want you to experience guilt." He was attempting to comfort me? He had continually tried to take the higher path. Thinking he was superior to us uncomplicated common mortals.

"Oh don't fret, I don't, and I won't suffer guilt following this." I answered in a sexy tone of voice.

I ran my fingernails back down his chest yet again and then I leisurely licked it with my tongue, moaning as I did so. I licked his nipples and bit down on them as hard as I could. His back arched up slightly from the sensation of it. I followed his happy trail down to his enormous sized cock, and I licked the head of it. I twisted my wet tongue around it getting him stiff. I then moved down to the base of him and licked upwards, groaning my own approval at his arousal. I positioned his shaft in my hand while moving my mouth up to the head of his cock once more. I licked the pre-cum off and looked up at him licking my lips as I swallowed it.

His eyes were black currently, and I knew he wanted this to some degree. He was an agreeable object to be taken at my convenience. I started bobbing my head up and down his extensive plump cock, and he groaned. My hair fell frontward tickling his abdomen "please" he voiced. I wasn't certain if it was one last plea for me to discontinue, or if he wanted to cum.

I got up to eliminate my attire. To my surprise, he was watching me undress, looking my body over and soaking in every curve as if committing it to memory. I finally had only my panties left on, and as I removed them, I heard him inhale, growling from my scent. I was thankful he was restrained because I knew vampires could be rough creatures in their throws of passion, or so I had been told. I climbed on his bed straddling his middle; I was so close to having him. I grasp his cock and held it to my dripping core. He thrust upwards, his body signaling me; it was ready, Oh hell yeah. I began positioning my body down on his member. I groaned as my body engulfed him making my juices flow again. "Look at me, Isabella; I want to see your face." He said roughly. I had never seen eyes so pitch black before. My body finally adjusted somewhat to his size, and I started riding his massive member.

It was such a sexy sight, seeing the well mannered, upper class good doctor of Forks and the world, under my total control. He was going nowhere, he was weak and fragile for a change, and I was in all of my glory. I was finally having sex with a vampire, willing or not.

It seemed that with every couple of strokes I would cum. I could tell he was pleased with himself. I would have to do something to wipe that smirk off of his face soon. I keep riding him harder-but I didn't seem to be getting him anywhere. He had the nerve to act frustrated with me.

"Isabella, go more rapidly and capture all of my length within you." I thought I had. He bucked his hips inside of me deeply, and it hurt like hell-but damn it felt good at the same time. "Ride it, Isabella, Ride it NOW." he demanded. I had perspiration running down my face and back. I had moisture running down the insides of both my thighs from his sex. I rode him hard and profound and it hurt-But it felt good yet again, I adore vampire sex. I wanted to make certain that he understood this was not for his pleasure but mine only. I didn't appreciate him telling me what to do during my experiment. He needed to know that I was in command here. He's ego needed a little adjustment, and I knew just how to accomplish that.

While riding his massive member, I yelled out "Oh, Jasper" just because a mind is a terrible thing not to fuck with. I heard him growling and I saw his mouth snap like he desired to bite me. This only encouraged me more.

I started screaming out Jaspers name as an added wave of passion ran through my body, and then I felt his icy cum splash deep within my body. I had on no account felt so many seminal fluids explode inside of me at once; it must be another vampire thing. I sat there on him for a few minutes not wanting to remove myself from him- but I needed to.

I quickly detached myself and started dressing myself. He watched me, not saying a word. I got a wash cloth and cleaned him up somewhat, knowing the others would have to re-dress him.

He finally turned his head and wouldn't glance or acknowledge me in any form after that. I could only assume guilt was consuming him because of Esme. I wanted him to know that the guilt and shame had been put upon him by me. I needed him to fear and respect me in any form, I could manage.

I bit my lip for the first time in years. I wasn't convinced I had raped him. However, I was sure that it was the best sex I have ever experienced. I also knew that what I did to him was wrong-but I wanted to keep in mind, that I, beyond a shadow of a doubt, detested this monster. That was exactly how I perceived him.

To be a bitch I reached down and slid my fingers underneath my dress and ran my fingers throughout my wet juices still mixed with his. I went to lick them off my fingers.

"Isabella, I would not do that if I were you" He stated with some authority in his tone.

"But you're not me are you Carlisle?" I smirked looking him in his now golden brown eyes.

"Well then maybe you should call me Jasper again, will that capture your attention?" he frowned.

"Oh for heaven's sake Carlisle spit it out already" I said obviously annoyed by him.

"I was just wondering, since you declare to know all our secrets, if Edward ever explained to you what vampire cum will do to your insides, the venom."

"Oh do enlighten me" I rolled my eyes at him expectant that I wouldn't be disturbed by what he had to declare next. Edward had never explained any sexual effects their venom might contain to me.

"It seems that when vampires and humans engage in sexual relations, Isabella. The venom eats away at the humans vaginal walls." He stated matter-of-fact.

"What?" _fuck_

"Oh Edward never explained that to you" he chuckled "It's worse than any yeast infection you've ever had. It peels off the outer, or I should say inner layer of your vagina. That's why Edward would never make love to you." He had a very superior tone in his voice now. Fucking, know it all vampires. _Shit!_

"Is there anything that can be obtained for it?" I asked trying to remain composed.

"No Isabella, not that I would even counsel you if there were. However, you will just have to endure it until your human body decides to heal itself." He was enjoying this far too much.

"How long will that take?" I inquired.

"I would speculate it being two to four weeks at the very least Isabella. Maybe the next time you assume that you know everything regarding a vampire you should think it out first" he was fucking enjoying my distress, NO, this will not work in his favor.

"Carlisle I swear that if anything awful happens to me because you didn't warn me ahead of time. I will come back with the sharpest blade I can find and cut your dick off. I will take it to the ends of the earth where it can in no way find and re-attach itself to you." I threatened while gritting my teeth.

"Isabella, vampires can play unkind when provoked. You should never assume your intelligence is superior to mine. You may win a battle, but I will certainly win the war, little girl."

"Bastard" I would show him no weakness, I could put on a facade as well. "The war has already begun Carlisle; the odds are stacked rather highly against you. However, just so you don't start thinking to the highest degree of yourself, let me remind you. This is my war, you started it, and I will finish it by turning you into a human. Don't forget that Carlisle, I have already won." I closed the door and re-activated the camera's smiling.

I needed to get my head on straight immediately. I had a job to do, and I was determined to finish everything I had started. First I needed to shower and a douche to remove his sperm from inside me. I wasn't prepared to take any chances with my health. I took two vacation days off from work to prepare for the horrible things that were to come about.

So, I waited and I waited, and I continued to wait for those two days. Then it finally dawned on me, that fucker had tricked me. I was furious with him, and I will make him pay for this. I believe there may possibly be a little _fire_ involved this time.


	5. Chapter 5

SM: owns all things Twilight

Carlisle Pays while Bella Preys

Chapter Five

Fire, Fire, Fire

"Good afternoon Carlisle, how have you been," I asked not bothering to simulate a smile for him. I was still extremely angry with him for his petty hoax.

"It's indeed been a satisfying couple of days Isabella, without you here to place condemnation on me over things that are not my transgressions." He responded maintaining he was unjustly accused.

"Now Carlisle, I gather you are over-reacting, to a certain extent. If anyone has the prerogative to feel cross it's me." I maintained.

"You, the act you performed on me is against the law Isabella. I possessed two days to re-play everything in my flawless memory. What you did to me is pre-meditated rape, I wonder what Edward would think if he knew? I speculate that he would be so terribly disappointed in you." He had that fatherly attitude going on. He was talking to me like I was a small child that he could shame.

"Oh so in the two days you've had to think, the only card you could suppose to play, was 'Edward'?" I smirked, damn that's just heartbreaking.

"He's not a card, Isabella. He sacrificed everything so you could possess a normal existence. He relinquished his complete heart for you." Was he serious? Like that would bother me at this phase in my life.

"That worked out truly remarkable for me, didn't it?" I inquired with sarcasm, raising my eyebrow in question to his ignorance.

"You despise us all that greatly?" He said shaking his head in skepticism.

"Do you want to know who I interconnected to the most out of all of you, Carlisle?" He nodded "Believe it or not it was the one individual that you all kept me away from."

"Jasper, you related mainly to Jasper?" He couldn't fathom why I would feel that way. I obtained a seat at the head of his bed. I crossed my legs and laid my clipboard on my lap.

"Yes Jasper, why does that astonish you?" I asked looking him in the eyes.

"Bella he tried to attack you on your birthday." He stated like it was the most apparent answer in the world.

"I under no circumstances held that against him. He merely acted on his own natural impulses. He and I had more in common than you perceive. We were both trying so fiercely to be a part of the 'Cullen' family that we denied ourselves a lot." I stated with sympathy, and a minute amount of respect to the only authentic vampire I understood.

"Jasper renounced his own nature for validation and love, acceptance. I question what forces such a strong natured military man, to deny his every intuition, Love perhaps?" I questioned "You all portrayed a position in controlling him, you know. If the people that I loved and respected so much kept waiting on me to fuck up, kept inserting that seed in my head, then I maintain that the majority would succumb, human or vampire." I said depositing the responsibility at Carlisle and his beloved family's feet once more.

"He presented a lot of himself to everyone. I can't even contemplate the strength it must acquire for him to relax individuals the way he does or to take in their every emotion." I scrunched my nose reasoning and biting on my felt-tip pen.

"But as greatly as I understand him, I also don't have much reverence left for him. I detest the way Alice ushered him around by the nose. I perceived Edward was a control fanatic. However, I must say it took me awhile to recognize that Alice was one as well. She always had to perform dress up among Jasper and I. Tell us what to do and in what manner to act. The regrettable part of it all is Jasper will never be able to construct his own choices. Those years for him are now exhausted." I stood up sauntering about Carlisle's bed and searching his face for a counteraction to my remarks, I found none; he truly thought his opinion was the correct one.

"But my choices have been my own for approximately twelve years now. It's my alternative to do the things to you that are to be done. The torture that will be inflicted on you will be at my control and without kindness Carlisle." I laughed "I surmise it's a positive thing you didn't turn me, I would have been a very black-hearted little vamp. I speculate that if I bit one human, Jasper would have bolted and Alice would have been very displeased in him."

"You underestimate my household Isabella; Jasper is a powerful vampire. Yes he loves Alice and honors her as well. A vampire changes for the only juncture in their existence when they finally encounter their mate, you know that." He took up for his clan, right or wrong.

"Damn daddy, Jasper met his mate and turned into Alice's lap dog. I must say that being mated for life with Alice and denying oneself of anything I wanted-well-I would call that unselfish on Jasper's part and selfish on Miss. Perfect's obligation, maybe the copulation is high quality. I wouldn't identify seeing that I was denied sex with Edward. I never got to see him naked. I'm sure he was just as dazzling without his apparel on." I envisioned him in my thoughts, exposed in our meadow, sparkling.

"But I definitely got to see you naked, didn't I Carlisle? I took what I wanted from you as well. I must say though that your little attempt at humor really pissed me off. I am going to have to harm you in ways that I never intended to before now." I smirked knowing how I was going to get even.

"Yes, I propose to burn you today for starters. Do you perceive what this is Carlisle?" I held up a red, utility lighter, used for igniting grills.

"I presume so Isabella." He acknowledged shortly.

"I wasn't confident if you comprehended or not considering fire is your inherent enemy. This, my dear, is a utility lighter. It's really a pretty nifty little device you know. It keeps the human being operating it from becoming burnt, whilst igniting a barbecue." I rubbed my temple while turning the lighter over to examine the instructions.

"But it doesn't state anything about safeguarding a vampire from the flame. I actually hate to have to do this to you Carlisle. However, I demand respect; around here I am the shit." I transferred my fingers downward onto the trigger and the fire ignited on the tip. I held it up and observed the yellow and purple flames spewing out, and then I glanced at Carlisle. I leisurely moved it across the underside of his foot, beaming evilly at the appearance of horror, shadowed by slight pain on his face.

"Bella you truthfully shouldn't perform that on a vampire, you possess no understanding of the pain that's involved." He said flinching as I contained the fire closer to his foot, leaving a minor black blemish.

I then moved up towards his ankle smiling all the while. "Carlisle you have no idea how excessively drenched my panties has become. Knowing you're in pain, sensing that you fear me, um the power flows," I relocated the fire to his lower legs, moving the fire up one and down the other. Carlisle's face held absolute terror, served the fucker right.

"What did taking that elevated ethical road secure for you? I forget, considering that presently it appears to be bringing you close to spontaneous combustion." I transferred up to his lower stomach, moving delicately over his massive cock. I don't want to injure that. I hold numerous plans for it.

I promptly contained the heat over his abdomen, he drew in some air, his eyes were filled with tears, and he let out a wail. "Please Bella you're going to destroy me, the suffering is excruciating," He all but screamed.

I roared in laughter and mocked his misery "That's entertaining because I can't feel a thing, at least not anymore. I'm desensitized to the distress you hold, to any pain, in fact." I moved the utility lighter up to his chest and over his right nipple.

"Fuck you Isabella, you're an evil, she-devil, end this torture right this instant, please." Was he begging or demanding. I just couldn't make up my mind.

"Are you going to cry Carlisle, oh that's right, technically you can't encounter that release." I cracked a slight smile "I never had any difficulties crying all those years previously.

His nipple was completely black, and I was feeling elated from it. I now moved up to his throat. "Carlisle I'm curious, is this sensation, in any means akin to how your throat sears whenever you're parched? I know all of you experienced that ache." Carlisle ignored me, how impolite "Being rude will not inspire leniency on my part."

"Isabella, I know you understand it's different from desiring to feed." Daddy vampire was twitching around in his restraints, trying to get unbound from them, desiring to evade the extreme shooting pain as I deliberately touched the fire to his attractive face. I moved it around in circles, across his nose, eyes and lips. Damn it singed his lower lip thoroughly.

"Ooops, I hope there isn't any permanent impairment there Sweetheart that honestly looks excruciating." I released the trigger on the utility lighter. "I just can't help myself, I think I have to touch it, you look like a circus freak now. Your face is all enlarged, specifically those lips, does this hurt?" I inquired as I tapped his lips. He wretched and yanked back from my contact as best he could. I knew he was in an excessive volume of pain. "Does this mean I don't get a kiss good-bye from you today?" I smirked. The pain he was in was agonizing, I could tell. He was trying earnestly to hold it inside, not wanting to deliver me the satisfaction I so desired from him. However, I felt justified in what I had executed on him. He would heal when we nourished him; I just wasn't sure, how long I would allow him to agonize first.

"Why don't you stop acting like such a pussy and just let it entirely out. I recognize it hurts-but you shouldn't have deceived me about your sperm. It merely caused me to loathe you greater, if that were possible. I have further methods for hurting you Carlisle, however, that's for another day. I speculate shackles will be involved; I plan on hanging you from the ceiling. Indeed you will be chained like the dog you are and beaten for being the liar that I know, in fact, you to be." I shifted to move and depart but not before securing my clenched fist and striking him square in his mouth. His reaction to the pain was priceless. "I'll be looking forward to seeing you again soon my miserable, defenseless vampire." Carlisle didn't say a word, He was learning respect.

_Two hours later_

"I demand Carlisle, to be left unaided until tomorrow evening. Then he is to be nourished. Please make certain that you shove the tube down his throat slowly-but forcefully. I need it to discomfort him; He'll be refined after his feeding. I require one of you to document my details for the session today, survey his injuries and observe if they are reparative on their own tomorrow. Do not feel sympathy for him, he doesn't deserve it."

I then strolled out of the chamber for the day, feeling pleased that I had fulfilled my position, vengeance dished up cold and heartless, a job well concluded. Hum, I should have roasted some marshmallows.


	6. Chapter 6

SM: Owns all things Twilight

Carlisle Pays while Bella Preys

Chapter six

Jasper's Capture

I desired to go on an additional 'Cullen' hunt, I would be turning Carlisle shortly, and I would need another challenge. I will still be getting what I require from Carlisle as a human. However, I can't stop contemplating what a test Jasper would be to seize. I could do selfish things to soldier boy and perhaps train him to quit portraying 'a Ken doll' for Alice. So If Alice could command Jasper, then doubtlessly I can replenish his ego and transport him over to my viewpoint. I will demonstrate to Alice that I can take her Father as well as her mate.

_Two weeks later_

"Margie, are you certain this is where you have seen him in your vision?" I asked impatiently.

"Isabella, why do you doubt me? I have proven myself to you many times over. I see him running through these woods presently with Edward. Alice is having a vision of me watching her even as we speak. I informed you of what will happen, be prepared." She instructed.

I snapped my guns into position with the solution that debilitates vampires. I perceive that seeing Edward once again won't be simple-but that has certainly not halted me in the past. I am hunched downward behind the van, and one of my men has spilled human blood next to me. If all goes as intended, I will have another vampire to play with tonight.

"Isabella" Margie whispered "three, two, and one", and there they were, standing only yards apart from me. Just as Margie had foretold, Edward was overcome by my presence and still in love with me as well, _prick_.

I walked over to Edward, effectively leading him away from my true prey. "Hi Edward" I beamed, distracting him from the uproar that was going to take place. He wouldn't be trying to get into anyone's thoughts with me looking at him all 'Bella, sweet and innocent'.

"Bella love, you look so radiant." he said as his golden brown eyes shimmered in the daylight along with his skin.

"And you still look seventeen" I pointed out.

Jasper was standing a few feet away from the both of us now. I signaled with my hand, things were about to commence. I looked to Margie for conformation, and she nodded her head.

I grasped my gun and pointed it at Jasper; I shot him in the margin of his neck, perfect shot. He stood there for a few seconds astounded, before he could utter a word, he was shot three more times and fell slowly to the ground.

"Bella, what are you doing to my brother?" Edward asked horrified by what he had just witnessed.

"I thought I would take him home and play with him for awhile, you know, make him my vampire pet." I smirked.

"But why" he inquired "Are you still upset with him for trying to attack you?"

I burst out laughing at his question. "Edward, I don't have time to go into how greatly I despise all of you right now. I have significant business to attend to, so I was reasoning that if you would just leave….."

"NO Bella, take me, I was the one who hurt you, and everything was my failing. I am so remorseful; there hasn't been a day gone by that I haven't regretted my decision to leave you that evening." He pleaded, while looking me in the eyes with tears that could never, under any circumstances, fall.

"Oh My God" I spat at him with disgust. "I see you are still the brooding vampire that you always were. I swear, I would slap you for being the moping idiot you are, if I wouldn't break my hand. I need to help with Jasper, Edward leave, NOW" I yelled.

I was still distracting Edward when the chaos starting breaking out. Jasper was projecting pain and fear into my men. They were eager to escape and abort my mission. He wasn't projecting on me yet, for some unknown purpose, I assume for Edward's benefit. I trudged over and jerked out my gun, and shot him in the neck once again. My action's both astounded him and made him furious with me. I shrieked with laughter at him, his anger only feeding my own. I grabbed a net and launched it over him. Then I shot him twice more. His powerfulness started to decrease, and my men were getting back upon their feet.

"Bella", Edward said, "please, stop this at once, or I will have to restrain you myself. Please Love, don't place me in that position." He said begging me with his whole heart.

"It's not like I'm imploring you to choose Edward, we all know that family comes before I do, as always. So I'm beseeching you not to force my hand, I will shoot you without a second thought."

He smiled at me, fucking smiled, he didn't presume I would do it. This only thrilled my quiet mind even more. He would never see it coming. He caressed my face, ignoring Jasper's plight. "I love you, Bella, let's go home." I was furious at those words. I dare him to even possess the audacity to utter falsities to me.

I elevated my gun as he stood there, unmoving, and daring me to pull the trigger. "The name is Isabella" I said as I aimed the gun to where his heart should be. He remained unmoving, looking intently into my eyes. "Bella you would never shoot me, I know you to well." He said as I tugged the trigger twice. He went down on his knees and glanced up at me in total disbelief. Even so, I knew he wouldn't harm me.

Alice appeared out of a tree, coming to rescue her husband and brother no doubt. She appeared fierce at the scene before her. Margie sensed she was there and engaged her gun effectively shooting a dose of the liquid neutralizer in Alice. Then Margie went into 'witch' mode. She threw her hand up and Alice soared back behind the trees. What an adrenaline rush this day has been.

Jasper was yelling out Alice's name, wanting to protect her. So I shot him yet another time. "Isabella you're going to destroy him if you keep it up" Margie instructed. "One more shot and you might as well rip his limbs off and then burn him." _SHIT. _I don't want that to occur. Alice began racing back from where she had landed. "Here she comes" Margie warned as one of the guys shot her again. This time she lay on the ground, Edward observing and listening, still immobile.

"Well if it isn't my BFF, Alice Cullen." I smiled brightly "God, I have missed you" she gaped up at me confused as I began to snicker.

"Bella why are you doing this to us, how could you harm Edward, he's your mate?"

"My mate, what a sense of humor you have Alice. Where ever did you find it?" I asked as I placed my foot on her neck. I looked down at her and whispered "With friends like you Alice, I could never afford an enemy, now could I? Edward is a seventeen year old _boy_ Alice. I am a woman, a genuine one, unlike you. I have the curves and features of one." I said as I ran my hands over my curvaceous body. "Alice, I am going to steal your husband now, I assume you won't mind." I smirked evilly.

"I will hunt you down Bella, and you will pay for what you are doing to my mate, I can guarantee you that." She honestly attempted to spit at me. Her venom would have burnt a hole in my skin, and we can't have that. I love Margie for warning me that she would try it.

My team relocated Edward and Alice against a tree and rested them against it. They would revert to normal in a matter of hours, and I realized Alice would be pissed off.

"Jake and Seth get over to the site immediately and sprint a few circles around these woods please." I demanded while talking into my cell phone. "I can't chance the Cullens' following our scent." I knew Jake would do anything to aid me, to torture these vampires. He blamed them for my being distressed almost as much as I did. However, he understood that he was just a tool. I had no time or trust for genuine friends, they do not exist.

I proceeded to the van and Jasper, being the tough little soldier he is, started weakly projecting again. He commenced sending out waves of love for Edward to me, I just laughed at him.

"Jasper, Edward destroyed that love years ago so don't even attempt it. My mind is powerful and you are weak at this point, and will remain that way." I could observe in his eyes that he was becoming furious once more-but I knew I couldn't shoot him, _damn it_. His weak anger started feeding mine once more.

"Fuck you, Bella" he spat with venom.

"Promise me, Jasper?" I inquired as I scratched him under his firm chin with my finger. "I would be inclined to speculate, that I could make you purr, major." I smirked, filled with the rage he was projecting.

"Not a random chance in hell, bitch" he hissed at me.

"Then I will crush you, Jasper. I was anticipating I could re-program you, counsel you to love yourself, and not portray 'Ken' when Alice wished to dress you up. I was hoping to make you a respectful vampire, preferably to her _'little pussy boy'_. You don't warrant the position of major." His eyes were ferocious once more.

"I will end you, Bella Swan" he stated as truth with fire burning in his beautiful orbs.

"I love a good challenge Jasper, that's why I chose you. You need to understand this, I will control you, I will call all the shots, and you will respect and obey me, Just like your daddy does. You're using my last name to inject fear in me, tends to make me lose my patience at your feeble attempt at a mind game" I said through gritted teeth.

He glanced up at me with anticipation that Carlisle was alive, and I closed my mouth, not certain if Edward or Alice could hear me in their weakened states.

"Load him into the van, boys; it's time to play army with the soldier." I smirked as I glanced at Margie. She was definitely going to get a large bonus check for all of her assistance. I could under no circumstances have managed this without her.

What I have in store for Jasper is undoubtedly for his own personal growth. He may loathe me at this point-but that will change whenever he realizes that he is a puppet for the Cullen's. I will demonstrate to him, without any special powers like they possess. How they have manipulated and used him. I view him in the same way I did myself all those years ago. If they had left him behind like they had me, him being a sensitive empathic, the pain and loss alone would have either destroyed him or made him even more vengeful than I am. Hell would have known no wrath, like it would have, if Jasper had discharged all his power on them. I understand this and I want to make him as well.

He deserves to experience the truth. He has been deceived long enough. If by some unforeseen chance I cannot force him see the legitimacy. Then I will have to destroy him, and I would hate to do that. He's such an intelligent young man, with a very old soul. Jasper is also easy on the eyes and with that southern accent he has, very inviting.

However, I will stick to my strategies regardless of all that. I will have one final concluding go around with Carlisle before I commence his transformation, and set my plans in action. A human Carlisle will be all I require for the next three years. Who discerns what will come about after that, Jasper will remain a vampire-but he could possibly be my little boy toy, I'll need to consider this more. I will also have to contemplate if I wish to challenge any other of the Cullen's. I have taken out two of their men, the leader and the empathic one. That only leaves them with 'the mind reader and the psychic'. Emmett's brutish strength is naught compared to my loaded gun. Esme and Rosalie have no actual powers; they are dependent on the others.

Time to get on with the show; I'll have sufficient time to ponder on these things later. Right now I have a vampire to re-program and another to torture before I change him. Life is good.


	7. Chapter 7

SM: Owns all things Twilight.

Carlisle Pays while Bella Preys

Chapter 7

Carlisle Submits

Carlisle has been transferred to the room where he will be transformed into a human. I hold every intention of torturing him further beforehand. I delight in my power over him to an undeniable extent. I have numerous plans for human Carlisle. He will not recollect me or what I have executed on him. I can force him to believe anything after he is reversed. He will be an innocent slate in various paths. An intellect is a serious thing not to fuck with.

The abduction of Jasper had gone well. I have my strategies for them both, and I am elated to bring them about. Nonetheless, I have to uphold my vow to Carlisle and shackle him. I am going to thrash the venom out of that provoking vampire in addition, there will man rape involved. I proceeded too gentle with him the first time. However, I feel grounded now, and I recognize what to expect.

I saunter into the room, and a very sexy Carlisle is bound by his wrists. The restraints suspended from the overhead wall. He has chains encircling his ankles and a look of dread on his face, _Perfect_. I would wager that he loathes me right about now. He is beautiful, bound and naked, and I have to catch my breath at the sight of him.

"Damn Daddy, you are looking fine all bound and helpless. Have you ever participated in this previously, Carlisle? It's all types of enjoyable." I strolled around smiling and slapped his butt cheeks just firm enough to shock him. "I am going to be your dominate, in this scene, you will have to be my submissive. I call the shots, of course." I smirked while taking my hand and feeling his massive member.

I am going to deliver a great deal of pain Carlisle-but in pain, there can be found immense physical satisfaction as well. Do you comprehend that Mr. high and mighty Cullen?"I asked, he didn't respond.

"Well, I'm impressed; you must have played in the past. How else could you comprehend that I would punish you for speaking without permission?" Oh this was going to be hot; I could feel myself becoming soaked from the power I was experiencing. I looked at him in a lustful haze, excited to play a game that I would certainly win.

I took a belt and passed it over my hands grinning evilly at him. "Carlisle, I am preparing to use this studded belt on you. It is going to hurt, do you understand?"

"SPEAK"

"Yes, Isabella" I was beginning to like this new and submissive Carlisle. I traipsed around to his back side, and I passed my hands down his back and over his ass. I moaned in anticipation. I ran my slim fingers between his butt cheeks and embedded one finger completely inside of him. "You may make sounds of enjoyment, my pet."

He actually growled in appreciation as I slipped another finger inside of his rectum and commenced to move them. His member stood erect and throbbing as I massaged him. "So daddy likes to get, finger fucked" I whispered close to his ear."

"Speak"

"Yes" he groaned out low with a shaky voice. "I would never have speculated that you were such a nasty vampire." I jammed in a third digit followed by my little finger as well. I rammed my fingers into him hard and fast and he was moving his hindquarters to match my thrusts. He recognized, he was breaking the rules by moving while not commanded; I would need to begin his punishment.

I removed my hand and stepped back. I heard him literally start to purr; I grasped the belt and thrashed it across his back, leaving welts with small indents from the studs. I loved the sound of the blow as it broke the skin, and I pounded him again with the belt. I was starting to experience the power I maintained over him. My panties were uncomfortably wet.

"You're a dirty boy aren't you daddy? You like it, whenever I afflict you."

"Yes" he purred without permission to speak. I lashed him over again, this time across his ass, then again, across his back. I continued to beat him with the belt. My arms grew exhausted and his back and ass were red and bleeding out venom.

I walked around in front of him smiling, I extended my hand, and I jerked his member forcefully. The more I tugged the nearer he came to spilling his cum. I hadn't received release, so he certainly wasn't going to. I stepped to the side and removed my clothes, only leaving my fish net stockings and red high heels on. Daddy Carlisle's eyes practically exploded out of his head at the vision in front of him. It seemed that he took pleasure in playing rough almost as greatly as I did.

"I want to lick you, evil Isabella, please." He spoke again without permission.

"You wish to be punished, don't you Carlisle?" I asked with a knowing smirk. I selected clamps and then lapped his nipples and blew on them, making them erect. I pinched him unsympathetically; I then attached the clamps, allowing the vises to hang. He was in pain-but continued to moan in pleasure and delight. I tugged on one of the nipple clamps, and he relocated marginally forward, sighing. I picked up a horsewhip, and his eyes grew wide with excitement. "Carlisle I don't believe that you are supposed to be enjoying this, have you done this before?"

"SPEAK"

"I have lived a long time, Mistress" Oh, I liked the sound of that. "There's simply so many ways to have intimacy before you explore other paths of enjoyment." I nodded my head. I wasn't sure what to do, I wanted him to be in excruciating pain from this, and he was. However, he was enjoying it, and I wasn't certain if I approved of this. Hum, could it be that Carlisle didn't contain the proverbial stick up his ass after all.

I took my whip and whacked him across his male breasts. I struck him again, this time striking the nipple clamp. I could see pre-cum trickling from his member with the excitement he was experiencing. I continued to beat him until there was venom covering his entire chest.

"Isabella my evil mistress, I am powerless with your liquid neutralizer. Please free me, so I may give you pleasure. I won't attempt to get away, and I will not bite you." I glanced up into his eyes, and they were supplied with want and need. My instincts commanded me to be cautious, so I consented to release his hands only. He fell to his knees, and I maintained the gun that contained the liquid neutralizer to his head. I transferred my body forward "stick out your tongue" I instructed "You will lick me and deliver my release. If you try to get away from me, I will blast you, understand me?" I said with authority in my voice.

"Speak".

"I understand wholly, mistress" He began to lap me as successfully as possible from his position. It wasn't the most pleasing one-but Carlisle made swift work with his tongue. He curled it around my clit, his tongue was cold and hard, and it caused me to shiver. He peered up at me silently asking permission to speak with his eyes.

"Speak"

"May I use my fingers to pleasure you as well, mistress?" he asked huskily.

"You may" I responded. He inserted two fingers within my wet core, and I moaned as I experienced him overwhelm my sweet spot. He continued to lick up and down my lower lips. He moved his fingers quicker than I thought he could, given the neutralizer. He curled his fingers and sucked harshly on my clit, and I exploded as he did so. He left me feeling both weak, and satisfied.

"You have pleased me greatly my pet, I demand more." I stated as I moved to sit down on his massive cock. The connection was electrical between us. He was on his knees, and I was face-to-face with him. I kept my gun to his head and told him to fuck me roughly. He did and I came again. Without reasoning, I placed my arms around his neck and pulled my body closer to his. He remained unmoved with his hands behind his back like a good submissive. He didn't move away from me in that moment. I had no clue that I had even done this until I came down from my extreme high.

"Carlisle, why didn't you destroy me just then?" I asked, "Speak."

"Isabella, I have always protected, and loved you, past and present. You have to know me sufficiently enough to grasp that I would never intentionally bring you harm. You may do to me as you will, I am a vampire, and I will heal. However, the pain that you experience, I cannot correct." He said with compassion.

"You're a liar Carlisle, and you don't fool me for one minute." I hissed back, feeling offended that his morals were higher than mine.

"It's seriously not the way you perceive it Bella" He said sweetly.

"Carlisle, if you hope to get off, now is the time. That's an order." I said, changing the subject back to sexual relations. He commenced to move again inside of me, thrusting upward and touching my sweet spot. "Cum now" I commanded and he came so hard he actually shuddered afterward.

"Isabella, please know that I understand why you condemn me for what occurred now. I will obtain whatever punishment you offer me to amend your saddened emotions."

Dear Lord, here we go again with the morality. "Carlisle shut the fuck up" I said as I removed the nipple clamps savagely. He let out another moan of approval with the sensation, _Damn him_.

"You need to realize Carlisle that I have breathed this hatred for numerous years now. I recognize no other way. I will be transforming you into a human and moving forward with my plans. I will dispatch someone with some fresh blood to nourish you and heal your wounds. That's the best that I can offer you." I stated with certainty.

"What will happen to me once I'm human again, Isabella?" Will you throw me on the streets, burn me once more. What are your plans?" he inquired, and he deserved an honest answer. I just wasn't going to provide him a direct one. "You will not be harmed as a human Carlisle, you're too valuable. However, when the time comes, I will not rescue you from death. I suppose after all the years you have been cheating demise, that it will be welcomed." I then changed direction and walked away, leaving him isolated with his thoughts.

The change has to happen in order for my plans to be met, and he is the most intelligent vampire/person whom I know. It has to be Carlisle, like it or not.

**Hum, I wonder what the evil Isabella has in store for Jasper, will he be easy to manipulate or will he fight back with fury?**


	8. Chapter 8

SM: Owns all things Twilight

**A/N: I want to thank my beta, Mizzdee for a wonderful job correcting my mistakes. I would also like to thank the readers and those who take the time to review. I am always open to listening to your thoughts and suggestions. What would you like to see happen to Jasper? Do you want another Cullen to suffer Evil Isabella's wrath? Let me know what you want. :)**

**A Small warning: This chapter may be offensive to some. If you don't like it then just click away from it.**

Carlisle pays while Bella Preys

Chapter eight

Jasper's Cross, Carlisle's Change

I have such a fondness for vampires. You can subject them to most anything and they'll keep on ticking. I wonder how much I will need to submit Jasper to in order to convince him that I am his actual confidant.

"Hi Jasper," I purred smiling innocently at him. "I didn't mean to fire on you countless times yesterday. However, you just wouldn't stop projecting and I ended up furious with you. It's your own fault really." I was pacing in front of him trying to show my authority, shaming him like one would a small child. "You could have been killed Jasper. What were you thinking?" He smirked at me, not believing a single word I had spoken. I knew he was an intelligent Vampire.

"You may perhaps be wondering what this is Jasper," I said pointing to the wooden cross in the room he was stationed in.

"You wouldn't do that, would you Bella?" He was gritting his teeth and growling at me. _How rude._

"My name is Isabella and you will address me as such. In response to your inquiry I honestly have to reply that yes sweetheart I certainly would." I arched my eyebrow and nodded my head.

"Is this because of my slip up at your birthday celebration, Bella? I am truly sorry for that. They wouldn't let me apologize before we left," he said sincerely.

"_Let_, they wouldn't _let_ you, Jasper. This is why I have you here. I want to assist you. I maintain that you would be labeled as a co-dependent. There's no shame in being one; the shame comes in remaining one. I want to, for lack of a better word, reprogram your way of reasoning." I said as I glanced at his form in the corner. He was seated there with his knees pulled up under his chin, arms wrapped around them staring at the floor. I used to be that way, until the Cullen's broke me.

"How is a cross going to reprogram me, Bella? Are you seriously going to nail me to it?" he asked. His head still bowed downward.

"This cross represents the burdens that you support daily Jasper. I know how oppressive they have become. Aren't you tired of submitting to others Jasper? Allowing them to think and plan for you? For heaven's sake Jasper haven't you gotten fed up with being a puppet to the Cullen's? Alice just uses you for whatever she wants. Have you ever pondered the concept that maybe she uses her so called 'visions' to restrain you? What if she made certain visions up to keep you under control? She sure didn't see you coming for me that night, did she?"

"It was a split second decision. Bella, her gift doesn't work that way. You of all people should know that." He explained. Ha, like I didn't remember every single detail about that family.

"I never held it against you for trying to assault me that evening Jasper. It wasn't your shortcoming. It was your primal nature, man and beast." I forgave.

"You only claim that because you had an infatuation with me. I may not have been capable of being around you often due to my bloodlust, but I knew you wanted to fuck me. I could have had you like that." And he snapped his thumb and finger together making them pop. "I didn't want you Bella. How does that make you feel you stupid fucking bitch? I don't like mind games Bella, but if you want to play them…I'll be here all week." He grinned baring his teeth at me.

He supposes he is so clever. There wasn't a Cullen man in that house that I didn't desire to fuck at one point or another back then. One down, possibly three to go.

"I am a mature woman now Jasper and believe me if I decide to fuck you then you will get fucked. Just like Carlisle did. However, I don't want that, at least not yet." I walked back over to where the cross stood.

"You fucked my father? What did you do rape him, Bella? I know for a fact that he would never willingly cheat on Esme." Jasper looks like he's disgusted by me right now. Oh well, Daddy was a good little sub.

"Okay Jasper one more question for you to think about. Did it ever occur to your vampire brain that the reason the Cullen's needed to control you was because you had the strongest gift and the smartest mind?" I nodded. "It's true; I don't know why you never thought of that yourself." I blew the hair that had fallen in my face to the side.

He looked up at me as if considering what I had just said. Isabella one, Jasper zero.

"I have to break you Jasper. It won't be a hard thing to do; you've been broken for years after all."

"That's not true Bella. I don't know where you come up with these idiotic truths. I do not desire nor want your help. I am more than comfortable with my manhood." _Yeah right_.

"Then why are you sitting in that position carefully tucked into the corner thinking you can hide from me?" I said squatting down next to him. I lifted up his chin trusting that he wouldn't bite me, and I looked deeply into his eyes. "I have been where you are, sweetheart. I know your pain."

"I am in no pain Bella," he spat.

"Denial is such a sad and friendless thing but I am here to be of assistance to you Jasper. Surely you have some senses left. You can feel my sincerity in helping you, correct?" I asked.

"Is Carlisle here? I can smell him. Is he alive?" he asked effectively avoiding my question.

"Carlisle is none of your concern. He belongs to me alone. He no longer wants Esme. He is mine to do with as I please." I got up and walked toward the cross.

"I have a right to know. I can smell him and I can sense his presence."

"I know you can sense him Jasper but you have to let go of him. He will be human in a few days and completely void of memory and purpose. I will give him the memories I want him to have. He'll be like a book waiting to be written, and I have the story-line ready." I was feeling very proud of myself. "We will begin his transformation after I leave you. Carlisle is already strapped down and prepared for his transformation.

"You can turn a vampire human again? So is that what you have planned for me as well?" He was curious and who could blame him after all.

"If all goes as planned I intend to keep you a vampire. I want to be your friend and companion. I wish you to gain my respect; I have very little respect for you now." I picked up some nails and a hammer from off of a nearby table. Jasper's eyes grew immense at the realization of what was about to come. I pressed the intercom switch and requested four of my assistants. They hurried in order to aid me, noticing the cross.

"I need you gentlemen to lift this soulless vampire up to the cross for me," I ordered as they peered at me like I had lost my mind. "You can do your jobs, or I can dismiss you. I'm sure that you will meet with a misfortune before you get far though. The FBI, CIA or whomever I decide to call, maybe even the mafia, will shoot you on location at my demand. MOVE NOW!" I shouted.

They helped up an extremely weakened Jasper from off the floor by his arms. He was trying to project something but, whatever it was, he was too full of the liquid neutralizer to do any damage.

Two men supported him up by his legs and the other two held his hands as I began to impel the first nail into his wrist. He hoarsely cried out in pain as the nail pierced his skin. The venom spewed out of his wrist flowing down his arm; he was defeated. I drove the second nail into his left wrist taking my time. I then moved to his ankles, I used a much larger hammer for that. His eyes were watering from the tears, he could not weep and his chest shook with sobs. It was heart-breaking really but a necessary evil, He would thank me one day.

I stood back and admired my handy work. "Righteous" I expressed realizing the pun that lied there in. "Gentlemen please enclose the places his venom is leaking. Make certain to use the special gloves or face the effects from the venom. I don't want him becoming any fainter. He obtained a lot of shots yesterday and is weaker than he needs to be at this point." The men couldn't move fast enough following my orders, in fear for their lives. Once they were finished, I excused them from the room.

"Jasper, how are you feeling sweetheart?" I asked looking concerned and smiling.

"Bella you just nailed me to a cross and called me soulless. How the fuck do you think I feel?" he whispered gruffly.

I stuck my pencil behind my ear and turned to walk away. "Well I will check on you in a couple of days. I have a vampire to turn human again and I don't want to keep my submissive little vampire waiting."

"Please don't do that to Carlisle. We love him." He stated.

"I know you do honey. However, I need to get started. I've wasted too much of my time trying to reason with your stubborn ass today and I need to earn my pay, Tata." I left waving and then blowing him a kiss.

_Carlisle's room_

"Hi Carlisle are you ready to begin?" I asked coldly getting down to the business at hand.

Carlisle sobbed. "I know baby, at least when you became a vampire you had no warning; no time to consider what was happening before hand. I promise you Carlisle that you will be happy for the short duration left in your lifetime. I will see to it, I promise." I said as I held a needle in my hand. He was restrained in every way possible. I took no chances when it came to this, fearing that he may find some strength from adrenalin.

"Bella please, I'm begging you don't put me through this. I know I said I would endure whatever you intended because you deem that I have wronged you. I'm so scared. I don't want this." I patted his hand in a gesture of comfort.

"Let me explain to you what is going to take place. I am proceeding to give you an injection. The first needle I will use will be immense because of your resistant skin. The texture of it will soften after about twelve hours. You will notice a transition in different things. That burning feeling in your throat will be one of the initial things to leave. That's some positive news, right?"

He just looked at me.

"Twenty–four hours after I have injected you the first time I will administer a second dose. You will sleep about four hours after that knowing nothing of the changes taking place. The third dose and you're as good as human. We will hook up monitors to you and, when the seventy-two hours have ended, we will begin CPR and try and start your heart. Don't worry we haven't lost one of you yet." I joked, no response, so I continued to explain. "Okay so then you will wake up with a sore chest and no memory of being a vampire. We are hoping that you will retain all those years of knowledge somehow though and it will come through. I will be there for you when you wake up, I will be the one to bring you back to a human life personally."

He closed his eyes feeling the emotional pain that consumed him. Why couldn't he be happy and accept this as the gift it was? I stuck the needle into the side of his neck. His skin was tough considering his age. I heard him take an unneeded breath as I injected him. There was no going back for Carlisle now; my plan was in full motion. In three days, I will have a human Cullen, and I will give him every new memory.

"Keep a close eye on him John. Call me if you need anything. I want him to live. DON'T let anything go wrong or I will personally kill you myself." I slammed the door behind me and went to get a strong drink. If anyone needed one it was me. I had nailed a vampire to a cross and turned another into a future human.

"Make it a double," I told the bartender when I arrived. Maybe I will bring Carlisle here and get him drunk off of his ass, I mused. "Another please, it's been a long day." I downed it and called a cab. I hoped sleep would come easily tonight.


	9. Chapter 9

SM: Owns all things Twilight related.

**A/N: Thank You to everyone who reads this story. The ones who review, you are the greatest, even though I misunderstand what you mean sometimes and you have to explain through a P M ... lol. It actually was a great idea!**

**Question: Are any of you interested in another point of view? If so who?**

**Thank You to my beta Mizzdee who spends so much of her own time on my stories, love you, girl.**

Carlisle Pays while Bella Preys

Chapter nine

After the Transformation

Carlisle's transformation back into a human being was beginning to confound me. His hair had altered from its gorgeous blonde shade into a medium brown. I wasn't anticipating that. I began to take measurements, and his height had depleted down to 5'8". He was slimmer in the body and his face was rounder. He had chubby cheeks and I felt the overwhelming urge to squeeze them. Upon examination of his teeth I distinguished, they were the same in dimension and shape. I found there was hair on his chest, also medium brown. I thought that to be extremely sexy. His body was attractive, human soft. Skin tone marginally tanned looking.

I took my thumb and raised his eyelids to discover very seductive blue eyes. I could not believe this was Carlisle. Is this how he appeared before he was changed? I understood he was blonde then. I imagine that's one question that will remain unanswered as I know he will not retain his human experiences at all. I comprehend this since his vampire existence will be forgotten completely.

I was excited for the following day when we could finally start his heart and lungs. There will be tests carried out, of course, to make certain all of his additional vital organs are functional, after all they haven't performed in more than a couple of centuries. If I would not have witnessed with my own eyes that other vampires could exist and function after being brought back from the dead, then I would have labeled the other doctors as liars.

_The next day_

It was finally time for Carlisle to be awoken. I was standing there observing the other doctors and scientists. I had determined that I needed to stand back and portray my new role rather than me bringing him back to life myself. The other doctors went to work on him and I was getting nervous. I am a hands-on type of woman. I realized I could do it myself, so I didn't trust the alternates to do it as satisfactorily as I could.

I finally heard the heart monitor beep and I listened as Carlisle drew his first breath after almost three hundred years. I sighed in relief. "Isabella are you sure about carrying out this plan with him?" The senior, more respected, doctor/scientist inquired.

"Yes Dr. Masen, this is definitely what I want." I assured him.

"He should awaken within the next couple of hours, granted that everything else kicks in and begins to function properly. I hope your plan succeeds Isabella. We need more intelligent individuals in this world." He motioned for me to come and sit in the seat next to Carlisle's side.

"I couldn't concur with you more Doctor. Thank you for all of your guidance and support" He nodded.

"Anything for you Isabella, I highly respect you and the work you have done in the past. Good luck on your next endeavor. Gentleman, shall we?" He motioned to the door for them to leave. We were in what appeared to be a normal hospital room under normal circumstances.

After an hour and fifteen minutes of waiting, Carlisle began to wake up. He opened his weary eyes peering straight forward and then he moved his head and looked over at me sitting there. "Hello Peter, I am glad to see you're finally awake. I have been so worried about you, darling."

He blinked his eyes and stared at me for a few seconds before responding. "What happened to me?" he asked while trying to sit up.

I stood up and placed my hand gently on his chest. "Please lay down sweetheart, you have been through a horrible ordeal." And on cue I let the tears start to fall.

"Do I know you?" he asked confused. He was the blank slate that I had needed.

"Peter, I'm your wife, Isabella. You don't remember me, do you?" I sobbed.

"I'm sorry, I don't remember anything about my life. What happened?" he asked while laying his hand over his eyes. I could tell he was trying to recall something, anything. However, he never would.

"Your name is Peter. You were born and raised in New York with your parents. You went to acting school and they taught you to speak without the accent..." He interrupted.

"Where are my parents? Are they here?" he inquired.

"No honey they didn't approve of your marrying me and relocating. You haven't spoken to them in over four years." I explained.

"Ah, well did you contact them when whatever happened to me came about?"

"Yes, I did and they promised they would come. However, that was three months ago and I have been here with you practically night and day. I'm sorry Peter; I know it's entirely my fault. They hate me." I sobbed as the tears ran down my cheeks. He believed me. He would absorb anything I relayed to him as fact.

"It's okay." He looked at me with those beautiful eyes and long dark eyelashes and I could sense his compassion for me. Thankfully, that part of Carlisle remained. He reached his hand up to my face and began wiping away my tears. "Don't cry sweetheart. I made my choice and I'm sure it was the right one." I kissed his fingers and thanked him like a woman in love was supposed to do.

I explained to him that he had been in a coma for three months and we didn't expect him to wake up. I told him our house had burned down and that he had been asleep at the time. He had suffered from a lot of smoke inhalation and had bumped his head somehow after waking up long enough to make his way out.

The fire would explain everything; the loss of pictures, clothes, his past completely erased. I informed him that I had purchased us a new home, and I had. I didn't want the neighbors telling him anything that may confuse him. Like the fact that they had never seen him before. I described how and when we had first met. How we had gone in front of a J. P. on a whim one day and gotten married. No wedding photos expected from family or friends this way. The ones that had been taken were gone in the fire.

I had forged both birth and marriage certificates, convincing him that I had collected duplicates of them at the courthouse after the fire. I then opened a drawer in the hospital nightstand beside the bed and offered him his wallet. It had his social security card inside along with a few credit cards, cash and a driver license. It also had an older photograph of me inside and an ultra sound picture. This caught his attention.

"Do we have a child?" he peered up expecting an answer.

"We were trying but I lost the baby not long after that ultra sound." I bit my lip as if trying to hold back emotion.

"We can have more honey, right?" Peter asked.

Bingo we have a winner. I may not have liked Carlisle Cullen much but I was fascinated by his intelligence. I desired two children who would have the intellect of both father and mother. These children would obtain awards such as 'The Nobel Peace Prize' with their extreme knowledge. Their names and reputations would be known around the world and Mom would be there to witness it all.

"Yes Peter, we were still trying whenever this occurred." He reached over and squeezed my hand in comfort. He was trying to make me feel better and he was the one who had been through everything, supposedly. Yep, the compassion has definitely remained.

"Then it will happen, sweetheart. I might get off fast the first time we try though. I haven't had sex in three months you know?" He made a joke and I had to giggle at that. Carlisle didn't tease. "When can I get out of here? I'm rather aroused right now." He then smiled and winked at me.

Note to self: Carlisle and Peter by no means talk or act alike. I, in fact, like that he has a sense of humor.

"I'll have to consult with a physician on that." I answered grinning foolishly. Peter was still squeezing my hand.

"Well you could lock the door and climb under the sheets with me. I bet I like it whenever you're on top." He winked once more and I grinned thoughtlessly back at him. "They don't know I'm awake yet." He threw the sheet back and invited me in. His member was hard and I couldn't help but look at it. I wanted to know if that was different as well. It had lost a couple of inches but was still very long and thick. _Mama liked_.

He grasped my hand and tried to get me to climb in bed with him. I couldn't, could I? "Come on honey I'll hurry up, I promise," he smiled. "Just pull your little black skirt up and mount me. Please, I've been in a coma." He stuck out his lower lip and pouted. I laughed at his antics.

The doctor opened the door and introduced himself at that point. I just looked at him as if to say 'sure we won't get caught' smart ass. The doctor explained to Peter that he needed to run tests. On cue, he called me Mrs. Facinelli making things more factual for Carlisle. While Carlisle was receiving his tests, I had decided to visit Jasper for awhile. I wanted to see how my reprogramming his mind was working.

_Jaspers cell_

He was motionless as he remained nailed to his cross baring his burdens on his back in symbolism. I strolled in and he didn't bother to look up at me. "Jasper, are you doing alright?" I asked concerned that maybe the cross was a little much for his mind. I wasn't worried about his body; I knew he could endure that.

"Yes, Isabella" he said almost robotically.

"Jasper, don't be this way. I am trying to help you." I walked up and hugged him around his waist entirely surprising him. Love and acceptance, that's what Esme had taught me, which will provide a false sense of security as well as unconditional love.

"Jasper, I never condemned you for anything. We were both the same type of person," I paused, "or vampire in your case." I smiled. "Alice once revealed to me that you were an outstanding major in the civil war. I would wager a guess that there was nothing civil about that war."

This seemed to initiate him to talk a little. A few well placed questions and he began to tell me about the things he had experienced and the battles he had fought and won. I recognized that he was stronger today. Though he might not be able to project, I could. I didn't need to fake it. I felt very proud of him for the powerful man that he had once been. He sensed it and he smiled at me. We were having a very intense conversation at this point. I felt a connection with him that I was never allowed by the Cullens.

Then he described what he had gone through with Maria and how he had thought that it was love. He soon figured out he was her puppet and left in search of a better way of life. That's when he had met Alice and she had saved him from himself.

I couldn't allow Alice to play 'hero' to him any longer. "I'm certain you have heard this said before but I have to question if you ever thought about how it may concern you," I began. "I'm sure, as intelligent as you are, you have heard that abused people seek out or become attracted to the same type of person repeatedly." He nodded his head. "I believe you were so abused by Maria that you considered Alice to be not as controlling and a better match for you, although she contained the abusive traits of control and even mistrust as she watched your future continually. She made you believe you would screw up without her. This, therefore, made you co-dependent on her and her visions of your future."

"Do you realize Jasper, that you had the most powerful gift in that family? You could have controlled them all with projecting what you wanted them to do. However, you chose good over bad. They needed to control you so you wouldn't control them. Do you understand that sweetheart?" I asked seriously. "If you would have wanted to you could have forced Emmett to fuck a tree." I laughed.

"I was informed that Alice and Edward had the most powerful gifts." He stated as he was beginning to put things together in his own mind. "But I didn't sense they were lying to me. I would have picked up on that."

"Do you sincerely believe that love doesn't blind you, maybe even dull your gift to an extent? After all Jasper, Maria deceived you for years." I then pulled a little green toy soldier out of my lab coat. I sat it up where he could observe it. "This is how Alice saw you, Jasper. You were her 'toy soldier'; one she could play with and control. Have you even questioned if she was your true mate? I mean a person who loves you doesn't want to change you. They would be changing everything that had attracted them to you in the first place."

I walked closer to him "Can you feel my emotion right now?" I concentrated. "What am I putting off?" I asked.

"Attraction to me," he stated.

"Okay, and what do you feel now?" I closed my eyes again and concentrated.

"I sense hate, and total disgust." I opened my eyes to see a confused Jasper looking at me. "I don't understand, Isabella." He looked so lost.

"The point here Jasper is that I know your gift, just as all the Cullens do. I can concentrate and sucker you into believing whatever I want you to. If I were a Cullen that feared a greater gift, yet knew it existed, I would control that person. This way it could be used to their advantage because of _your_ love for them, understand?" I finished.

"Alice saw me coming. She saw how Maria had controlled me when I was with her. She saw my gift and she saw how to manipulate me." He said as his light bulb turned on.

"That's correct Jasper that has been the cross you have had to bear." I reached up and removed the nails from his hands and feet. "Time to get off of the cross Jasper." I picked up the toy soldier and placed it into his hand. "Remember, don't let anyone, under any circumstances, ever toy with you. Keep this in your pocket and recognize that you will not be toyed with again. You are a true soldier and you deserve respect as well as love; never settle for less when you deserve so very much more. Edward letting me go when he did led me to see things that I couldn't while I was with him. He did me a favor and I am grateful for that much." I paused.

"Unfortunately, I need to leave now Jasper. Carlisle was turned today and it was a great success. If things work out and we can trust each other, I will take you to meet him. He doesn't look like himself at all. You wouldn't recognize him on the street. It's remarkable, Jasper." I explained still in awe.

"What was the reason that you changed him Isabella?" he asked.

"Honestly, I blamed him for what happened all of those years ago. He was the head of the coven; he could have stopped the pain from coming. I believe he had enough intelligence to know what he was doing. I never even got a goodbye from the rest of you." I stared at the wall remembering.

"And you never got an apology from me. I wanted to tell you how sorry I was but wasn't permitted to. I know 'control' right?" Jasper acknowledged.

"Yes Jasper but, like I said, I never held it against you. I would really like for us to become trusted friends. I don't trust anyone these days, and I miss that. Do you think we could count on one other Jasper?" I asked sincerely.

"Why wouldn't I trust you, Isabella? You're the only one who ever showed or even told me the truth." He smiled weakly at me. I could still see in his eyes he was hurting.

I dispatched one of my assistants to bring some animal blood for my 'new' friend. I would need to talk to Margie to know if ' trust' was a possibility with Jasper. I doubted it but I hoped.

My plans were all falling into place so far, one step at a time. I wanted to have sex with Jasper. I wanted him to ask me for it though, since he had been so eager to point out my fault in wanting him before. I needed for him to feel like the male vampire that he was. I knew that my time with Carlisle would only last up to three years and I would need a father figure for my children to be. Who better than an empathic to fill their heads and hearts with confidence? Jasper could teach them loyalty and how to defend themselves among so many other positive things. He would make a good father once Carlisle was deceased.

I will not turn him from a vampire back to a human; he will remain the same. My children will know and except him for what and who he is. I have to get Jasper completely on my side before Alice finds a way to get to him first. The wolves can't run around my new home or Peter will become suspicious. So I won't be able to block her visions for long. Eventually, she will see something and Peter will not be in a position to protect me from Alice or Esme like Carlisle would have.

Margie claims that now is not a good time to take out another Cullen. The results would be fatal to me. The women are ready to kill me. However, Edward is still in love with me and has hopes for the future. Emmett secretly wishes to be taken next by me. He wants to see me again. He perceives this as just a big misunderstanding that he can fix. He's not worried about Carlisle or Jasper-in his eyes-they can take care of themselves. Apparently, he hasn't met the Evil side of me yet, I laugh.


	10. Chapter 10

SM: Owns all things Twilight related

Carlisle Pays While Bella Preys

Chapter Ten

Can I Show You My Office?

_Esme's POV_

I was handed my worst nightmare as the unexpected news was delivered to my unyielding ears. The grief of reality hit me like a boulder inside of my chest. My husband had been robbed of his life. Carlisle, the gentlest, most compassionate man whom any of us had ever had the pleasure to love, was murdered by those mangy mongrels called wolves.

The hurt in my heart overflowed as I grieved the upset of his loss. The image of my Carlisle being broken and torn limb from limb tortured my mind playing his demise continually. I could visualize his perfect face smiling at me as he had done so many times before. Those memories made me feel better, until the horror would start to replay over again. I could imagine the pain as he was ripped apart, the shock and how it must have seemed like a bad dream to him. So unreal until the shooting pain discharges through his body as he slowly dies.

Carlisle had loved me like no other had. He saw something inside of me worth saving all those years ago, and I couldn't even be there for him in his last moments. My family and I searched the woods for any bit of his remains that could be found. I needed some part of him to hold onto. However, I came up as empty as my heart now felt.

I became angry and I went to confront Sam, the leader of their pack of wolves. I informed him that those oversized pups of his had murdered my darling husband Carlisle. Someone was going to pay for my husband's demise and I was certainly there to collect the debt. Sam denied everything to me and I was beginning to believe his sincerity. It placed a small taste of hope within me, and I wanted to believe him. I needed to believe him, and I did.

Alice couldn't see anything about Carlisle, nothing. She said the wolves knew something, but they would never divulge it. Jasper could sense that Carlisle was alive at times, but that sense was weak so he couldn't be sure. Then I lost my son Jasper as well. Edward had witnessed all of it as he was with Jasper. Alice then had a vision of what was happening and rushed to save her own husband.

I was almost as surprised to find out that little Bella Swan was behind all this, as I was to discover Carlisle had been murdered. That she was wicked with a gun, and it contained something that disabled us for a time. Alice had said the hate in Bella's eyes was unnerving. I had once loved that girl, as if she were my own. I now blame and despise her very life.

Edward and Alice had overheard Bella declare that Jasper would learn to respect and obey her, just like his daddy does. Hope flooded all through me at the thought that my husband may still remain alive. Alice and I were constantly trying everything that we could think of to trace Bella Swan. We called Mr. Jenks and had him to do some checking for us. He had located an address on her, and we were ecstatic about this information.

We were going to get our men back and Rosalie was going to rid us once and for all of that evil bitch. I never thought that I would experience such hatred for someone whom I used to love, enough to let my daughter kill her. However, I do. She tried to take my mate away from me as well as my son. Vengeance will be mine.

Alice says that Bella has become the worst kind of evil, and Edward condemns himself for everything Bella has become. He has begged for her life to be spared. However, I am head of this coven in Carlisle's absence; I okayed the request to take her out. The decision was final.

We arrived during the night to find the address that Mr. Jenks had provided us. However, little Miss Swan was a step ahead of us once more. The residence had been burned to the ground. We could still smell the wolves' stench in the air. They had masked hers while she left. There was no trace of Carlisle or Jasper's scent. She must have them somewhere else. Mr. Jenks better locate her place of employment soon. I am losing my patience with each hour that passes. If Rosalie doesn't get to her before I do, then I may just have to kill my first human.

_Jaspers Pov_

Isabella must think I am a complete and utter imbecile to be swayed to her viewpoint so readily. I'm not saying that she didn't have her points. I won't deny to myself that she did. Even so, why would she think that, if she were even remotely accurate, I would enable her to make me a victim for a third time? I don't trust any woman at this point. I will confront Alice on the subject of control.

If I can achieve Bella's confidence enough to get her to stop using this stuff that debilitates me, then I will slip in and out of here whenever I want. Does she think I don't recognize the sounds of the numbers being pushed on the entry key pad as she enters and exits this room? All I need is an access card.

I know who enters in and out of this place. I sense their every emotion, and I will utilize it against them if I can get her to trust me. I have to block the psychic from seeing things. I guess being with Alice all these years has at least taught me that much. I will locate Carlisle and return him to Esme. They love each other and Bella only wants to harm him.

I could sense how happy she was with Carlisle's transformation. I don't know what she is up to with Carlisle, but I sense it is something big for her.

I don't understand why she desires to be my trustworthy ally, perhaps to hurt Alice. Maybe the friendship she wants from me could be an act as well. After all she did prove to me that she could make me feel whatever she wanted to because she knows my gift.

_Bella's POV_

Peter is coming along quite well for a newly old human. I'm going to take him home today. However, first I want Jasper to see him, kinda.

"Peter would you care to see one of my offices before we depart? I know you've seen it before. However, with your memory loss and all, I wanted to show you again. So that you would be aware of one of the places I might be if you ever desired to find me for any reason." I winked at him friskily.

I had gotten Margie to go shopping for Peter to purchase some new and old clothes. Thank God for the Goodwill store. Peter seems to love his distressed jeans with a dress shirt and Chucky Taylor tennis shoes. He's very hyper and bouncy today. Maybe I shouldn't have brought in that Starbucks coffee. He guzzled his and mine as well.

We walked down the hallway, and I pushed in the outer side door code to my office, then we entered. Peter glanced around and afterwards walked over and tested the other locked door.

"This door is locked too, babe? Why, what's in here? Can I take a look?" He raised his eyebrows in question and was smiling expecting a yes.

I strolled over to him positioning my arms around his neck and softly kissed his lips. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me tightly against him. The attraction I felt towards him was so forceful that, for the first time since Edward, I allowed my emotions to lead me. He leaned in and kissed me, his lips felt warm and inviting. "Um" came the moan from his mouth as he deepened the kiss and tasted my tongue. I granted my mouth freely to him and let his tongue dominate mine. He pulled his lips away and looked at me, smiling.

"So what's in that room, beautiful?" he asked with a husky voice.

"It's just someone we are studying. You wouldn't believe me if I told you what it is." He raised his eyebrows at me expecting an answer. "Well, it's a vampire Peter." He laughed.

"Really?" He inquired, staring deeply in my eyes.

"Really," I answered.

"Can he see us?"

"No, but he can hear everything that we are saying and doing. Why do you ask?"

"Well because I hoped we'd be having sex on your desk." Peter said while walking me backwards and smiling.

"What is it with you and desks anyhow?" I asked like this was a common occurrence.

"There's just something I find very sexy about you naked on it." He then pushed me down on top of the desk. I reached my hand underneath it finding the button for the two way mirror. Jasper was going to get a free show of his new daddy fucking me.

I lay on the desk and Peter leaned above me puffing his chest out, letting me know that he was a man prepared to take his woman. I could feel the hardness of his cock straining through his pants, and I wanted it. I was wetter than I believe I had ever been in my entire life. He proceeded to give me another deep kiss. He then moved down to the end my desk and grasped hold of my right leg. He pulled my high heel off and ran his hand up my leg. It felt so erotic. His eyes were twinkling and seductive. I guess that must be what they refer to as bedroom eyes. Those eyes could easily get me to do anything in this moment sexually.

He rolled my stocking down and pulled it over the tip of my toes. Next he kissed every single one. Then he ran his hand up my leg again just missing my wet center. _Tease_. He pushed my knee up to my chest causing my skirt to rise up, giving him a view of my wet panties.

"Nice," he breathed huskily.

He then removed my left heel, followed by my stocking and kissing those toes as well, making me feel like he was worshiping my body. The sensations that were flowing through me were intense. I knew Jasper could feel everything Peter and I were experiencing, and I was delighting in it.

Peter then shoved both of my knees up and opened my legs. He started peppering me with light kisses up my legs until he made his way to my hot center. He stuck his nose in it and inhaled deeply enjoying the scent. Almost like a vampire would. Then he licked my panties and I came undone. I couldn't control it and I didn't want to.

"Oh that's my good girl; I see you've been missing your man." He curled one of his fingers and stuck it inside my panties, rubbing the outside of his finger over my wetness. I moaned longingly.

He removed my panties swiftly and began licking me. At first his licks were lengthy as he dipped his tongue inside the lip of my wetness, then he licked back down and up the other side. I was wiggling myself closer to his mouth. He took hold of both of my thighs holding me still. Peter licked up my center, and I squeaked out as I started to pant. Then he started nibbling and sucking on me as well. He soon found my clit and sucked on it with increased intensity. He stuck his fingers inside of me, and I yelled out his name as he moved them like an expert within me. I soon came again and I could hear the squishing sounds that my wetness mixed with his tongue and fingers had made.

He peered up at me, and I couldn't help but smile as his face was shining from my orgasms. He undid his own belt and jerked down his old jeans and briefs.

"Take off your shirt Peter; I want to see all of you." He slowly undid his shirt throwing it into a pile of his clothes and shoes.

"Now it's your turn, sweetheart." I lifted my ass up off the desk, and he removed my skirt and panties. Then he went around to the other side of the desk and tugged my blouse over my head. The expression in his eyes was one of a man who was going to fuck his woman. I lay there almost helpless to his need and mine.

The bra was gone in seconds as he moved to my side. He drew my nipple into his wet mouth and lightly sucked on it. While he grabbed the other one firmly, squeezing it. "Um, um." He moaned out as he went from one breast to the other tasting me.

He then climbed on top of my upper body and moved to stand on his knees. His hard cock was straining as he was moving towards my mouth. "Suck it Isabella," he demanded nicely. I leaned my head forward, and he slid his cock deep inside my mouth, gagging me.

He was one sexually aroused man, and I was turned on by the fact that he didn't ask me to suck him. He forced me to. He moved his cock in and out of my wet mouth and watched my reactions. My mouth was making sucking and popping sounds as he slid in and out.

"Relax and open your throat up more so I can stick it in deeper." I tensed up slightly at his demand. Fearing I would gag or throw up on him.

"Relax sweetheart." He began massaging the back of my neck. "You might not be able to take all of my cock, but you can certainly take a lot more than that." He was looking at me, his eyes burning holes into my brain. His mouth was opened in a 'o' shape and the muscles in his neck were straining as he held his head back. Enjoying the anticipation of what he was about to do. He moved forward once more.

"Relax baby, please, I want this." He grunted as he stuck his cock further down my throat and starting pumping it. "Oh god yes, you are so good to me, Isabella." I relaxed my throat even more allowing him further entrance. Peter began to thrust in and out of my mouth. The pressure was intense as his thickness and length filled my opening. He groaned then halted abruptly. "I have to stop or I'm going to cum down your throat. I need to cum in your creamy wet pussy."

The sensations were moving all through my body, and I knew that he was drawing his experience from when he was a vampire. My whole body was broken out in goose bumps, and my stomach had constant butterflies.

He moved off of me and back down to my center where he inserted his big cock gently. We both hissed at the sensation of him entering me. I wanted this, I needed this. No man had ever made me feel this good on their own. He did everything perfectly.

He started increasing his pace and plunging deep inside of me. I moved my hips up to meet his every thrust. And I could feel myself getting ready to explode around his thick, long cock. We were both grunting and groaning like hot sweaty pigs, and I was getting fucked beyond my wildest dreams by a man I no longer detested.

"I'm ready to blow Isabella. Are you ready to have my baby?" Peter asked and with that I had a multiple orgasm. I screamed like I had never screamed before. I was panting trying to catch my breath and my heart felt like it would pound right out of my chest.

"God that was good," Peter gasped out in between harsh breaths.

Then he got up and extended his hand to help me sit up. There was no way I could walk out of here until my legs stopped shaking. Peter then took his hands and placed them on both sides of my face. I looked up at him automatically. "Isabella, I love you," he said so sincerely that I believed him.

"I love you to honey" I said while looking into his eyes. It almost felt wrong to lie to him like I was. But I needed him and I was all he had. Things were going to be alright between us for the time we would have together.

I looked over at the two way mirror knowing Jasper was watching, and I winked. While bending over to pick up my clothes Peter slapped my ass hard. "Ouch" He laughed.

"Come on honey, let's go to our new home." I then grasped his hand in mine as he led me to the door. I turned to shut off the lights, and I gave Jasper one last smirk. Then I closed the door and pushed the code.

**A/N: I want to say thank you to my beta Mizzdee for all of her hard work! :) And she does work hard.**


	11. Chapter 11

SM: Owns all things Twilight.

Carlisle Pays While Bella Preys

**A/N and warning: This Chapter contains a rape scene if you are sensitive to this or underage don't read it. **

**In addition, I am very happy to announce that this story is up for a Gem Award, Thank You Everyone. I think the voting ends today though so please go over there and vote for it, I would really appreciate it. I am not sure if this link will show up on here, but here it is.. http(colon)/gemawards(dot)blogspot(dot)com/ If that doesn't work then just type in 'Gem Awards blogspot' Thank You for voting and believing in Evil Isabella.**

** Another important note: Thank You to Mizzdee my Beta and close friend. You can find her stories on here as well under the same name, Mizzdee. :)**

****

Never Push a Vampire

Chapter Eleven

_Jasper's POV_

"Hello Jasper, did you appreciate that little side show daddy and I put together for you yesterday?" Bella glanced up into my face, and I could sense the lust that was radiating off of her. This time it was directed towards me.

"Did you enjoy watching us Jasper?" She questioned once more.

"I've seen better performances to be honest." And I had, they all had involved me of course.

"Really?" Bella said arching her eyebrow at me. "Because I thought Peter was, fucking hot. You know what they say about older men being better lovers."

Oh so this is how she wants to play it. She wants me to prove myself to her as a lover. Fuck her; I don't like to play pointless games.

"Bella"

"Isabella," she corrected me.

"I understand what you want from me, and you can't have it. Does that disturb you? Knowing that I don't want a piece of that body you consider so hot?" I stood with my arms crossed in front of me. She has no suspicion that I am gaining my power back. The mist still sprays, but it only puts out half the strength of the liquid that immobilizes me. It seems that I still have my southern charm working for me whenever it comes to her staff.

"I take whatever I want. You need to understand that. However, I can't force you to be my friend or lover. That remains, as always, your choice to make. I can, however, bend you to my way of reasoning." Isabella began pacing back and forth in front of me. I knew she was working up her courage to manipulate me.

"I was thinking that maybe I could get another of your coven, that if I could obtain one of them, then you might commit to my needs."

"You're trying to blackmail me into being your friend, Isabella? That has to be the stupidest thing I have ever heard. You have to earn a friendship through trust. You're acting like a little kid that can't have her own way. Are you going to take your ball and go home now Bella?" I asked.

"What would you know about balls Jasper? As far as I can tell, you don't own any. Alice carries them around in her purse, _soldier boy_. Let me ask you something, whenever you two 'fuck' does she inform you how and where she wants it?"

"No, she does not." I spat back at her. _Fuckin' bitch._

"I'll bet she does Jasper, you appear to be a fucking pussy whipped _boy_ to me." She was challenging me again.

"I am not a boy, I am all man baby, and it frustrates you that you can't have me." She looked over my body and then replied.

"I don't want it. I have a real man at home. I am in no need of a boy toy." Isabella snickered at me, she is testing my patience. She has no idea that I can tear her apart.

I started ignoring her.

"I like the feel of a warm man with a pulse. Have you ever had a warm woman before? I mean for something other than lunch?" I remained still as a statue never moving or even blinking. I didn't have to fake human traits here, everyone knew what I was.

"What do you ponder would be a psychic's worst torment Jasper? Possibly, enclosing her into a deep dark basement, so she couldn't see anything. Hum or maybe I could put Rosalie in one of these cells, paralyzed of course, with the neutralizer. Then I could just let my crew rape her repeatedly or…."

"That's enough, Isabella. That's a whole new depth of low even for you. Just tell me what you want."

"I want you to fuck me Jasper. But if you kill me Carlisle will be destroyed, in his human form, following my death." She stated as a fact.

"Do you always blackmail men for friendship or sex?" I asked.

"I consider you a challenge Jasper. I love a skilled challenge, and since I couldn't convince you to be my friend…" She paused, thinking of how to phrase the next statement. "I thought I could, at the very least, get a _fuck_ from you. However, it has to be of your own doing. It has to be your choice, your freewill. The rest are just effects to encourage you into viewing things from my perspective." She walked over to me and put her hand on my chest laying it across my heart. She then looked up at me in question. Isabella definitely had some confidence, I'd grant her that.

"How do I know that you still won't do those horrific things to Alice and Rosalie?" I wondered if she would lie to me at this point. Not realizing that my gift was becoming stronger. Oddly enough she told me the truth.

"I won't promise you anything. I do what I want whenever I want, unlike you. What makes you believe that vampires are so superior to us humans? Is It because, you have more life experience?" She questioned. "That doesn't make you smarter. If that were the case, you wouldn't be here to begin with. Oh well…I'm through playing with you Jasper, you bore me."

Isabella took action to exit the room. I couldn't enable her to carry out her strategy to harm the others. So I flew at her with lightning speed, and I ripped her clothes to shreds. She wants to be fucked, I'll fuck her raw. I then took off my own clothes, and I secured her against the wall with both of my arms on either side of her body. I hissed to intimidate her. She stared at me but never showed an ounce of fear.

I ran my hand up her leg and to her center. I roughly shoved two fingers inside of her. She actually got wet from it. I roared to let her know she was not in control of me. That I was taking her body, I was indeed in command.

I clasped her hand and demanded she pleasure my hardened cock. "Stroke it bitch!" I demanded through gritted teeth. "You wanted it and now you're going to get it, on my terms not yours. Never yours when it comes to me. I will not permit you to manipulate or control me. Do you understand me?" I yelled.

"Yes sir," she squeaked out.

"Stroke it harder. You're not satisfying me." I commanded. "Ah, um… yeah" I moaned as she jerked my cock harder. She scratched her long fingernails across it making me moan once more. My neck arched upward as I helped her increase the pace.

When I'd had enough of her hand I hastily took her by the legs and slid her bare body up against the wall. I looked her directly in the eyes as I spoke to her. "I am going to fuck you brutally hard and piercingly raw. I don't care if you come or not. In the world I live in, it's all about me, you fuckin' little bitch." I then thrust my hard cock deeply inside of her. I could feel her body trying to expand to accommodate me. I didn't give it time to though. I wanted it to hurt her; she needs to experience the pain. I thrust inside of her again, and she screamed from the agony. I clenched my teeth as I pumped my stiff dick inside of her repeatedly. "Don't you ever refer to me as a boy again, do you understand me?" she shook her head. "I can bring you a world of pain, Isabella. Do not cross me again."

I thrust into her even harder than before. Her back was sliding up and down the wall. She would have bruises and scars whenever I was exhausted of her. There was no kissing or coddling her. She was getting exactly what she asked for. I felt no compassion for her; only my need to prove who was in command here.

I took one of my hands and held it around her throat while staring her straight in the eyes. She knows I can snap her neck at any moment, as the terror she was projecting intensified, I fed off of it.

"We could have played nice, Isabella. However, you had to threaten me, now I have to punish you." I took my hand and slapped her ass hard, as she jerked forward her pussy slid even deeper onto my cock. "Um" I groaned.

Isabella started to appear upset so I played on her emotional state. "Is the baby gonna cry?" I slapped her ass again this time she screamed as I rammed hard into her. She needed to understand that Jasper doesn't play her games.

I removed her from my cock and shoved her down on her knees. "Suck my dick, NOW." She did as she was commanded as my cock sprang freely in front of her face. I began moving slowly at first then I increased the speed and depth. I made her gag and that turned me on to the point that I came. I pulled her hair as I did, holding her head back as I squirted all over her face. Then I slapped her cheeks a couple of times with my big cock, splattering her further with my cum.

I jerked back from her when I was finished. She just sat there on her knees for a few minutes stunned and trying to recover.

"You asked for it Isabella and you got it. So I don't want to hear your whiney mouth complain." I stated as I put my clothes back on. "I guess you'll have to leave here naked." I laughed.

"You would do well to memorize this day, Isabella. Never push a vampire to his limits. I have a perfect memory. I forget nothing, _nothing_. From the day you shot me and brought me here, until now, you have constantly tried your bullshit on me. Don't ever push a vampire too far, at least not this one. I'm not Carlisle. I have considerably less patience or control. That is just a minute taste of what I can do to you, do you understand, Isabella? No one is going to manipulate me anymore, especially you."

She slowly got up and plucked her access card from the floor. She then pushed in the code and swiped it walking out without saying a word. She closed the door and shut the two way mirror. I would say that she understands me completely.

_Bella's POV_

I had some additional clothes here in my office. I re-dressed myself and straitened up my face and hair. I tried to control the trembling aftershocks that were running throughout my body. I pressed the intercom button, "Margie, can you come in here please?"

Margie arrived in a matter of minutes. "How did the pictures turn out?" I asked.

"Isabella, you look terrible. That monster could have killed you," Margie said with concern.

"No Margie, you would have seen that coming." I tried to smile and winced as I swallowed hard. My throat was sore from both Jasper's hands encircling it and his cock being shoved down it.

"Isabella, I am only human and I miss things sometimes. I would never have allowed this to befall you had I known he would be so rough with you."

I started playing with my hair, struggling to hold back the tears. Jasper had frightened me to my very core. I did get what I was asking for I guess by domineering him like I had. I would never have believed he had the durability to pull that off.

"I'm fine, really" I assured. "Margie, can you look into whoever is the head person concerning the sprayers and guns? I believe Jasper has dazzled one of our crew members somehow. I need to know who goes in and out of that cell. The sign in and out sheets need to be observed along with the cameras in the hallway to this door. When you figure out who is responsible, I want to deal with them personally."

"Anything you want Isabella."

Then the tears started to overflow as reality hit me. Jasper could have killed me today and, as much as I hated to admit it to myself, he is smarter than I gave him credit for. He has earned my respect by standing up to me like he had. I am not accustomed to a male being so dominant towards me. He called me on my bluff, and he took control of me and my body. I need time to think about all that has transpired. I'm not totally sure of my feelings right now. I had raped Carlisle, and now, I felt as though Jasper had raped me of more than just my body.

He had taken away my confidence, security, and everything that I had strived so hard to overcome in life. I now felt like that eighteen year old girl again that Edward had walked away from all those years ago. I felt unworthy, the pitiful human that was cast aside once more. I feel shame and regret. I have to hold onto my sanity, I can't lose control. I have to be strong and keep my eye on my future. I can't let my guard down. I won't let another stupid vampire destroy me.

"The pictures, Margie, can I see them now?" I needed to get myself back on track.

"Oh, there were some excellent shots taken. I know you will approve, Isabella." She handed me the camera and I scanned through the photos. She was right, there were some exceptional photos.

"Can you get these developed for me Margie? Have copies made and then send them to Alice." I was smiling for a change. I had pushed Jasper to his limits today, as he had pushed me to mine, and soon I would force Alice to hers with these pictures of her husband fucking me.

**Don't feel too sorry for Evil Isabella, she always has a plan up her sleeve. However, she is finding out that Jasper isn't as nice as Carlisle/Peter. So What did you all think of what Jasper did to her? Did she deserve it? What will she do next? Let me know what you think, and please remember to vote for Isabella today.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

SM: Owns all things Twilight

**A/N: Hello everyone, I wanted to take the time to let you know that this story did win the 'Diamond Award' for the 'Best Dark Fic' that it was up for. Thank you, Nachos4Children for nominating this story and having faith in it and me.**

**My awesome beta who has quickly become one of my best friends, thank you Mizzdee! You can find her stories under her same name. Check her out.**

**Thank You Jill for pimpin' me out, as she so nicely puts it.**

**Thanks to everyone who took the time to vote for the new and unknown one, me. Thank You also goes to the lady, who is trying to run my numbers up by posting on both sites,** **Fanfictionfeedn_the_addiction. You're awesome.**

**To all who have read this and especially those who have taken the time to review it. I love knowing what you think and expect, questions and suggestions are always welcomed. I try to think of all the answers, so there are no loopholes, but it's nearly impossible. Your questions are appreciated as well as your encouragement. **** Love you all!**

Carlisle Pays While Bella Preys

Chapter Twelve

Everything Is Confusing on This Cloudy Day.

_Peters POV_

The previous two weeks since I have been out of the hospital have been incredible. I've taken up jogging as a good way to let my mind wonder. The bouncing from one thought to another gives me a great outlet to process everything I think and feel. Everything seems so new to me after being in that coma for three months. I love to eat, everything tastes like I haven't eaten it in years. I enjoy playing on the computer. I even have my own Twitter account. I don't have many friends on it though, Isabella's friends, mainly.

I became friends with the guy across the street, Sam Uley, and he and I have spent a lot of time together. He and his girlfriend Emily moved in around the same time Isabella and I did. In the last two weeks we have played baseball, jogged, swam, hiked, and played laser tag. We've gone to the dog track and the horse races as well. It's been something new every day. He says that since I don't remember anything that we are going to try everything at least once. I hope to get a motorcycle like Sam has. Then we can go out riding together, maybe take a trip if Isabella can get some time off of work.

Sam has been a good friend to me and I feel like I have known him all of my life. We talked about the tattoo he has on his shoulder yesterday, and I got to reasoning that I want a tattoo as well. So we're going to do that today. I can't wait. I want to do something special for Isabella. I know that I love her, and I want something that says forever. Something that shows her that, even though I have lost a lot of my memories of us together, I know my love for her has never died and the flame will burn in my heart forever.

Isabella and I had our one and only argument over the weekend. We went car shopping, and she insisted on getting me a Subaru for safety purposes. I didn't want that though. I saw a sleek black Mercedes at a dealership we had passed, and I fell in love with it instantly. She insisted on getting her own way though, so yeah, I was _pissed_ at her. I am an adult and I believe I have the ability to choose the car I want. She eventually backed down, and I got the car. However, every time she walks by my baby, she looks like she wants to spit on it. Sam said that was normal. Women get jealous of cars because they don't understand the bond men have with them and they feel threatened.

Then he went out and rented this old movie called 'Christine' insisting that I had to watch it. That was seriously a messed up flick man. The car and the girlfriend were both jealous of each other. Firstly, you cannot have a love triangle between a woman and a car, it's just not possible. Christine should have known she couldn't win. She didn't have the right kind of _heating _equipment. Secondly, a man may indeed love his car but, it can in no way, hold the same kind of power over a man that his woman does. Those are the simple facts. But I guess for educational and entertainment purposes Sam thought I needed to know what the signs were, just in case my car decides to come to life and take possession of me. You know, because of my memory lose and all.

Sam and I were enjoying our morning run when my thoughts were interrupted by the sight of the mysterious woman that has been hanging around our house lately.

"Sam, do you see that woman there, the tall red-headed one?" I asked him trying not to be obvious by looking straight at her as Sam and I jogged by.

"Yeah, has she talked to you, Peter?" Sam started jogging backwards and had a full view of her walking away.

"No, does she live in this neighborhood?"

"Nope, I can promise you that she doesn't. Stay away from her Peter. Do you understand me? She's not someone you ever want to come into contact with. If you see her, call my cell phone, and I will be right over."

"Why Sam, what's wrong with her? I've seen her at least twice a day for the last four days. What does she want?" I asked as our pace started to pick up.

"Well, in Bella's line of work she makes a few enemies. That woman is one of them." Sam said turning around and jogging forward again. He had a look of total concern on his face.

"How do you know that, Sam? Didn't you just meet Isabella a few weeks ago?"

"Um Yeah, but she talked to us before you got out of the hospital, and she talked about her profession. She spoke a lot about you. She is head over heels in love with you man and she feels deeply threatened by other women. I wouldn't talk to another woman if I were you, outside of Emily anyhow. Bella couldn't deal with that."

"Why do you call her Bella?" I asked.

"It's her nickname isn't it?

"I don't think she likes to be called anything other than Isabella."

Sam shrugged. "I'll see you around ten if you're still interested in getting that tattoo."

I shook my head confirming that I was and Sam left me standing on the sidewalk in front of my home. He seemed to know more about my wife than I did. I know I lost my memory, but I think he just totally twisted my questions around on me. I still didn't know who the woman was, and why was she's Isabella's enemy? Am I to stay away from her to stop my wife from getting jealous? It just all seems so ridiculous to me.

_8 am after the run. _

_Esme's POV_

I observed Carlisle as he walked casually up the driveway of what he presumes to be his new home. His home is with me, for he is my love, and he is my heart. He does not belong to that devious bitch of a woman who is openly trying to steal my husband. I am aware that if I am going to confront him, I need to do so now. I walk up to him at a human's pace. He is standing just outside his garage door picking up a basketball and spinning it around on his finger. This seems to be very entertaining to him, as his now blue eyes twinkle in amusement. The smile spreading across his face is breathtaking. Though many things have changed in his outer appearance, the smile, still very much belongs to my Carlisle.

"Excuse me." I speak as I walk toward him. He glances over at me, the basketball falls off of his finger, and he takes a step catching it as it bounces.

"Can I help you?" he asks curiously.

"Do you remember who I am?" I inquired, gauging his reaction to my question. I can see before he ever replies that he doesn't.

"No should I remember you?" he answers with a question as he continues to play around with that foolish basketball. He seems uneasy with my presence. He is very much a human and somewhere inside himself, he grasps that he should fear me.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, you should. This may come as a shock to you, but you are my husband." Carlisle starts smirking at what I have told him, and I don't appreciate his mindset towards me.

"Please, just hear me out, Carlisle." I implore him gently with my tone of voice. I need for him to believe me if I am ever to have him back in my life. Convincing him that he was formerly a vampire will be challenging enough. However, I must initially convince him that he has been deceived by Bella, and he is my husband, not hers.

"Lady you have mistaken me for somebody else. I don't know anyone named Carlisle. That name must have gone out of style years ago." He laughed.

I have to act quickly if I am to convince him of his true identity. He needs to realize the truth, I am his mate, and he belongs only to me. I will destroy that bitch in her sleep and bite him if this doesn't persuade him.

"Your name is Doctor Carlisle Cullen…" He quickly corrects me before I can finish.

"No my name is Peter Facinelli. I am not a doctor. I used to be an actor though." He smiled, acting as if what I was recounting to him was a lie. He believes he knows himself, and I am the outsider.

"An actor!" It was now my turn to laugh, how could she invent such an unbelievable truth to an intelligent man, and him accept it? "What were you before or after your acting career?"

"Well I am currently unemployed. I was in the hospital until a couple of weeks ago. I am still recuperating after being in a coma for three months. I accidentally struck my head while trying to get out of our previous home after it caught on fire." he explained as he was throwing the basketball against the house and catching it after it bounced.

"You are a physician and I will prove it to you." I then grabbed his medical license and some other documents displaying those to him. He tucked the basketball underneath his arm and took the documentation I had, carefully studying each one.

"These are Carlisle Cullen's doctor and marriage licenses, not mine. I told you who I am Miss."

I quickly handed him the photos I held.

"Look, here are some pictures of us together and these are our adopted children." He flipped through each individual photo while shaking his head back and forth, indicating to me that he had no recollection of even one of us.

"You have a nice looking family here Miss…"

"Esme," I interrupted. He handed me back the documents and photos as well. He clearly did not believe I was being truthful with him. I could tell he was contemplating how to handle this situation.

"Esme, I am not your husband. That is not me in those photographs. How could you even think that it was? I look nothing like your husband."

Before he could finish and without thought I blurted out. "But your scent is the same as Carlisle's."

He started chuckling at that. "My scent? Okay, I know I just took a jog and I might smell somewhat, but I assure you that-for the most part-I smell like zest. I am zestfully clean." He winked and I shook my head giggling at his meager attempt at a joke.

"You tinkle like little bells when you laugh, it's cute," he responded. "I really wish I could tell you where your Carlisle is lady. I am sympathetic towards your loss. He sounds like he is very much loved and needed by you and your family. However, I have a wife and I love her dearly. We are trying to start a family of our own," he stated with so much pride for her, and hope for their future.

"You're planning a family together?"

What was her reasoning behind that? She wanted to have Carlisle's children? I would have given anything to have given him children, and I couldn't. I started to sob.

_Peter's POV_

My heart ached for this stranger and the loss she must be feeling for her husband. I know that without my wife Isabella, I would be without my true heart. Esme seemed so certain that I was her Carlisle. She was so blinded by her grief that she did not recognize the difference in the features between her Carlisle and myself. Carlisle was blond with butterscotch eyes. He was taller than I, and his form was more muscular. I was tanned and Carlisle was pale, very pale, like the dead.

It seemed as if I could feel the depth of her pain by looking into her saddened eyes. I found compassion for this beautiful stranger that had certainly lost her way. I couldn't imagine how it must feel to be alone in this world without someone to hold me at the end of each day, someone to make love to throughout the night, and to wake up with in the mornings. I love all of those parts of my life and everything in between. If Isabella were missing, who knows what tricks my mind might play on me.

She had pictures and documentation of their lives together. The pride in her eyes from all of his accomplishments was very clearly written within her desperate face. I wondered if her family was aware that their mother was out here alone, seeking out strange men to replace their father.

Surely, this woman was in need of something for depression. She was grieving for her husband. I wondered if he had died or possibly just ran off to be with someone else. The rejection and denial alone would take a tremendous toll on ones heart and mind.

"Miss is there someone whom I can call to come and pick you up? Perhaps one of your children is close by. You really don't need to be wandering the streets alone." I said with a calm and soothing tone in my voice.

"No Carlisle you are all I need my love. Please believe me." She was sobbing yet no real tears fell from her eyes. There was desperation in her voice as she pleaded for me to believe her. I looked at her with compassion as I spoke.

"Esme, I am not your Carlisle. I told you my name is Peter and I am already happily married to a very beautiful and very intelligent woman. She's my life and we are going to have a family together. I'm so sorry for your loss; I can tell it runs deep. You must have really loved him..."

"I do love him," she interrupted, "and he's standing right in front of me."

"No, I have been married to my wife for almost four years now." I corrected her mistake. I wasn't sure how to handle her emotional state at this point. She was clearly not accepting my explanations of my life to her. She ran up to me and threw her arms around my neck pulling her body close to mine. I just stood there unmoving. I felt her chest shake with every sob that escaped her. Esme's body felt cold as it touched mine, causing me to shiver.

Before I could blink, I saw a woman standing on my lawn, and she was uttering some kind of language that I didn't understand. Esme's body tensed and then she flew backwards almost taking me with her. Her body landed against my house, and the impact shook the foundation. I ran over to her, sure that she was now dead. No one could live through a trauma of that nature. The body couldn't withstand such deadly force. To my great surprise, she wasn't even scratched; she simply walked forward brushing herself off and glaring at the other woman standing on my property.

Sam came running over, standing directly in front of me as if he were trying to protect me. He was shaking all over and gritting his teeth. I wasn't sure which woman he was trying to save me from. They both appeared frightening to me at this point. "Peter go...into the house, and do not… come out… until I tell you to, understand me?" he said while staring down the woman who was clearly in need of some mental health care. I was guessing she was the enemy.

"Sam, don't do anything to her. She is clearly unstable and delusional." I informed him.

"Yes, Peter I know exactly how to handle her. You need to go in now and trust me to take care of this situation." Sam was very persistent that I leave them be. I looked at the grieving woman and she nodded her head for me to leave. She wasn't afraid of him. So I left feeling out of place, and trusted Sam to deal with this situation. I knew he would not harm such an emotionally unstable woman.

_Later that same evening_

When Isabella walked through the doorway that evening, my heart fell to the floor. She had been roughed up by someone and hurt extremely bad. I got up from the sofa and ran over to her, examining her with my eyes. She was black and blue all over.

"What happened to you, baby? You look like you were in an accident or something…. God look at your neck, it's extremely bruised."

The bruises on her open neck appeared to be from someone's fingers. "Did someone try to choke you? And look at your arms…" I said inspecting them. "Did you get attacked by somebody?"

I felt fear run completely throughout my body. Isabella began sobbing as she started to explain to me what had happened.

"You know how we study vampires at work?" she started.

"You were serious about that? I thought you just didn't want me to know what was in that room," I replied stunned at the realization that such a creature actually existed.

"No we research them; we manage to control them with a unique... that doesn't matter. Someone must have fallen under his charm and discontinued giving him the recommended dosage that debilitates them. That is the only way they can be studied…" I interrupted her.

"So you walked into a cell, expecting to do your job, and this vampire attacked you?"

"Yes, I didn't even see him coming at me. It was all so quick Peter. He heaved me up against the wall and secured me there. He had his hands around my neck. I thought I was going to be killed, Oh God." She cried.

I walked over to the sofa sitting down; I wished to comfort my wife. I put my arms around her and tucked her under my arm. I was hoping to make her feel protected.

"Margie saw it on the cameras that were installed to watch them. She saved me Peter."

"Them…there are more than one?" She nodded her head yes as the tears fell breaking my heart in two. I could feel her pain in every sob. This day had been filled with drama from the time I had come home after my jog until now.

"Well, then Ma-Margie came in-ta-to the room and sh-shot him with that liquid neutralizer a few times un-t-until, he finally dropped his hands and fell to the floor. The crew destroyed him when he was able to be han-n-dled again." Isabella sobbed out.

"Did you figure out who was letting this vampire get stronger?" She shook her head no. "Oh honey, I don't want you going back to work there ever again. It's not worth your life, Isabella. What if you would have been pregnant? You have to consider these things if we're going to start a family together sweetheart." I needed to protect my wife. She stood by me through everything and now I was going to return the love.

"I can't relinquish my job Peter, we would lose everything we have. It was one mistake," she defended.

"That one slip-up almost cost you your life today." I lifted her chin to look at me. "I can't jeopardize losing the only person in this world that loves me."

"Your eyes are so beautiful Peter," she said as she looked deeply into them. "I have always loved them."

"Baby, don't switch the subject on me. I was thinking that I feel fine now, and I can go out and get a job. I can take care of you." She was having none of that. She's always thinking of me first.

"No, no you are staying right here. I need for you to recover fully, just because you feel fine doesn't indicate something couldn't be amiss."

"Gee thanks Hun, that makes me feel so much better," I laughed trying to ease the mood. "I did something today that I think you might want to know about."

"Oh no what did you do, Peter?" She arched that beautiful eyebrow of hers at me. I took my fingers and tapped the tip of her nose. She is so adorable, whenever she gives me that look. "Well I thought maybe I could show you." Isabella smiled at me making my heart fill with love for her.

I stood up from the sofa; I was so excited I couldn't stand still. "You have remained by me through thick and thin, and I wanted the world to know who I belong to. So I did this…" I took off my shirt, so she could see what I had done.

"Oh my God, Peter you didn't," she laughed and got up to feel my chest.

"It's an old timey looking scroll, and it has my name and yours on it. Then there is space left for each of our children's names. Do you like it?" Isabella started crying again but this time I suppose they were happy tears.

"No one has ever done anything like this for me before Peter. I don't even know what to say." This made me grin because my Isabella was at a loss for words. That's extremely rare, since she is always using words with far too many syllables for my taste. I know she's a very intelligent woman and all, but honestly, I don't expect her to be so formal all of the time.

Last night I had politely told her that after we had finished making love. We held each other close and talked for hours about anything and everything, laughing and acting silly feeling safe in our own little bubble. It's hard not to remember different things in one's life. I know I will never get those memories back. Not that I was diagnosed that way. It's just something I know somehow.

"How about I go and run you a bath, and then I can take a look at those wounds you have. Did you go to the hospital?" She shook her head no as I headed to the bathroom.

I took care of her wounds and marks. I don't know how I knew what to do. I guess it was just out of basic instinct. However, I did a job that even a doctor could be proud of.

I lowered myself down into the other end of the bathtub, expecting to finish washing my lover's body. She didn't seem to want me to touch her below the waist, claiming that she was aching all over from the attack. I then noticed the bruises on her thighs and I peered up at her in question. She lowered her eyes downward.

I grasped hold of her knees, spreading them, so I could examine her further. She was black and blue on her outer and inner thighs. I started to tear up as I began to put the pieces together. I moved her ass carefully until she was seated on my lap, while her body lay on the other end of the bathtub. She had been more than battered by that vampire. My wife had been raped. Her pretty little kitty was not only black and blue, but purple in places as well. Isabella's body had been torn and stretched to accommodate his size.

"I'm sorry, Peter," my beautiful angel wept.

I got out of the bathtub without speaking a word, there were no words. I then walked slowly into our bedroom. I wasn't sure how I was feeling as I dressed myself, never bothering to dry off my damp body. My movements felt almost robotic. My wife had been raped by a vampire and was apparently too humiliated to tell me…her husband. I felt a blinding rage explode through me as I grabbed the baseball bat out of the closet. I took a merciless swing at the image I saw of myself in the mirror. Striking until there was nothing left of the glass but tiny shards.

Tears were streaming harshly down my face as I continued to swing at anything I could make contact with. I broke vases and shattered pictures that hung on the wall. I busted a night table in two after I had effectively swung and hit everything that was placed on top of it. I tore everything off of the bed with my hands. I busted our alarm clock. I shoved over the bureau and kicked anything that had landed in the floor.

I still needed to alleviate the rage I was feeling, so I took my fist and drilled a hole into the wall. I yelled out as the pain shot through my hand and I held it as I turned away. My back slid slowly down the wall as I started to scream and cry out at the top of my lungs. I broke into a sweat with tears streaming down my face. Bella ran to me inspecting my hand. It was definitely broken.

"He's dead Peter, let it go, baby. I'm alive and we're together. That's the only thing that matters," Isabella comforted.

"He raped you and that does matter, Isabella. Who knows what inner damage that might have caused? That woman, the red-head was here today. Sam said she is your enemy." I gasped out still trying to catch my breath as the pain shot through my hand.

"She is a vampire, Peter. She wanted to trick you. Margie was the woman who stopped Esme from hurting you today. She not only saved me, she protected you as well. That woman intended to transform you into a vampire, baby." Isabella reached her trembling hand out to me, touching my sweating face.

"I can't lose you, Peter. You are the only man I love. The last man I will ever give my heart to."

I realized that now, more than ever, she meant what she was saying to me. She quietly sat down on the floor next to me, gently positioning her arms around my neck. She then laid her head on my chest, and I held her lovingly with my good arm.

I don't know how long we sat there that night, absorbed in our own thoughts. However, I do know that I made the correct choice almost four years ago. Isabella may be a hard ass on the outside, on the inside however, she is all mine, heart and soul.

**Do you think that they really killed Jasper? Does Bella really love Peter? Do you think that Alice will use those same pictures she was sent by Bella against her? I guess we should visit Alice next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

SM owns all things Twilight.

Carlisle Pays While Bella Preys

Chapter 13

Then and Now

_**Peter's POV**_

_I came walking into the hospital room, smiling. _

"_How's my favorite patient today?" I asked._

"_Hi Carlisle," a charming voice greeted me coming from the single bed in the ER. "Guess what I did?"_

"_Well based on your previous history," I said putting my hand on my chin pretending to think. "I would have to say Edward wasn't around to catch you this time when you fell."_

_She was looking downward, embarrassed that I knew her so well._

"_Where does it hurt?" I asked kindly._

"_My leg," She answered shyly looking away from me. I knew she was biting her lip again, I could smell the fresh blood._

_I moved forward taking her leg in my hand and began my examination._

"_I may have to stitch up that lip of yours if you don't stop biting it so hard," I teased._

"_Sorry," she said softly._

"_Well it appears nothing is broken. You must have just bruised your upper leg. I should order an x-ray though just to be sure." I concluded as I began to write in her chart._

"_No Carlisle I want to go home. I'm sure with your vampire hearing and experience you know that it's not necessary." I laughed at that knowing she was right. I knew her leg wasn't broken, but hospital procedure required an x-ray to assure nothing would be over-looked. I decided to let the x-ray go stating another medical injury instead. I knew she didn't need it, and I wasn't going to put her through it._

_The door opened and __Edward came in._

"_Is she alright Carlisle?" worry was etched all over his face for his human girlfriend._

"_She will be perfectly fine, son; you can take her home now. Charlie will be worried if she's not returned soon." I lifted up her chin in a fatherly gesture tapping her on her cute little nose, as__ I looked into her eyes I spoke, "Please, be careful next time. We can't afford to lose you Bella."_

I awoke in a cold sweat. I had recognized one of Esme's sons from the photographs she had shown me, and he was Isabella's boyfriend in my dream. She was so young and naive. I was acting like her father. They had called me Carlisle and I knew my son's name was Edward. We didn't call her Isabella, we had called her Bella. Just like Sam had.

That woman had really done a number on my fragile mind yesterday. That integrated with Sam calling my wife Bella, and Isabella being raped, must have had my subconscious mind wavering. Isabella was peacefully resting. We were sleeping in the guest bedroom. Our bedroom remained a disaster after I had lost my temper and wrecked everything.

I peered over at my wife and the bruises were now becoming more apparent. Then I looked at my own broken hand, and it was throbbing from the pain. I needed another pain pill to stop the ache. I sat up and walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water while grabbing my pill. We had spent five hours in the ER, and I had only slept for a couple of those. My mind was spinning, trying to process everything that had happened within the last twenty-four hours. I then decided to get dressed and take a run to clear my head. I needed an escape and I wasn't going to receive any relief just sitting here.

_**Jasper's POV**_

I had overheard Bella speaking to her friend outside of my 'cell' as she chooses to call it. She really seemed to be shaken up by my behavior, and I was beginning to feel guilty for harming her, after all they were just words, idle threats. Then I heard her ask about the photographs and having them dispatched to Alice. It's as if Bella organized this all along, like she understood me and in what manner I would react to her. Maybe I had given too much of my previous life away to her that day we had talked so openly to one another. One thing I know for certain is Alice will be upset to see the 'Major' side of myself that I had held at bay for so remarkably long.

I am positive she will despise me for this, in her eyes it will be another lapse in self control on my part. She detests that part of me. She never seems to grasp just how far I have rightly come. I deny myself daily of my natural food source, but I only get recognition regarding my faults. She's always negative, never positive, at least were I'm concerned.

Bella had manufactured some excellent points that day, but now I am fearful that Alice may have taken my choices away from me. How could I have fallen into Bella's trap so easily? I need to get out of this place before someone turns that shit that debilitates me back up to full strength. I have to get somebody's access card, and I don't care who I have to take down to get it. I've got to beat those pictures home or Alice may never forgive me. The family may never forgive me. I didn't think it mattered, _until now_.

_**Two hours later**_

I heard the sounds of the swipe card and code as they were being inserted. I remained beside the door. I can smell the female who is always very respectable to me as she enters.

"Hey beautiful" I say in my most seductive voice, she giggles at the compliment.

"Hi Jasper…I just wanted to say hello. My shift is beginning in a few minutes, and they have me scheduled on a different floor tonight. So I thought I would drop in and say hello to you," she said shifting her eyes to the floor. She is extremely intelligent and modestly shy. She must not have gotten word about what happened here today, I sensed no fear towards me. "So, what's going on outside in the world today?" I asked very innocently.

"Well, they are investigating everyone who has been in contact with you. I'm nervous I might lose my job, or worse, my life. Every individual who has, under any circumstances, left here on faulty terms with Isabella has come up missing," she answered, and now I felt it, the fear.

I could conceive that coming from that icy hearted troll. I recall how she threatened those men on her crew the day they held me up, so she could personally secure me to that cross. They were scared shitless, I could discern that just from looking at their faces. They knew she meant business.

"Oh Angela, I am so sorry," And I was. I had never intended to cause such a sweet girl like her any kind of harm.

"It's my own fault. I knew I shouldn't have turned down the liquid remedy in here. I am aware that it's only a matter of hours before they discover the truth. Even so, I couldn't tolerate seeing you nailed to a cross and suffering that week. No one deserves such cruelty at the hands of Isabella. She truly has become a monster. She has no right to call you one." She paused swallowing hard. "I thought that maybe you could go home tonight. I mean, if I am going to die anyhow, then it may as well be for a good reason."

"Angela I can take you with me, and I can make sure you are protected. I can provide you with enough money to last you, and your future children, for the rest of your lives. A new identity, home and car, everything that you require would be at your disposal," I offered.

"It sounds like a fairytale Jasper, but I can't hide from Margie. She'll find me, and if I don't get you through these doors soon you'll surly die as well. I heard what happened today," she sighed. "I certainly cannot condone a woman being forced into that. It's wrong to rape someone Jasper, I would know. I was raped a few years back by a man whom I trusted." Tears started to fill her eyes as she remembered. "I never bothered anyone. I have always kept to myself, and you know that. We went to school together after all."

Now I just felt like a total asshole.

"I know it was criminal Angela…but she threatened my wife and sister. Rosalie was gang-raped, and left to die. That's how she ended up being transformed by Carlisle. He smelled the blood and he couldn't stand to see her suffering. There was nothing as a human doctor he could do to save her life, but as a vampire, he was able to redeem her. It was dreadful enough that she wished to lock Alice in a dark basement thinking that would be a seer's worst nightmare. However, to threaten Rose like that, to cause her to relive her worst fear again. I couldn't allow that, Angela. I thought maybe if she understood what it felt like to be forced, to be raped, that she might find compassion for those who had been. All I ended up doing was making matters worse on everyone, especially you," I said regretfully.

Angela and Bella used to be such good friends and now she only feared her. She must have offered Angela this job knowing that she was a loyal person. She didn't factor in her compassionate heart though. That heart was precious and needed to be saved.

"I understand why you did it Jasper, and I don't hold it against you either. She raped your father a couple of times. I didn't see the tapes because she covered the cameras. However, I did sneak into her office and I read her journal. He didn't deserve to be treated so cruelly. Doctor Cullen is a good man. Did you know he won't live past three years, Jasper? Just long enough to father a child or two for her. She believes that between his intelligence and hers, that their children will accomplish miracles." She blew out a slow breath.

"Why did she capture me Angela?"

"Well according to her journal on you, she expects you to raise them with her," she answered shaking her head in disbelief.

"Why?" I asked moving toward the door.

"You have power and knowledge in other areas. Her children will know how to battle and how much compassion to have before wising up and taking a stand. It's hard to explain really. However, she considers your strengths as Carlisle's weaknesses and vice versa."

"That fuckin bitch, how fuckin' low down of her. To take away a life, as if disregarding the trash. Then just replace the weak with the strong." I was very pissed off by what I had just learned. She hated Carlisle that much. What did he ever do to harm her, _nothing_? It was Edward who had wanted her safe and protected. He had made the choice. She was his mate to do so with, not ours. Yet Carlisle is the one who pays.

Bella had turned into a beautiful woman. She was as beautiful now as any vampire I had ever met, and yet her attitude made her the ugliest kind of creature. If only Edward would have permitted the change when James had bitten her; they would both still be in their honeymoon stage.

"Angela I hear footsteps coming this way. They're coming for you. We have to go, now."

"No you go, Jasper. I can head them off and keep them occupied." I could feel how sincere she was. So I did the only thing that I could do. I picked her up, tossing her over my shoulder and ran. I streaked past those men so swiftly that all they saw was a blur. However, they were rehearsed enough to understand what that blur was, and they set off the alarms. As doors starting shutting, I ran at a maximum speed to beat them. They were in lock down mode, nothing getting in, or out. Angela wasn't coping easily with the speed and finally became so lightheaded that she passed out which was good because I needed to slide at a few points, and I barely made it to the exit before it closed. Nevertheless, I did it. I got away, and I had protected Angela in the process. I was going to be home free within minutes of jumping the fences.

Or so I had thought, just on the other side of the fence, there were wolves standing with Margie. I saw her arm shoot up, and I knew I needed to move swiftly before I was caught up in her spell. As it turned out the only person caught up was Angela as she was seemingly held up by thin air, and then her body was thrown with the flick of Margie's wrist over, and then downward. Angela landed on some barbed wire at the top of the fence, and as Margie twirled her hand around, the wire wrapped around Angela's neck effectively killing her. I had sent out waves of lethargy so Angela would sleep and Thank God she never awoke. I had no choice but to continue running or else her death would have been in vain.

So I ran until two of the wolves had taken me down. A third one phased in front of me, it was Sam, and he shot me three times in the neck until I could no longer fight them. I was defeated by Isabella once again. Angela had given her life for nothing, and Alice would receive the pictures tomorrow.

**4 months later**

_**Bella's POV**_

Everything in my life has been going as planned. Well, with the exception of the child I am now carrying. It appears that the little tike is flourishing at a vampire rate of speed. It was confirmed with an ultrasound, so I informed Peter that I must have gotten pregnant just before the house burned to the ground causing my three month pregnancy to be almost seven. I will deliver early as far as Peter will be concerned.

To my amazement, I only have a tiny bubble showing. I will be one of those women who doesn't stretch a lot or gain much weight during pregnancy, for that I am sincerely grateful. Doctor Masen is concerned with the speed and the rapid growth of the baby, saying that Peter must still be retaining vampire chromosomes. This makes since, he was a vampire for almost three-hundred years.

The good doctor also worries though, that I may have somehow become pregnant by Jasper. He asserts that we don't actually know what the turnout might be, having not literally studied the possibilities of a human/vampire relationship. The rapid growth would be better explained if Jasper were to have fathered this child. However, I will never accept that. This is Peter's daughter, it just has to be.

For I, after all of these years, have found love again with Peter. I never would have believed it to be possible after the train wreck Edward had left my heart in, but it's true none the less. I love Peter with my whole heart and soul, and I will kill to protect him, to protect my secret. I have started working with other scientists hoping to find a way to keep my husband alive, I want him with me forever.

I must keep Jasper around long enough to see if it will happen though. If I can't accomplish keeping Peter among the living, then I will require Jasper to assist in the raising of this child and possibly another if I can find a way to explain its rapid growth to Peter.

Jasper has been resting quietly for almost four months now. Well not lethargic per se, but as close as a vampire can get. I don't hate him for what he did to me that day, hell; I was the one to set him up after all, to get at Alice.

Margie had seen Alice's reaction to the pictures and, as planned, she was thoroughly disgusted by them. Rosalie loathes what happened to her so, in her eyes, reasoning that Jasper had raped me was worse than the murder she was planning for me herself.

Esme had shown up in our bedroom one night soon after I had told my husband, _not hers_, that I was pregnant with his child. She was going to end me that night once and for all. She didn't expect Peter's love and protection for me. She really seemed hurt by it. _Oh well_. He's not the first husband to have ever been stolen by another woman, technically speaking, of course.

She had entered our bedroom through the window, and she made herself known by laughing loudly. She wanted me to fear her, and I did because I had never seen Esme's face so murderous until now. She had come back for Carlisle and this time she had no intentions on going home without him. Rosalie and Alice had accompanied her.

I reached for the phone to call Sam, but Alice darted with vampire speed to stop me. I screamed louder than I ever had as Esme lunged for me. As fast as Esme had been, Peter had been faster almost reacting as quickly as Alice; he hadn't noticed he had been so swift, as he covered my body with his own to protect me and his unborn child.

"Carlisle, release her now. She has caused enough sorrow," Esme demanded.

"She is my wife and I love her." I then heard gasps from all three vampire women. They couldn't believe he could love me. Hell most of the time I couldn't myself.

"You just think you love her because that is what she has filled your head with, they're lies. Carlisle everything she has ever told you are lies," Esme announced as the facts.

"I could never love the likes of you, Esme. You are a pathetically sick woman, or whatever the fuck you are. You will not get to my wife and unborn child without killing me first." Peter spat through gritted teeth. The anger and determination in his voice had been intimidating even to her.

"She's pregnant?" Rosalie couldn't believe it was true. "A baby… Carlisle's?" She questioned.

"Or Jaspers," Alice added bitterly.

"I don't recall ever inviting you into my house. Isn't that some kind of vampy rule or something?" Peter asked, ignoring what Alice had said.

"No, its myth," Alice answered. "One of many."

"Esme, you can't hurt the baby," Rosalie said in a devious voice. "Let her have it and then we will take the baby and Carlisle home to live with us. We will turn him back into your husband, and we will help Carlisle raise the baby. You will be a mother again, Esme. Think about it, you will have everything that you ever dreamed of with Carlisle." She encouraged as Esme considered the possibilities.

"No you will not take my husband or my baby!" I yelled from under Peter as the tears started to roll from my eyes. "I will kill you or anyone who dares stand in my way," I swore it.

"Isabella, sweetheart calm down," Peter soothed. "I don't want you or the baby upset. If it's me they want then I will go and face my fate with them." He looked up at Esme. "If I go with you, will you leave my wife and our child alone?" he asked.

"NO, God Peter No, I swear I will die without you, please." I got out from under his protective body as he tried to stop me. I was ready to fight them all. They would not take the only man I had ever loved…other than Edward. I would fight to the bloody death, mine.

"Esme listen, you can hear the baby's heart beating." Esme's eyes brightened up with the sound, as she thought of my baby becoming hers. "Let's take them all now, and after she has the baby, we will kill her." Rosalie smiled happily.

Unexpectedly, Peter ran at Esme with a pencil trying to pierce her cold dead heart. I guess it was the closest thing to a wooden stake that he could find on such short notice. This hurt Esme's feelings even though she knew he couldn't damage her with it.

"Okay Carlisle you've made your point, you chose her. Now permit me to make mine. You have until this child is born, use your time wisely, because afterwards Bella dies, and you return to being a vampire." She promised with fire in her darkened eyes.

"And what of the fate of our baby? Are you planning on eating it? I mean you can't stand being around human blood, and toddlers bleed every time they scrap their knees," Peter accused. He was still standing there holding the broken pencil, he had charged her with.

"We are not human drinkers we live off of animal blood," Alice answered for Esme. "You my dear father taught us all this way of life."

All three women gathered at the window at a rapid speed. Esme turned once more to give her last warning.

"Don't even think of trying to run Bella, we will find you, bitch. You should have considered the end results when you started a war with vampires."

"Yes," Alice chimed in. We have also found a way around your witch. It turns out while she's sleeping, she can't see or stop us. Let's face it; she has to sleep sometime Bella. All the money and pay offs in the world can't stop that." She stuck her fucking tongue out at me, and I had to smirk. Un-fucking-believable.

Alice smirked back at me. "So Bella you got to meet '_the major'_. Thank you, by the way, for the pictures you so kindly provided me with. Jasper has two personalities, kind of like you do. You know, one for Carlisle, and the one the rest of the world sees."

They then turned and disappeared leaving through the window. Peter and I were alone now and in tears. He cuddled me and rubbed my stomach loving our child as well.

"I'll never let them hurt you or the baby, Isabella," Peter swore. He then laid me down on our bed and made love to me. It was the sweetest kind of love I have ever known.

Has it been worth everything that I have gone through in my life to find love again? I would have to say 'yes' it has. To love and lose the first time pushed me over the edge. But to love and lose this time would surely kill me.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank You Mizzdee, you're an awesome beta and friend.**

I own nothing Twilight.

Carlisle Pays While Bella Preys

Chapter Fourteen

Bella Tells Jasper the Truth.

_Bella's POV_

I knew it was just a question of time, a couple of weeks or days, until my little girl would come into this world. I knew I needed protection for her and our family. Not just any kind of protection, I needed vampire insurance and I knew exactly where I could locate it.

I had been bringing Jasper slowly out of his slumber for the past couple of days. I was worried as to what his reaction to me might be. I had not been to see him since the day I had provoked him with threats against his family. I had needed those pictures to inflict pain upon my former best friend Alice. What better way to hurt her than to fuck her husband?

I wondered how he would receive me now, would he attack me again? Possibly kill me? How angry he must be with me after everything I have put him through. I know he overheard me talking to Margie as I informed her to send those photos to Alice. I meant for him to. I never expected him to hurt me like he had though and revenge is in my nature.

Even so, I wanted Alice to suffer so I went for her soft spot, knowing it was Jasper. Knowing it would cut her cold heart deeply. I hoped it would destroy their marriage. I wasn't so sure it had though being I got a thank you from her perky fucking ass. Jasper was just an innocent ploy in my plan to get even with her. Nevertheless, I knew it would break his heart as well_. Evil_ is a four lettered word after all.

He would be angry with me and rightfully so. I only hoped that my being pregnant would stop him from killing me.

I inhaled a deep breath and blew it out as I opened the door. Jasper was standing there unmoving. His eyes were a darker brown-almost a human color from him not having fed while he had been in his slumber. He had eaten today though. I had made sure he was fully satisfied, not wanting to be his next meal. He had been given clean clothes after he was permitted to shower. A red tee shirt and jeans that fit snuggly on his perfect vampire body. His hair shown in golden blond hues as the fluorescent lighting kissed it affectionately. His plump lips turned down into a frown showing his dimpled cheeks as his brow furrowed, when he saw me there. If I hadn't have known the truth I would have believed he was Carlisle's son and even Rosalie's brother.

The only reason he was here at this point was because he knew I was coming, which honestly frightened the hell out of me. I wasn't so sure that I wanted to meet 'The Major' again as Alice had called him. He both scared me and turned me on. However, no thoughts like that need to be going through my mind now. I am a woman in love with her husband and I am only here to ask for assistance.

"Jasper," I greeted, my voice seeming shakier than I had intended it to. "I urgently need your help." I remained standing by the doorway trying to retain some semblance of authority and hoping to escape his grasp if need be, however unlikely the possibility. If he didn't help me or kill me, I would make sure that someone else he loved suffered.

"You're with child," he suddenly declared as fact. In talking this way he undeniably indicated the era he was from. Reminding me that he was a man forever trapped in a young body.

"I am aware you can hear the heartbeat," I responded dryly.

"I can experience the infant's emotions; she's eager to be born," he answered knowingly. I wondered exactly how much he might sense with his gift. Did he recognize if this child belonged to Peter, or perhaps the possibility that she was his child? That was a secret that needed to be kept between Doctor Masen and myself.

"What else can you perceive?" I asked him curiously.

Trying not to alarm me, he slowly began to approach me. He peered into my eyes and the baby leapt in my stomach causing me to jump at the suddenness of it.

"May I?" he asked motioning to touch my swollen belly. I nodded my head 'yes' not feeling that I had a choice. I knew he was dazzling me and I was upset. My baby was scared of him being a vampire that had to be why she was rapidly moving around. _That bastard was scaring her_.

He placed his palm on my abdomen against my will, and he smiled an honest smile, completely reaching his eyes. The baby was moving quicker, and I observed my stomach as it moved from side to side. Fear commenced to run all throughout my body as I now realized that he knew more about my baby than I did.

The tears then began to roll down both of my cheeks as I began to understand the actuality, that there was more than a distinct possibility, this may well be his child. And Jasper knew it.

"She has my gift," he smiled as his eyes lit up even more. My face began to crumble. I felt my chin begin to quiver. This had all began to feel as if I were in a dream. The world around me was moving in slow motion as I began to fall apart.

"She will be more human than vampire Bella." he announced when noticing my mood and expressions change.

Was that statement meant to make me feel significantly better? Because it _had not_. My heart fell to my feet, the realization nearly knocking me over. I shook my head as the painful lump in my throat began to choke me. I knew this was a prospect. However, until now, I had not considered Jasper knowing what I did not. I preferred believing she belonged to my love and husband, Peter. How could I have messed up like this_? Damn it!_

"How do you know that she belongs to you Jasper?" I asked needing confirmation.

"She has my power Bella. I can feel what she feels, and she can feel what I feel. I'm sending her love. She is both joyful and fearful. Why is my child afraid Bella?" he asked bending his head in a move that appeared slightly more animal like than human.

"Because I am," I sobbed feeling defeated. "For many different reasons Jasper."

"Tell me?" he asked concern framing his face now.

"She was supposed to belong to Peter, Jasper…." He interrupted as my tears began to fall harder.

"And since I violated you, she belongs to me." He declared and I shook my head answering yes to his question.

"What about your role in that Bella? You set me up never even considering that a male vampire might be capable of fathering a child. We don't breed with humans for a reason. We find our mates, and they are almost always vampires. This spares us all anguish, because the Volturi does not permit vampire babies Bella. If you know what I mean," he said motioning toward my rounded belly. He didn't wish our child to understand the endangerments it was going to be born into, neither did I.

However, I remembered Edward once telling me why there were no vampire children. They were hard to control and Aro would not allow them to give away their most guarded secret to humans. That vampires truly did exist. They were a risk not knowing any better than to feed their hunger. Like a human baby would take a mother's milk, a vampire baby would take a human's blood. An older child would feed their bloodlust openly and in public. Never considering the consequences they faced afterwards. I flew under Aro's radar with my knowledge of them, and I intended to stay that way.

"I will protect this child with my own life, Bella. With you being the mother, I will also protect you." He solemnly vowed.

"What about Peter and Alice?" I questioned.

"The infant comes first," he stated harshly. "If I have to choose between the two of you, know that I will select you second," he stated without a second of hesitation.

I wasn't offended by this. I was relieved. Of course the baby becomes number one. I want her protected above all others. At least we can agree on that part.

"And Peter… Alice?" I asked desiring to know if he would protect Peter at all, or if Alice would be his first priority after the baby. Maybe he wanted her to be the mother. Just like Esme had desired to take this child and raise it with Carlisle.

"I love them both Bella. I _don't_ love you. However, our child does," he said gazing at my stomach. I knew they were communicating in a language I could never be a part of.

I nodded my head in understanding. I knew he didn't care about me, how could he after all that I had executed upon him? I had wanted to become this handsome creature's friend, but now I was his distrusted egg donor.

"We all need your protection Jasper. I have apparently started a vampire war with the women of your coven. They want me dead." He snickered; this being no real surprise to him. I then continued, ignoring his reaction. "They want to take my love away from me and turn him back into Carlisle. I detest having to beg for anything Jasper, but I am begging you for my family and our lives," I said wiping my tears with my fingers as they continued to fall.

"How can you hate Carlisle and yet love Peter? They are the same individual Bella. He may look and act differently. Nevertheless, it's undoubtedly true." Jasper had now moved back over to the other side of the cell, crossing his arms and standing up straight. He glared at me with contempt while making his point.

"I am aware it's true, although Peter has this way about him. He loves me Jasper, and he makes me feel good about myself again, like I'm his world. My heart feels whole with him. It's a feeling I thought I would never experience after Edward left, after you all had left me." The insecurities I had felt as a teen-ager were starting to return with this thought. I had lost Edward; I will lose Peter as well.

"He's still Carlisle. Bella, you need to accept that. What happens when he dies? Are you going to allow that to happen?"

Those were legitimate questions that he deserved an answer to. Carlisle was his father figure after all. Here comes the beginning of the rough parts I need to address with him.

"I'm working with some other scientists to come up with anything that will prolong his human life. Peter and this baby mean everything to me and I won't stop trying to save him until the very end," I answered truthfully.

"And if that doesn't work, then what, will you simply allow him to die?" His eyes were piercing with the judgment he held within them. He meant to intimidate me with them. I know this for a fact; I had learned this from the Cullens many years ago.

"NO!" I shouted. "I will distribute him back to Esme if it comes to that. I won't allow him to die a human death Jasper. I love him too much," I sighed in between my tears. "I require your assistance in that area as well as another. I would like for you to work along beside me since you are a vampire. Maybe you can grasp things that we as humans cannot. Please Jasper," I begged. I knew he could feel my pain and the sense of loss and fear I was fighting over possibly losing Peter. For a brief second, I saw his wall fall and his eyes fill with sympathy for me, fleeting as it was.

"I'll help you if I can, Bella. Not because I agree with it, but he is already human. I would personally like to see him for myself."

"That was another thing that I wanted to discuss with you. I'm pretty confident this is your daughter now. I don't want Peter to know that, it would destroy him Jasper. He needs to think she belongs to him. If he merely has a couple of human years left, then please give him that and please give me the chance to have his child. It may be the only part of him I will ever have._" Oh God_. "I won't get the chance to give him that if your family takes him and the baby away from me," I said as I pleaded with Jasper once more. "I know one way or the other Jasper, I am going to lose him. I have to accept that. Nevertheless, if I have his baby then I will always have a part of him to hold on to. Can you understand that?" I asked while wondering if I could even hold onto his baby myself, with Esme and Rose biting at the bit to steal her.

"I am the father to this child Bella. I have certain rights," he said through clenched teeth. Great, he chooses now to become possessive.

"I am not trying to take her from you," I tried to explain before his anger increased. "I am simply asking you to play uncle to her until I can have Peter's baby, or he returns to Carlisle, whichever comes first. Is that so perplexing to understand?" Give me a break here.

"She's mine!" He raised his voice feeling threatened.

I understand that I have granted him something he thought he could never have; now he feels like I am snatching it back from him. It's not like this would be forever. He should feel grateful.

"You can come and live with us in our home. You can get to know Peter, and you will witness, with your own eyes, how wonderful he is. You can also provide us protection from the women. You won't miss out on seeing ou…our daughter every day," I offered.

I could tell he was thinking things over in his own mind by the way his brow was furrowing.

"If I do this, I will require assistance as well Bella. I cannot fight three pissed off women alone. Vampire or human," he chuckled at his little joke.

"What do you suggest then?" I asked. My body stiffened as I feared the answer he would give me.

"We will bring in Edward for protection as well." _Fuck, I knew it._

"Edward," I scowled. What a predicament that would be. I can hear it now. '_Edward, yes it's true, that although I don't love you any more I do love your ex-father Carlisle, who is currently Peter. During that time I provoked Jasper to have sex with me, so I could send off pictures to his wife Alice. Guess what? I got pregnant by Jasper. No, you can't tell Peter, and yes I expect you to protect us all while I try to get pregnant again after I have Jasper's baby. Come on in your room is ready.' _I rolled my eyes at even the thought of explaining that one.

"Yes, it's the only way Bella. The two of us can confine the women. I will not allow harm to come to the baby or you as her mother. She of course loves you." Jasper paused before continuing. "Esme will never hurt Peter. Because she understands that he is _her_ husband. And Bella, she is right."

"Huh," I huffed. _No she's not_.

"There's one further problem Jasper," I began. "When all three women broke into our home that night, Alice called your name and brought forth the possibility that you may be the father. Peter isn't stupid and although he has never brought the subject back up, he will undoubtedly recognize your name. He does however believe the vampire that raped me is dead. Somehow we will have to convince him that you are not the one Alice is speaking of." I hate laying this all out to Jasper but what other choices do I have?

"Just refer to me as Major, and we'll go by Edwards's middle name, Anthony_." I wish it were as simple as that._

"Esme has shown Peter pictures of her family." I was now frantic about the thought that this was not going to work. I'll just bet that Alice had told Esme to do that_. Well fuck me_.

"Calm down Bella, it's not good for the baby," he said sternly. "I will be able to sense what Peter feels, what he will buy into. Let me handle the talking until I find the right way to convince him of things."

"Peter thinks Esme is delusional because he doesn't remember her. Can we use that fact to convince him that her vampire sons are concerned about the innocent humans?" I asked hoping against all odds this would work.

"You're far from innocent," he mocked. "Edward and I will think of something along those lines," he then assured me.

"How long do you think we have before the baby is born, Jasper?" Somehow, I just knew he would have that answer.

He moved and touched my abdomen once more, and I could feel emotions coming from both within and without of my stomach as they communicated. I must say it was quite the rush.

"Six to ten days, she wants to be born even now as we speak. However, your body will not allow her to, unless she was to claw through you, which she won't do. She loves her mother." He removed his hand and drew in an unneeded breath.

"I will permit this to take place Bella for numerous different reasons. I deeply love my daughter, even now I have bonded with her. She loves you and she already understands who her actual parents are. This is the only reason I won't be uttering anything to Carlisle. I realize he has always yearned for a child even though he was not granted the chance to father one in his human life. That's why he and Esme treasured us, so I will not deny him this, as long as I know I have my own child. At some point Carlisle will have to know that the female child is my daughter. I don't care if he is a 'vampire Carlisle' or a 'human Peter', do you understand that?" He was dead serious. Unless I could think of a way to get her away from him.

"YES" I answered swallowing hard. I hate giving up control over anything, especially my child.

"I will not tolerate any of your games anymore either. Don't think that you can off me and keep my daughter_." Fuck how does he do that?_ "I will take precautions to ensure that she will be with me if you do so, and you'll never see her again…understand?" He glared harshly at me. I think I'm in hate.

"Yes," I answered through gritted teeth, crossing my own arms.

"Okay If I am free to go now, then I shall go to retrieve Edward." _NO._

"How about asking Emmett instead?" I suggested meekly.

"Rose will never allow that Bella and you know that. He won't fight us, but he won't them either. You have successfully divided our family, Congratulations," he said and then proceeded to clap his hands together. _Sarcastic Asshole_.

"Will Edward come?" I never thought I would have to be this close to Edward again in my lifetime. Now he was going to be in my house, with my husband. The thought of it made me very uncomfortable. If Jasper is helping me and the other scientists than Edward will be, more likely than not, staying with Peter.

"He has consistently loved you, that has never changed. This will hurt him deeply, and I hate to have to inform him of my loss of control. He will not take that well, and he will try to destroy me for it. However, it won't work." He did not seem to be looking forward to hurting Edward. How could he be, Edward had been nothing, if not a good brother to him.

"Don't injure him Jasper. I realize you are fiercer than him, but I don't want him hurt." I plead in Edwards's defense, although I wasn't sure as to why.

"I promise you Bella. I will not kill him. Even so, I will not stand for him to kill me either. I have a reason to live now, and I can't help but to believe this was fate," he said once more peering at my stomach. A small smile crept onto his face. No doubt he was sending love to my daughter, our daughter, I could feel the love radiating between the two of them.

I shook my head, what else could I do. I was running out of options, and I needed protection from those crazy assed bitches. I just hope Jasper and Edward will keep their mouths shut. If I lose Peter and the baby, I will kill myself. Then everyone will be pleased that I'm finally gone from their lives.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I know this is not the chapter I had originally said was to come next to a couple of reviewers out there. It came to me yesterday, and I felt very inspired to write this one. I hope you enjoy it, and if you like, please review. I am sorry to those of you I upset with Jasper being the father of Isabella's baby. I did plan for it to be Carlisle to begin with. But after thinking over a few things I recalled the title to this story, Carlisle Pays. And even when he is Peter, he is Carlisle, and he pays.**

**However, Carlisle will have his day in the sun to sparkle, simply because I love him. ; ) Take Care out there.**

**Mizzdee, my beta, my friend and teacher, thank you will never be enough! **

SM: Owns all things Twilight.

Carlisle Pays While Bella Preys

Chapter Fifteen

Whispers to Carlisle

_Esme's POV_

I light a candle every evening and as I watch it slowly burn down, I talk to my husband in hopes that he will somehow hear me. I hold his scarf to my nose and inhale his scent, making him real to me once more. My body aches for everything about him. The feel of his tender fingers as they caress my face and then move throughout my hair as he looks at me and smiles. The way his lips caress mine soon followed by his whispering 'I love you' into my ear. He always anticipates my needs and desires before I ever realize them myself. He knows when I need his slow hand as he gently makes love to me. He also knows when I need the animal that lives inside of him. The dominate male who will take his mate as he wills. "_Oh Carlisle, I need you," _I whisper as I look out the window and off into the woods.

"_I miss every single thing about you. The sound of your potent voice as it moves from my ears down throughout every inch of my awaiting body, my dear husband, only you can do this to me._

_Every minute of every day and night Carlisle, I wait faithfully for your return to me. Alice insists that you will arrive home soon and that keeps my hope alive. I am afraid my dearest that I had fallen into the deepest, darkest part of the night when I thought you were gone forever, taken from me. I felt the coldness as the loneliness consumed me, taking me under into its depths, and I welcomed it my darling… I welcomed it._

_Sometimes I imagine hearing your voice carried by the wind, and it kisses my ear sweetly, comforting me, reminding me that we are as one._

_Sometimes I experience your fingertips, as they ghost lightly over my breasts, sending chills down my already cold body, reminding me that we as are one._

_And it consoles me._

_My heart talks only to yours, so please hear me, my sweet physician … all I ever need is you. The days are so very long and the nights without you are even longer. I try to fool myself into believing your working late at the hospital again. However, as the months have slowly passed by, my heart jerks with the knowledge that it's forever a lie._

_The children are the only thing that has kept me from walking into the fire and becoming ash, eternally blowing in the wind in search of you._

_I will, however, endure what needs to be dealt with as I know you are not aware of who you truly are, my husband and my soul. It pains me deeply to know that you have been manipulated and hurt by someone we both considered a daughter. Now she sleeps with you in dreamful bliss every night, while I await your fate, and mine._

_You always wondered if you had a soul, and I know Edward made you question your own choices concerning your robbing of his … of ours. But love, how can you question that now? If that were so, you could not have become a human man again. You thought you were an abomination to God, never considering yourself in the light to which a God would, loving us all unconditionally._

_However, seeing you in a human form shocked my very being. You are so different, yet so much the same. How can such a miracle be? The miracle that is uniquely you, my Carlisle. Your eyes are the loveliest shade of blue, set off perfectly by the color of your hair. The roundness of your face, the slight tan of your skin that was once as milky in color as mine, astounds me._

_I watch as she slowly takes you from me, and from our family. And I curse her very human ability to achieve such great success in doing so thus far._

_I worry my love, for our son Jasper and what she has done to him with her evil ways. She sent photographs of what appears to be a loss of control on our son's part. I can see the pain in our daughter's eyes, and I want so much to take that away. How do I give her comfort as a mother, Carlisle? I need your wisdom in such matters as these. If I had received those same photographs with you, oh god, I just can't even conceive it." _

I walk slowly over to the bed and pick up Carlisle's pillow snuggling it close to my breast. It's not him; it's far too soft and without weight. Yet knowing it belongs to him somehow helps the longing I feel. I cry tearless sobs into it desiring the loss to be full once more. I then stand up and make my way down the hall and into his study. Everything is just as he left it that day; his presence is strong in this room, his scent overwhelming. The energy he put forth into everything to help others, lingering. He only desires to give aid to the human race, to save the ones he can and to comfort those he cannot.

I move to sit in the chair behind his desk, placing my own limbs on the arms. I purchased this for him knowing he would look remarkably handsome as he sat in it, passionately engrossing himself into his work. And I was right.

"Mom," Edward calls to me from down the hallway, and I am lifted from my thoughts by the sound of concern held within his voice.

"Yes Edward," I respond only now realizing that he is back from his hunt. I wonder how much he has heard, how much he has read inside my mind.

"I'm sorry Esme … for my unwise choices. For afflicting everyone while trying to protect her from this life we live." I can hear the remorse in his voice so clearly. I understand that he is still in love with her. She was meant to be his mate, and he knows that time has passed for him. I don't believe he would make those same choices today. He has lost a father and a brother, and I…a husband and a son.

"No, you're right; I wouldn't make that same choice Esme," Edward answers my unguarded thoughts. "I know how you are feeling. I have lived with the loss of her from minute to minute, knowing I have wasted an eternity to love her. It upsets me greatly to know she is posing as my father's wife. I know as man and wife, what goes on behind their closed bedroom doors. She was mine to love, and I have to wonder if this was meant to torture me more so than you."

I then begin to sob knowing that she is carrying Carlisle's unborn child. I would have given anything to have created a child out of our love. I desired to give him that. However, Carlisle always said that I was enough for him to love, and the children, he could not love anymore than if they had been our very own.

"I know you love him Esme. I did not say that to hurt you, but to remind you of the lie they live. However, stealing their infant which they have conceived together will not fill the void you experience completely." Edward opened the door to the study and walked in sitting down on the edge of Carlisle's desk. "It should have been my child she carries, my love for her that helped conceive it. But I denied her the very intimacy that she desires. It was only natural for her to crave that whether it was from a human or a vampire, love is love, if for a lifetime or an eternity." He now sobbed as well. "I know you despise her Esme, and that's your right, as well as Alice's, for what she has taken from the both of you. She took from the two of you what I, in reality, had taken from her, her very reason to exist.

She found the love she was seeking with a man she sees as Peter. Somewhere on the surface she denies what lies underneath … Carlisle. We all see it clearly, but Bella, as intelligent as she is, has fooled herself for whatever reason into believing it. There is only so long that you can bury the truth, lie to yourself and those around you. When the truth confronts her…" Edward ran his hand through his hair trying to calm his emotions before he continued to speak. "She will be either more vengeful than before she fell in love with Peter, or in a greater depression than she was after I left her in the woods. Either way she will pay for my mistake in denying her, Esme."

"We have all paid Edward, although not for your choice to save her from your worst fear of her losing her soul. For her choices, I do not feel bad for her and what is to come upon her. I'm sorry for you Edward, but she took my husband and my son. She began the war between herself and us vampires. She knew the price she would ultimately pay," I said a little harsher than I intended to.

"Maybe that was her reasoning, Esme. Maybe she wants to be slain by the very beings that have caused her such heartache to begin with," he defended.

Edward then removed himself from his seated position on the desk and moved out of the room at vampire speed. I observed him through the window seeing his departing form as he ran into the woods to release his guilt filled emotions.

One simple human, Isabella Marie Swan, has delivered more pain into this family than even Aro himself could have conjured up.

There are only two more members of my family Bella could perhaps hurt, and I had to consider the possibility of this. I know she detests Rosalie, but would she hurt Emmett? No, I will take matters into my own hands if Carlisle does not return soon. Jasper will arrive tomorrow and hopefully bring some answers with him as well.


	16. Chapter 16

SM: Owns all things Twilight.

Carlisle Pay While Bella Preys

Chapter Sixteen

**As always, I would like to thank Mizzdee for helping me pull this together. She is the teacher who has taught me many lessons and for that I am truly grateful. Love you girl.**

**This chapter was a challenge for me to write. I have spent full days on it, trying to make contact with Isabella's feelings, so I hope you enjoy it.**

_***Please remember before you read this chapter that they will have their HEA, trust me. ; )***_

Wicked Lies

**Bella's POV**

Had I have known what a horrid day this would have turned out to be when I had awoken this morning, I would never have bothered to even get out of my own bed. My bed felt warm and safe as I lay there staring at my gift from above.

Peter had been my salvation from the darkness that had once devoured my wretched soul. His eyes saw through the walls surrounding my bitter heart, and his loving hands took them down with the ease of a skilled carpenter. His touch soothed the rage that consumed me. With his loving words, his hands had sown the pieces of my shattered heart securely together once more.

His passionate kisses released me from my prison and the chains that bound me had fallen soundlessly to the floor and my body became warm like the sun again. His body molded into mine, fitting snugly inside of me, and as he rocked it, his very essence seemed to leak into my every pore, leaving his love within its chambers to grow and flourish.

Making love with Peter was always fulfilling. Whether it was sweet and slow or wet and wild, it was uniquely Peter. Wherever the mood led us, we followed willingly and we never stopped to question its control over us. We just went with it and took what we needed from one another, always remembering to give back in generous proportions. I had no doubt in my mind that he was my soul mate, and that I would die for him without a second thought.

His scent reminded me of a blanket left blowing in the spring breeze to dry. The smell causing you to inhale deeply and pull it up around your neck in anticipation of a good night's sleep. When he looked into my eyes I saw forever, our forever, and I would do anything it took to make that happen.

I would never bring myself to regret the fact that I had transformed Carlisle Cullen into Peter Facinelli. He made me feel like every bit of hurt that I had received at the hands of the Cullen family, was a debt almost paid in full by Peter's loving hands alone. He was my peace offering, and I had gladly consumed him. Filling my glass to the brim and drinking in his sweet elixir daily.

**If only**. Those are two words that describe most instances of regret in one's life. If only, I had waited…if only, I had said…if only, I had thought to…If only,_ I_ had not gone to work today.

I walked into our study when I arrived home to find the husband I adore, sitting behind the desk and staring out the window. Peter pivoted around in the leather chair he was sitting in when he heard me enter the room. He was slumped downward and his face was one of utter devastation, setting off the silent alarm inside my heart. I knew this was going to be bad and he hadn't even spoken a word yet.

His upper lip set pouted out upon his lower one, causing his chin to noticeably jut out further than usual from the strain he was placing upon it as he desperately struggled to fight back his tears. His face had been left unshaven with a shadow of stubble nudging out and, as I glanced up further, I perceived his nostrils were moderately flared. His eyes were a blotched cherry red underneath and his long black eyelashes were wet with the tears which had freshly fallen only minutes before my arrival. The insides of his blue bedroom eyes were a deep bloodshot red. His eyebrows were squinted downward as he was trying so desperately to keep his tears at bay. His forehead was slightly wrinkled from his face being crunched up in a manner that screamed of his broken heart.

In Peter's hands he held an empty broad sized document package that must have been delivered earlier in the day. I then noticed the documents had been randomly scattered around the room. I felt stunned into a dream-like state, as everything around me seemed to be spinning out of control at a slow rate of speed.

I knelt down in shock picking up the cover page which read – from the desk of Angela Weber, to be delivered in case of my demise to Peter Facinelli. I recognized exactly what those documents were and, I knew where they had materialized from. They had been taken from my desk at work and copied.

My eyes were drawn towards the highlighted yellow areas. I wasn't aware as to who had marked them, Peter or Angela, either way I felt trapped by their confines. I didn't need to read any more to know what was upsetting my husband. I knew for certain now. Those words held the key to my sentencing of a life without love, Peter's love.

My brain was slowly processing what my eyes had discovered, and I felt as if the inside of my heart had been pierced painfully hard by an invisible hand. My heart seemed to plummet deeply into my stomach making it feel a strange sensation I could only describe as panic. The fears then dropped into my soul cutting open a deep wound that would blatantly bleed out, entirely consuming what was left of my sanity.

"Oh God," I said swallowing hard. "Peter, I can explain."

I heard Peter let out a sob. "Can you?" he asked in a broken voice.

There was a deafening silence between us. I was feeling panic as it began to flow throughout my entire body once more. It almost felt like a jolt of electricity as it shot through my chest. I hadn't had a panic attack since Edward had left me in high school and now was certainly not the time to fall to pieces.

"Her father showed up at the front door this morning," Peter began. "He said he had come across this…stuff, in his daughter's apartment a couple of months ago while clearing out her things," Peter paused. "He apologized for not delivering this to me sooner. He just had so much to take care of concerning her, and he was still grieving her untimely death." Peter then glanced up at my questioning eyes. "I know she worked for you, Isabella. Her father said the two of you were old friends from school."

"I did attended school with Angela and I offered her a job where I work, some years later," I stated not able to deny such a simple truth.

"You never mentioned her death to me though," he pointed out. "If she was such an old friend, shouldn't we have attended her funeral or at least sent flowers, Isabella. I mean, I felt like a total ass not knowing who she was when her father, 'the reverend', knew more about your friendship then I did." My Peter was very upset and I knew I needed to take caution when answering his question. _Think, Isabella think._

"Angela and I were friends in school, that's true. However, we were distant from each other for many years. Whenever I ran across her years later she was searching for a job, I thought her trustworthy, so I pulled a few strings and actually developed a position for her. Her duties were easily performed, and she was paid a good wage for meaningless tasks. I provided her with the utmost of care, so she would never be without anything." It was a shame that she had to thank me by stabbing me in my back.

Peter sighed inhaling a deep breath as he approached his next line of questioning.

"You write about Carlisle Cullen a lot in your research...as you refer to it." He then plucked up a small pile of documents that he had deposited to the side, flipping through them to retrieve what he was searching for. "You truly despised him, didn't you?" he asked with tears he could no longer contain now running down both cheeks.

"Peter I…Carlisle was…" I was trying to explain.

"No," he interrupted. "Tell me the truth. You owe me the truth, don't you think, Isabella?" he asked sincerely.

"Yes, I despised him," I responded with a quivering voice, answering him honestly. I had hurt him tremendously and I wasn't going to insult him by lying any further than I would feel forced to.

"If I understand what I am reading here correctly…you man raped him…burnt him with his natural enemy of fire and then, just for kicks, you punched him in his swollen mouth. Afterwards you allowed him to suffer for two days before giving him nourishment that would heal him." He paused and chuckled darkly thinking back. "Damn I must have totally looked like a fool thinking a pencil would work as a wooden stake through the heart. Bet you had a good laugh over that one didn't you babe?" Peter accused.

"Peter sweetheart, I love you," I said sweetly. "I have only laughed with you and certainly not at you. You were merely trying to protect the baby and me. How could you possibly have known fire was their true way of demise? Most of my research is classified, including the fact that vampires exist. I..."

"Yes, I… I, meaning you, everything is about _you,_ isn't it Isabella?" Then he held up his hand not allowing me to answer as his anger began to show through the hurt. "And the list goes on," he continued. "You chained Carlisle up and assaulted him after that. Then had him pleasure and fuck you against his will."

"No… he liked…It wasn't like that Peter, I swear. I did what I needed to do in order to continue my research on mythological creatures," I defended.

"Fucking is a research I am certain you are decent at." The level of bitterness that fell from his lips with that statement alone left me feeling momentarily overwhelmed. I could tell his mind was already made up on this matter and all I could do was pray, for one opportunity in hell, that he loved me enough to glance beyond my faults and consider my needs.

"Now it states here that Carlisle is Peter. Am I correct in assuming that is…_moi_?" he said indicating himself. He then looked at me with those blue eyes that I know will forever haunt me in my dreams. I just shook my head in acknowledgement to his question knowing that he wouldn't allow me to defend myself at this point."So, you really did these things, _to me_?" he said certain of my answer.

"Yes," I said as I held my head down fearing the only man I loved no longer loved me in return. I was shaking uncontrollably by this time and my eyes weren't able to stop the tears that soaked my face. Was I honestly so horrid that I didn't deserve love?

"So I was a vampire?" he stated more than asked. "Carlisle Cullen, the one you despised enough to torture so unmercifully." He definitely had put all the pieces completely together in his own mind. How could I openly deceive him any further? Between what he now had as evidence against me, and what Esme had shown him some months back, I was undoubtedly busted. I had no desire to continue to lie to someone I genuinely loved anyhow. It had become an extremely daunting task, and I feared I had already lost him.

"Yes," I sobbed, giving no further explanation or excuse.

"That deranged vampire woman, Esme…is it? She was the one with love enough to tell me the truth, and those pictures she had shown me. They were of my family, Carlisle's family?" He chuckled at how bizarre this had all began to sound.

"She is not your wife Peter, I am." I said forcefully, but Peter disregarded me and continued with his questions which were sounding like nothing more than statements of fact now.

"I was a physician?" He asked raising both eyebrows while reading through the documents. "Damn, who would have ever thought that," he mused. "And I was almost three hundred years old. Wow, I must have been farting dust in my old age," he said without any trace of the humor I had come to love in his voice. "Three hundred years of experience must have looked damn good on my résumé though," he said sarcastically, looking up at me from where he sat.

"You must have hated Carlisle immensely to have sentenced _me_ to deathso easily. Kill me once as Carlisle and then allow me to die of a heart attack or some shit like that after you successfully had me father…wait," he said holding up one finger, as if insulting me, as he scanned the documents in front of him. "Ah yes, here it is, two noble peace prize winning children. Damn you must have been disappointed when you ended up with a stupid human being like me instead," he chuckled.

"No, you are extremely intelligent Peter, and I am aware you hate me right now, but you have to believe that I honestly do love you. Please tell me you love me too Peter," I cried.

"**Hate,** won't be a strong enough word for what I will feel for you, once I get past the shock of all this, Isabella," he said raising his voice to me. His blue eyes turned a watery cold as he continued his questioning. "Jasper is my vampire son, am I right?" he asked wiggling the paper that he held in front of me, reminding me he had proof of it.

My body and mind wouldn't enable me to stand anymore. I sensed myself begin to fall backwards, landing on my bottom and then just giving up and laying on my side in defeat. My hair covered my tear filled face hiding me from Peter's condemning eyes. I was beyond hope without his love. He was the only man who had loved me enough not to try and change the woman I was, deep down inside, but had instead ushered her to the surface through his passionate love and genuine affections. I couldn't recall how I was supposed to function without him. I only knew I would die inside.

"Isabella, answer me, and I mean now!" he demanded, as he clenched his teeth together in an attempt to hold back his temper.

"Yes P-Peter," I replied between sobs. He didn't appear to care that I was laying here in despair. My entire body was trembling at the realization that this conversation could be the end for us.

"I am Carlisle and you shall address me as such," he said as if he were now transforming back into Carlisle.

"Did you execute my son, Isabella?" he asked with a slight tone of alarm in his voice.

"No, I couldn't do it," I reluctantly admitted.

"Where is he then?" he probed further.

"He went to bring Edward so that they could protect us from Esme and her daughters," I responded. This was so unlike Peter. I thought he would at least ask if the baby was okay considering my current state of upset. What if he truly did hate me within just a matter of these few hours?

"You mean to protect you," he corrected. "Why would Jasper want to protect you?"

"He is aware of whom you are, and he doesn't wish for the baby to become hurt," I answered. "Those women want to take my baby from me, and Jasper won't allow her to be separated from her mother."

"Ah that brings me to these photographs of you being attacked. Wow you talk about a shocking sight to look at…this was. I must admit that I had some mixed emotions when I first saw these. I remembered the bruises on your body that evening and the anger I felt at knowing you had been violated by a vampire." He then held up one of the pictures. "This is Jasper, my son, correct?"

He wanted me to confirm this. Nevertheless, I didn't respond to his question. Why should I when he already held the answer in his hands? Why would he persist on inflicting me with senseless shit simply for the satisfaction of the guilt and condemnation it caused me?

"I think this picture is my favorite one though, Isabella. I have witnessed this face on many occasions," he chuckled darkly. "Your cum face. At least I was good for something, wasn't I?" he let out a sigh as he placed the photograph upside down on the desk.

I couldn't handle anymore of his condemnation. I had to try something; anything to make him understand that I wasn't the same woman I used to be. I began to crawl on my hands and knees over to him, throwing my arms around his ankles like a dog begging for his master to love him.

"Please forgive me Peter, please. I'm pleading for your forgiveness," I wailed from somewhere deep within the confines of my very soul. "I am so sorry. I'll do anything I swear, anything to make this right between us. Please. I am not the same woman…you have to believe that your love…it forever changed me," I sobbed clinging tightly to his ankles with my hands, as my face lay weeping between his bare feet.

"God Peter, I am so in love with you! I'll die without you. Don't you feel any love for me at all?" I screamed. I couldn't even breathe from the tears and the mucus that was running from my nose; the sobs were choking me and causing my stomach to contract in rapid wretches making me want to throw up. My body was trembling from the sick feeling, as I was forced to face this nightmare.

He reclined downward and touched my hair moving it gently behind my back. He could now see the side of my face and could clearly observe my reactions. "You are a wicked woman, Isabella…making me believe that you loved me. That we were married…to make me feel things that never existed…to lie with very little effort." He wiped my tears away with his fingers and then continued. "Why would I believe you now, sweetheart?"

"Because it's the truth, I do love you," I pleaded with him.

"You don't deceive people whom you love, child," he said once again switching to Carlisle mode.

"I am not a juvenile, Carlisle," I retorted.

"That's correct, now calm down before you cause harm to our baby," he soothed.

Not wanting to disappoint him I sat up and started taking in calming breaths. He handed me a box of tissues and a few minutes later he offered me a glass of water. It felt good as it coated my sore, dry throat. I was grateful for his kindness and I was hoping that the worst was over with. After all he must love me to take care of me like this.

"Are you feeling better now," he asked in a kind tone of voice.

"Yes thank you," I said looking up at him through my cloudy eyes and trying to smile. I wanted him to see my gratitude.

"Good, now just so I make myself clear and there are no misunderstandings between the two of us. I need to make one thing perfectly understood, okay?" he said with a tone of authority.

"Okay," I answered hoarsely.

"In my eyes Isabella, you are nothing more than a piece of white society trash," he said with a calm anger. I immediately began to cry again falling back onto my side as I curled up into a fetal position. I felt as if an arrow had been plunged into my heart and had sliced its way through my back. It was a cruel and unnecessary thing for him to utter.

"Now if you'll excuse me," he said as he stepped over me to walk out the door. I had never felt more desperate in my entire life as I did at this very moment.

I panicked as I watched him walk away from me. I screamed, "No! I can't lose you." He had to know what would happen if he walked away now. "If you leave me, I will kill myself," I threatened. "I swear on your child's life!" It was the only card I had left to play. I knew he didn't know about this child belonging to Jasper, because I hadn't until recently. Angela had died long before this development had occurred. It wasn't like he had called me out on this and I wasn't below anything that I felt would keep him with me.

"I would like to believe you could never harm our child, Isabella," he stated with a 'Carlisle' tone of voice, his disappointment in me was evident.

"I refuse to go on without you in my life. I can definitely promise you that," I said as he now stood in the doorway looking down at my broken sobbing form. I knew he was pondering if I were bluffing or not.

"I'll concede until the child is born. Then Isabella, I can promise _you_ that I will, in fact, leave you. And if you are still in this state of mind, I will take the child as well. The infant will have the best of everything there is to offer in this life. I will personally see to it."

Then as if there were two personalities inside the room, he had suddenly switched back into Peter yet again.

"I have something to do across the street dear. Can you shut the computer down for me?" he then bounced out of the door in his usual hyper manner. I laid there astounded.

**Peter's POV**

"Emily hi," I greeted her with my best cheerful face. Although from the look her eyes held, I knew she could tell I was far from happy.

"Is… um… Sam here, I really need to see my best buddy," I stated with a half grin bouncing from foot to foot, my hands shoved into my pants pockets.

"Would you like to step inside Peter?" she asked sweetly. I wonder if she knows I am actually Carlisle. I'll just bet she does. It appears everyone knew, other than me, of course.

"No, I'm good," I responded nicely.

"Sam," she called through the house. He was soon at the door motioning for Emily to give us some privacy; she nodded her head and walked away.

"Peter, what the fuck happened to you buddy?" he asked. His voice sounded sincere and for a fleeting moment I wanted to believe he truly cared about me, I needed a friend. I felt my lip quiver slightly and my eyes burn as I held back the lie that was also Sam.

However, remembering that I was a man on a mission, I sucked it up and I did what I had originally come here to do. I pulled my arm back and with all the strength I had left inside of me, I busted him right in his fucking face for lying to me. He went flying backwards with a look of utter shock. Once he got his bearings back, he quickly yanked his shirt off and wiped the pouring blood away.

"First rule of friendship Sam is to call me by my fucking name, _Carlisle_." I announced as the tears that I tried to hold in started to slip, quickly followed by the pain returning in the hand that I had already broken once by running it through the wall.

"Was it worth it?" I asked. "I mean it's a nice house and all, and I can only imagine what you are being paid to babysit me." I shrugged my shoulders and raised my eyebrow awaiting an answer, one that he obviously couldn't bring himself to give. He just stood there staring at me in disbelief.

"What's wrong? Do you need to ring up Isabella to get the correct answer to my very simple question?" I mocked.

"I...I don't know how to answer you," Sam stuttered out.

"Well that might be the first honest thing you have ever said to me. Let me just clue you in on what Peter is feeling, Judas…BETRAYED!" I shouted.

With that I turned around to walk away and back over to the lie that was formally called my life. I turned around one last time to see Sam standing in his doorway with his arms now crossed in front of him. He actually had the nerve to look sorry for what he had done. So I did the only thing that I could think to do. I flipped him the bird and continued to walk back into hell.

**Please let me know what you are thinking and press review. : )**


	17. Chapter 17

SM owns Twilight, and Jennie Garth owns Peter.

**Thank You Mizzdee, my beta by night and my friend by day. Love you, girl.**

Carlisle Pays While Bella Preys

Chapter seventeen

'Goodbye'

The hardwood floor had became as cold as Peter's words were as I lay there trying to work up the courage to be strong. I would need to put on my best poker face for when he returned, if he returned at all.

If only Angela Weber's father had not shown up at our door this morning. Peter would never have had to know of such awful truths. Truths that had emotionally upset him and our marriage, fake as it may be.

It truly bothered me that he had not only discovered the truth about whom he was, but who I was as well. A cold, heartless bitch that had tortured him unmercifully, making him pay time and again. And I feared the worst wasn't over yet.

I realized Peter was achieving his demise rapidly. The only conclusion I could arrive at for this was the maturity of his age when he had been returned to a human state. He was, after all, the oldest of any vampire that we had experimented on.

We had always chosen younger vampires in the past. None of them had been a vampire for more than seventy years. This bringing them to demise within a two to three year period. Peter, being almost three-hundred years in age when turned, would explain his rapidly approaching death.

Carlisle, in actuality, had held the inhabited genes and traits of a vampire for centuries. He had only been a human for twenty-three years. How could his body possibly compete with what it had been for so long?

I had at times forgotten that Carlisle was so young. He, like the rest of the Cullens, was a very skilled actor. He looked and acted much more mature than he was physically, his brilliance only added to this illusion.

Peter was displaying the conditions that previous vampires turned human before him had a couple of days prior to their end. He was confused as to whom he was and had extreme changes in personality, enacting in behaviors that were both vampire and human in nature. I clearly understood that this situation was instantly going to become grave. I feared things were not going to fare well for Peter at this point. I could only watch and try to anticipate the duration he had left in this life.

I knew that Peter's fragile human mind could not process information as quickly as his vampire mentality could, causing him to become confused as his former personalities merged. This may be a natural course of action for him now. The fanatical outbursts had already begun happening. When things became too great for him inside of his own mind, he would start reacting physically.

Jasper had not returned with Edward, as promised, to protect us. I was certain, that since he had not shown up by now, there was a perfectly good reason behind it. Alice had seen something. However minute it may have been, it must have involved the Cullen family. Most likely concerning the drastic decision I would have to make now as to whether or not to allow Peter to die a human's death, which I could not even accept the notion of.

The thought of Peter lying in a casket underneath the cold, deep ground, was inconceivable to me. If I could take his undead life so cruelly, could I give it back to him unselfishly?

I could personally transport him back to the Cullen household, enabling Esme to change Peter into a vampire once more. He would receive his own venom back into his body this way. It only seemed right. I knew she loved him and I hated her for it. He was mine. He will always be mine.

I made my way up the stairs to straighten up my face. A few minutes later I heard the front door open and Peter walked in cursing underneath his breath. I was quite as I padded down the stairs.

I observed Peter from the kitchen doorway, unnoticed by him as he mumbled something medical about compound fractures and broken fingers. Then I watched in amazement as he seemingly set his own fingers perfectly back into place. Afterwards he swallowed some Advil and sat down at the kitchen table, placing an ice pack on his newly fixed hand.

"I know you are there, Isabella." He spoke with a slight hitch to his voice. "We have some things to discuss."

I entered the room and sat down across the table from him nervously, not meeting his eyes. Not sure if I would be conversing with Carlisle or Peter.

"What happened to your hand?" I asked curiously.

"Oh I went on a little mission across the street." He then chuckled to himself while remembering something. "You should see the other guy," he joked.

"Sam? You hit Sam?" I half laughed in disbelief of what I was actually hearing. "I cannot believe you did that to him. Peter, Sam may have started out working for me, but he stopped accepting payment months ago. The friendship that you have is a perfectly valid one.

"And I should believe that why?" he asked. "Because everything else in my life is so believably authentic," he scoffed.

"You need to believe it because it's legitimate Peter…or Carlisle if you would prefer to be called that," I said as an afterthought. "What we did to you was morally wrong, and I don't anticipate your forgiveness. I know I will never have it. You do need to know however, that you made an immense and unexpected impact on our lives. Everyone whose life you have touched, Peter, has honestly loved you. You even broke me, the ice queen," I said indicating myself. "That certainly was no easy task. Many have tried and failed miserably. You didn't try at all. You were merely yourself. You alone made those steel walls I had built around my heart crumble. Do you even understand how impossible that was?" I asked.

Peter then looked at me seriously which I must admit greatly concerned me. "I presume I owe you an apology," he stated with a sincere look on his face.

"Why would you owe me any type of apology, Peter? You were victimized," I acknowledged as fact.

"No, I was an abomination to God," he stated, suddenly speaking in an English accent. I had to remind myself not to react to this abrupt change in personality; it was his natural progression at this point.

"What are you talking about?" I asked calmly.

"I suppose I owe you a debt of thanks for retrieving my soul from the devil, lassie," he paused. "Those vampires, they're not human. They are an abomination to God. They are of the devil, souls be damned," he said as he slammed his fist on the table, shaking it violently from the force of the blow.

"I don't believe that they are to be damned, sweetheart," I said trying to pacify him. "No one has the right to judge another creature's soul, especially if they were unwillingly taken into that life," I responded to his belief.

"My father is a man of God Isabella, an Anglican preacher, and he says they are damned to hell. We be obligated little missy, to send those vampires to Hades alongside the witches, and those hounds of hell known as werewolves," he spoke with passion in a thick English rouge. This was chilling on a personal level. However, on a scientific level, I had to admit, it fascinated me.

"We will need to get our supplies together along with the town's people. We will require wooden stakes, blood hounds, and torches to lead us through the darkened night." He began to plan. "We will gather the town's people and begin the hunt at twelve midnight. Isabella, where are the cloves of garlic? I cannot locate them?" he said as he was tearing through all the kitchen cabinets in a rush. He began opening and shutting draws and muttering to himself. "I can't find any of my things. I try and keep everything in one place and I guess she has moved them. If I can't get these things together and rid this town of those abominations, father will be sorely disappointed in me. I hate to kill any creature. I hate it, but this is necessary. These are demons sent to test our faith."

"Carlisle, what are you looking for now darling?" I asked in a very sweet and submissive voice knowing I was dealing in an era where men were the head of their household.

"I can't find my cross, I can't find my bible, and I can't find any of the things that I need Isabella. I always keep my bible and my cross together," he paused briefly to think, then began pacing the kitchen floor.

"Where do these monstrosities live?" he asked as he flipped the chair to the table upside down and began breaking off each individual leg. "Somewhere dark during the daylight hours, sewers are the most likely place," he finished. He then walked over to the laundry room and came back with a sheet. His hand seemed to be in no pain as he did these things. No pain because he was someone else, somewhere in another time.

He set about ripping the sheets into long thin strips of fabric. He then began wrapping them around the legs of the chair making what appeared to be, _a torch_.

"Where are the tar and oil to kindle the torches with women? We must be quick and think to the fore." Then as if recalling something he had forgotten, he dropped from where he stood onto his knees and began to pray aloud.

"Dear heavenly Father, protect us oh lord, as we journey out this moonlit night to war against those bloody demons that plague us. We plead for the victory against their evil in your name, Father. Guide us in your paths of righteousness and allow us to do your will…" He was almost singing his prayer as the words rolled eloquently off his tongue. This was a side that I knew was Carlisle back in the 1600's before he was turned. I watched and listened in amazement as he finished his prayer and then stood up.

"Woman where are the tar and oil that I requested?" _oh shit_. I wonder if the tiki torches would work. Okay Isabella as much as you would like for_ this_ Carlisle to ignite those bitches, and staking them would no doubt be hilarious to watch. You need to do something to snap him out of this... but what?

I went to the kitchen drawer and took out the utility lighter, and I flicked the fire on. He looked at me in awe of the fire. I knew he had seen nothing like it from the time he had now regressed to.

"You are a witch," he suddenly cried out and started to charge directly at me. He was going to hurt me and I had to think quickly. I turned the fire on him and singed his skin, which promptly brought him out of the era he was in.

He instantly threw his hands up to both sides of his head, squeezing hard against the temples. He began to scream out in excruciating pain. "My head, aw, god my head. It feels like it's going to bust from the pressure. I can't take it, Isabella, HELP ME!" Peter cried out.

I then ran to the bathroom remembering that there was some left over pain medication from when he had broken his hand some months back. I grabbed it and I ran as quickly as I could back to him.

When I returned, he was lying on the floor crying and wreathing in pain, pounding his head hard against the wooden floor. "AWWW!" he screamed. I personally had never experienced pain to the degree in which Peter was having it. I had heard of people with piercing migraines who had beaten their heads like this against hard surfaces. I knew this had to be much worse, and I was afraid if he didn't stop soon he would have a brain aneurism. I had caused this, and in this moment, I truly hated myself. I had sworn I would never regret changing Carlisle because it provided me with Peter, my love, my heart and my soul. However, right now, could I have taken it all back, I would have without a second thought. I would have sacrificed his love to have kept him from feeling such pain.

I bent down with a bottle of water and the pain pills in the palm of my hand. "Here honey, take this. It will make the headache go away…. Please try to stay calm Peter. You need to remain calm," I soothed. He took them with a shaking hand and swallowed them greedily, like they were his favorite candy. My time with Peter was coming to an end soon. I would have to give him up. I knew I would lose him before the baby was even born.

I sat on the floor with him, cradling his head in my lap and running my fingers gently through his hair, trying to give him any comfort I could provide. He laid there on the floor for a little over forty-five minutes before he looked up at me with his bloodshot eyes.

"Do you think you can move, sweetheart?" I questioned in a worried voice.

"I need to go to bed, Isabella." He sounded so pitiful as he looked up at me, it broke my heart. "Do you think you can help me?"

After I got Peter to bed I watched him throughout the night. I had made the decision to take him back to Esme. I knew I probably wouldn't make it out of there alive. They would most likely rip my baby from my womb and leave me to die a painful death. Even so, I owed this to Peter.

Jasper would take care of my little girl, and I knew Carlisle would as well because somewhere, deep down inside of him, a piece of Peter would remain. I only wish that I could have given Peter this child. I had made an unwise decision in my actions concerning Jasper. I never wanted him to father my child; she was supposed to belong to my husband.

As morning broke and Peter slowly began to awaken, he reached his arms out to me and pulled me into a loving embrace. I laid my head on his chest. He seemed to understand that this was the end for him without a word of confirmation from me. We lay there in forgiving silence. Both of our minds undoubtedly thinking of what was to come. I broke the stillness first.

"You know I have to take you back to Esme? Peter, you understand that, right? I won't allow you to die." He moved himself down so that he was facing me, and he looked into my eyes while touching my face gently with his good hand.

"I want to make love to you Isabella, one last time," he spoke softly. "And I need for you to know that I am truly sorry for the way things turned out between us. I do believe you when you say that you love me. I have witnessed you changing, and I have felt your love for me. Now I need you to feel my love, and my forgiveness, for you." He had taken my breath away with his forgiving and compassionate heart. I had no doubt that this was what Carlisle had brought over into his vampire life.

He moved his lips onto mine in a slow meaningful kiss. His breath so close that it brushed lightly against my face. Breath that, in a few days, he would no longer need, I engulfed it deeply. He opened his beautiful blue eyes showing them to me. I drank them in. I knew within a few days' time they would become red in color.

He moved his hand gently down my back and rested it on my backside as he took his other arm and wrapped it around my neck resting it on my upper back. His eyes started to tear up as he moved to cradle me within his arms. A few moments later he slowly began to undress me. Careful not to hurt the child he thought to be his own. He rolled me over onto my side so that my back would face his chest, and then began to undress himself. I heard him let out a sob and mine soon followed after his.

I felt his naked body lay down behind me, and his hands moved up over my sides and back down over my hips. I opened my legs on instinct as I felt his erection rub against my back. He moved to enter me, slowly I felt him move his way forward. He began to pump his body inside of mine, and I closed my eyes feeling every sensation, making sure to remember how good my husband felt inside of me.

He was gentle and easy as he was making love to me, there was nothing rushed, nothing rough. He moved his hands to cup my swollen breasts that were now filled with milk for the child I carried. As he rocked my body, I began to respond to him as my orgasm became close. He moved his hand down to touch my clit, exciting my body with the touch of his fingertips. He then rubbed his fingers between my wet lips as he softly let out a moan. I could feel his breath tickle my ear as he spoke. "Cum for me beautiful," he whispered. My body did as he requested sending my muscles contracting around his member. The love flowed from our bodies, and overflowed, into our beating hearts.

He began to rock inside of me once more, and this time he started lightly pinching my clit as he did so. "Again…for me," he implored. I felt so overwhelmed by the amount of love I felt alone that my body did as he had requested, convulsing around his hard member once more. I felt his warm seed spill into me, and I began to cry. He moaned out his orgasm and then pulled my sweating body towards his own.

He held me tightly against his warm body, and he lovingly caressed my hair with his other hand. I moved to turn over and face him.

"No, not yet," he spoke softly. "I just need a few moments first."

He laid his hand on my swollen stomach and began to massage it soft and slow. The baby responded to him and I could feel his smile as he placed a kiss on the back of my neck. It hadn't moved much as I was in the last few days of my pregnancy. So when she had moved for Peter, she had given him a gift that he truly needed at this time.

"Daddy loves you little girl. You will always be my little girl, no matter what happens or what anyone says about me. I am your father and I will always watch over you when I am gone." I felt his warm tears as they fell onto my back. Then he slowly turned me over and lay me in his arms once more. We lay there looking at one another. There was so much to say but no words could be found in those moments.

"I love you, Isabella…I will always watch over you as well," he comforted, as he lovingly caressed my face.

"I love you too Peter," I sobbed out as I reached to touch his face as well.

"Marisa Marie, can we name her that?" He asked with eyes that held a glimmer of hope. "It's the only thing I have left to offer her, a name."

"She liked it Peter, did you feel her move?" I laughed out as the baby was moving from side to side. Peter let out a little laugh as well.

We lay there for most of the morning before Peter finally got up saying he needed a shower. As he went to get one I got up and slipped on my sweat pants and a tee-shirt, knowing that I would be next in line for the bathroom, although I wasn't sure if I wanted to wash him off from me just yet.

I heard the shower shut off, and few minutes later a half dressed Peter opened the door clutching his chest and gritting his teeth. "My head hurts, Isabella, and my chest. I can hardly breathe," he cried as he collapsed onto the bathroom floor. I ran to him and started checking for a heartbeat. Thanking the God he believed in for the slight heartbeat I had found.

I picked up the phone and quickly called Sam to come and help me carry Peter to the car. After we had gotten him seat-belted in, I noticed the slight bruise on Sam's face, and I smiled at him.

"Thanks Sam," I said in appreciation. "For everything."

Sam nodded his head as his own tears began to fall. "He is my friend Isabella; I never meant to hurt him."

"He knows that Sam," I said as I pushed the remote opening the garage door. "I told him."

I then burst out through the garage door with an unconscious Peter. I had insisted that Sam put him in his Mercedes. Somehow I had thought maybe it might bring him comfort to be in his own car. We made our way down the highway towards the Cullen home, both of us nearing a different kind of death.

darksper(dot)blogspot(dot)com

If you like this story, please feel free to vote for it. It's listed under two categories. Cut-A-Bitch and The Immortal Sin.

Reviews are good too! : )

Later, Taters


	18. Chapter 18

SM: Owns it. I own nothing Twilight related. Well, unless you count all the stuff.

**Thanks Mizzdee, my beta who never sleeps.**

Carlisle Pays While Bella Preys

Chapter Eighteen

Changing, Fighting and a Makeover.

**Bella's POV**

I entered the driveway to the Cullen home realizing that my impending doom was soon to befall me. I wanted to hold Peter in my arms one last time. One final touch of his skin, one last brush across his lips, just _one._ That was all I had wanted from my unconscious husband. However, I was denied even this, as the door to my car was suddenly jerked open, and he was removed from me and placed into the arms of Esme Cullen, his wife in another kind of life.

She glared at me as she took him, daring me with her eyes to challenge her. I had never seen Esme emerge more lethal than she had in that moment. The next thing I recalled I was being gently pulled out of the car myself as I wept uncontrollably. Emmett was cradling me in his strong arms, his eyes seeming disturbed. I knew this was not going to bode well for me. I was certain that after they were to take my unborn child, they would send me quickly to my death. To the hell Carlisle had spoken of in the past when I was a mere teenage girl. And I was positive that within that hell, at least for me, there would be an army of very pissed off vampires.

"I am sorry to have to do this to you Bella," Emmett said as he carried me down into the basement of their home, of Carlisle's home, where I was certain he would have protected the baby and I.

"It's okay Emmett," I said in a soothing manner. "I don't expect to make it out alive."

Emmett sat me down on a silky comforter and then placed my hands over my head as he shackled my wrists with iron cuffs. He looked truly sorry for what he was doing to me but apparently, not sorry enough to allow me to escape my prison.

I didn't ask any questions. I didn't want to know the answers as to what they had planned for me. I knew I would only begin to torture myself with dread of what was to come.

I slumped against the icy wall. Emmett left the basement, closing the door behind him. _Let the panic begin_.

I listened as Peter cried out in intense pain as they pierced the tender flesh of his neck; to not only take his life, but to restore it.

To hear such unbearable pain fall from between his lips shattered my heart into meager fragments of hopelessness. So I began to speak quietly to him, reasoning that, in some small way, it might bring him the comfort he so deserved.

"Now you are hers Carlisle, but inside my heart you will forever remain my Peter. Can I accept that you are one and the _sa_me?" I began to cry, my voice shaking, as I accepted he was no longer mine.

"The fire begins to rage forcefully within your human body now my love, and all too quickly, it will be over for you. And your flesh will shift cold.

Soon Carlisle, you will climb the trees and feel the freedoms of your kind. You will hunt upon instinct and consume your nourishment from that of live prey. It will lay lifeless at your feet, from your hands and sharpened teeth.

The wind will once more whip through your hair as you run. The strength will return to your body as you become the undead doctor with the golden brown eyes.

You will walk as a feather upon the ground, your feet leaving no whisper of the path in which you have taken them. The force of your lengthy body as it pushes faster, your strong muscular legs carrying you gracefully through the forest. You will hide in the darkened shadows from the sunlight, concealing the refection of your body as it brilliantly sparkles of vivid prisms of luster.

Your body will revert back to the hard, stone flesh, in which it once was. You will return to being Carlisle, and I will return to the dead, as your wife will be fast to destroy me.

I fought the unforgiving battle for you, and at every turn I seemed to be blocked, struck down unmercifully in prior days before we could escape our pending fates.

For I love you Carlisle more than life itself. I will live and I will die upon your request. I would not deny you the choice, having taken your choices from you first.

If I were to die, I would rather die at your hands with your red eyes glaring at me, than to die from their black, unfeeling hearts. So let them unleash your fury upon me in your newborn stage of life. I will willingly emit my life for you to feast upon."

The basement door flew open and Edward appeared before me, eyes mirroring his concern. "Bella," he spoke in his velvety voice. "You must remain quiet. The women in this house are very upset with you. They are growling furiously with every word you speak," he cautioned.

"Edward!" the door flung open once more and Rosalie appeared in front of him. She was staring at him in a threatening manner. "You were forewarned not to come anywhere near her. You are upsetting Esme, and you need to be there for Carlisle," she hissed. "To read his thoughts, if there are any during his change."

"I was only…"

"Yes Edward, I know what you were 'only' doing down here. Trying to protect her from us, you may as well accept the truth. Once the baby is born, she's toast." Rosalie then looked over at me, snarling.

I heard Peter cry out loudly once more, and a shiver ran down my spine. How I wish I could be there with him.

"I actually do need to be there for Carlisle, Bella. He was there for me during my change." Edward granted me a loving glance that I recognized from years ago. He was completely in love with me, even after I had so ruthlessly shot him through his dead heart. I nodded my head for him to leave. I would be alright down here, just the baby and I.

I was exhausted and I found myself becoming sleepy. When I could fight it no longer, I realized Jasper was sedating me into a restful state of slumber. No doubt for my own good.

**Esme's POV**

"Oh Carlisle, don't worry, I promise you everything is going to be alright now," I soothed my dear sweet husband. "We're all here to get you through this." I then eased my fingers through his hair, willing the blond to return through its soft locks.

"Alice, how long until the baby is born?" Rosalie questioned.

Alice's eyes glossed over as she yielded way to her vision. "The baby will be born at the same time Carlisle's heart gives its final beat."

"Excellent, in three days time Carlisle and I will have a daughter. Rosalie, you will dispose of Bella's body, right?" I asked making certain.

"Oh hell yeah I will, Esme. That bitch has been nothing but trouble."

"You can't just kill her," Edward protested. "I won't tolerate that."

"You, my cherished son, are not the rule of this coven, I am. Don't defy me Edward," I warned. "I have been through quite enough. I finally have my husband back and I will not enable her to torture him, or my son ever again. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

"She, in fact, didn't damage me Esme." Jasper spoke up. "She intrigued me with her intellect. I love a skilled game of strategy and wit. And she provided me with many challenges. She constantly pushed me to my limits." He then chuckled remembering something. "I_, however_, got 'checkmate' in the end with my gift. I manipulated her into believing that the infant was indeed mine. I simply made the baby leap in her stomach by emitting happiness and love. Then I pushed sincerity into half-truths. She still believes the baby belongs to me," Jasper finished proudly, shaking his head back and forth.

"Why would she suppose the baby belonged to you Jasper?" Edward asked as his face began to twist into one of pure outrage.

"Edward, just shut the fuck up," Alice growled. "Your little Bella is far from innocent."

"Did you sleep with her Jasper?" Edward asked through gritted teeth.

"There was no sleeping involved Edward. She was pleading for it and…"

Before Jasper could get another word out of his mouth Edward attacked him, and they both flew through the large window of glass.

"Boys, stop it now," I demanded. "You will listen to me."

They were clashing violently, trying to tear each other's heads off. Edward had even thrown down a match on a brush in the back yard, sure of his potential victory. This only made Jasper angrier as they completely bared their teeth to each other, hissing and snarling.

"You mother fucker," Edward said through his clenched teeth. "You knew she belonged to me." Edward then pushed Jasper forcefully, sending him flying backwards through the trees and into the forest.

"I am an authority on emotions, Edward," Jasper defended. "I've had decades of experience discerning each one of them, whether they are human, vampire or animal by nature. I was not mistaken that day concerning what Bella sought from me. She wanted me to **fuck her**," Jasper spat back.

"You had no right," Edward said as he slammed Jasper's cold body into a tree.

"I was invited, Edward. I had every right." I knew by Edward's shocked expression that Jasper had opened his mind up for Edward to see.

"She stood before me in an exceptionally provocative manner. The lust she felt, dripping so thickly that I had to wonder if she were the predator, and I, her prey," Jasper declared provoking Edward further.

Jasper loved a fierce battle, even though it was with his brother. He would continue to rile Edward up and then, when he was done playing with him, he would end the fight swiftly, becoming bored.

"Jasper, do not harm your brother," I shouted and Jasper smiled broadly back at me, shaking his head.

"Need your mommy to protect you from me little brother," Jasper said igniting Edward's fire even further.

"You have never belonged in this family. You are only here because we love Alice," Edward whispered quietly into Jasper's ear. A blow causing an impact without a punch ever being thrown, intended to play on Jasper's insecurities.

Jasper flung Edward up high enough to land in an extremely tall tree. Edward landed on his feet. Jasper leapt upon the limb beside him this time wrapping his hands firmly around Edward's neck.

"You have to test me thoroughly, don't you Edward? You think because you are Carlisle's chosen son that you can do whatever you want and get away with it. But, guess what?" Jasper asked through gritted teeth. "Carlisle can't protect you right now, because you're sexy-assed, and extremely, crazy as I am, fucked up, ex-girlfriend has changed him into a human," he said as he squeezed Edward's neck harder. "You held her down when she wanted to fly, and look what she has become without you, intelligent, sexy and feisty. You aren't mature enough to contain her attention any longer Edward," he lectured. "It required a man with hundreds of years of life experience to capture her heart."

They both came barreling out of the tree at this point. Flipping, heels over heads, as they continued punching one another on their way downward. However, when they landed, Alice grabbed Jasper by the ear. She'd had enough of 'Bella is so wonderful' and I had to cackle as Alice had just checked, Jasper's mate, game over.

"And just who are you calling 'sexy assed' Jasper?" Alice asked bitterly. "I forgave you for your momentary indiscretion, but I had no idea that you were so turned on by that little slut. I will have to see what I can do to make her a little less _appealing_ to you, Major," she now threatened. I had to admire that small pixie for a couple of reasons. One...she had put Jasper in his place, and two…I was excited to learn what she would now do to 'sexy-assed' Bella.

"AHHHH," Carlisle screamed out in agony, guiding me back to the moment at hand. He still looked like Peter, but he was only a few hours into his change. It seemed to be extremely agonizing for him as he was experiencing more pain than anyone I had ever witnessed during their transformation. I assumed that things would be easier for him this being his second time. However, this was not the situation. He was in twice the pain as normal, and it was all _her_ fault. She will pay for her every transgression and then with her actual life. I promised myself.

Emmett came through the broken window restraining Edward while Alice came through the bedroom door with Jasper in tow. The boys were still snarling at one another.

"Pussy whipped much?" Edward taunted.

"At least I like pussy," Jasper shot back at him.

"That's quite enough. The both of you will show some respect for your father."

"Yes ma'am…okay Esme," came their responses.

"Emmett, go down stairs and guard the basement door," Rosalie commanded. "We don't want Edward, or Jasper for that matter, getting anywhere near Miss perfect pants." Emmett immediately left the room as ordered.

Edward stood quietly against the wall as Jasper sat in a chair next to Carlisle's bed trying to push calm into him.

"Can you read Carlisle's thoughts at all Edward?" I asked my mind reading son.

"He's in a lot of pain Esme," he said avoiding my question completely.

"That wasn't what I asked," I sighed. "What is he thinking of this very moment?" I was hoping that if there was a sufficient enough change in his mentality, he would remember our love instantly. Edward's face immediately hardened. "What?" I enquired a little harshly.

"He is thinking of 'Isabella' as he refers to her. Flashes of her face and laughter fill his mind. The baby, he's caressing her stomach and calling her Marisa Marie. He said the name was the only thing he had left to give her," Edward finished.

"Well, the Peter side of him may love her. However, I am quite certain that the Carlisle side of him will be disgusted by her using him. I'm sure the more he becomes Carlisle, the more he will forget Bella," I stated matter-of factly.

"I'm hungry," everyone looked up as Bella's unsteady voice had spoken from down in the basement. There was no reaction. No one was going to listen to her.

"Someone please, I am hungry. The baby needs nourishment if she is going to be born in a couple of days," Bella pleaded.

I sighed, "The baby will be just fine for this stage in her pregnancy. She can go without food for the short duration that is left in her life. Give her water and nothing more, Alice," I nodded my head for her to get it.

**Alice's POV**

"Hi Bella," I said as I came gracefully down the stairs. "Look what I have for you, water." I stopped in front of her, smiling as I handed it to her.

"Oh wait you can't hold it can you?" I laughed sarcastically. I then pretended to use a magical wand on her. "I now dub you 'shackled princess' Bella," I giggled.

I placed my fingers on the side of my cheek acting as if I were thinking.

"I was just remembering how much you enjoyed my makeovers. You're probably feeling blotted and ugly, right? Well, you are ugly," I muttered under my breath. "I don't think even turning you into a vampire could improve upon that."

"What are you getting at Alice?" she asked irritated.

"Well, I think your long hair is attractive and all, but...just maybe...a little out of date."

"Don't touch me Alice, or I swear I'll…"

"What Bella? You swear what?" Bella didn't respond to me knowing there was nothing she could do to stop me.

"I was reasoning that you would look cute in a short bob." I smiled my brightest smile for her.

"Shut up Edward, I will do whatever, I want," I answered Edward's whispering protests. I heard his feet thump as he raced down the stairs. "Emmett you had better not let him through that door," I said in a threatening tone of voice.

"But Alice her hair," Emmett started to protest.

"Emmett," Rosalie yelled from upstairs.

"FUCK, that's just wrong Rosalie. What if it were your pretty hair?"

"It's not asshole!" she quipped.

"Sorry bro," Emmett apologized to Edward, tackling Edward before he could reach the basement door, providing me with all the time that I would need.

I took out my sheers and cut her hair off so swiftly that she didn't even have time to flinch. I smiled brightly. "Awe, that looks just lovely Bella," I smirked. Then I opened up my make-up bag and began to paint a sad clown face on her. I stood back and appreciated my work. "Perfect," I winked.

And then, just because I felt like being a bitch, I 'accidentally' knocked over her glass of water. "Oh, did I do that, I'm so sorry. I can't believe how clumsy I am. I can tell you were thirsty, too." I shrugged my shoulders, "Oh well."

"Now I have a little something that I would like to talk to you about Bella. You know those photographs that you sent me involving your little 'indiscretion' with my husband? Well, I really…didn't appreciate that. You see, _my_ Jasper, has always been faithful to me. And the fact that he slipped, really pisses me off," I said and then I reared my hand back and slapped her face forcefully enough to leave it bruised but not hard enough to kill her. I have to give her credit. She didn't make a sound. So I slapped her other cheek as well.

"Peter...Carlisle, _Please_…help me!" she screamed.

"He can't help you anymore than Edward can, sweetheart. Now shut the fuck up and have that baby." I then twirled eloquently around and walked back up the stairs only to discover a very upset Edward standing there waiting on me.

"Why did you have to hurt her, Alice?" he asked feeling sympathy for her pain.

"She fucked my husband Edward; I need no more reason than that. Although I do have plenty more," I said as an afterthought.

"And you call Bella a monster," he hissed. "Carlisle would never condone such cruel behavior."

"Carlisle, doesn't run things anymore Edward_, we do_," I laughed.


	19. Chapter 19

SM Owns all things Twilight related. And Peter Facinelli's wife owns him. I own an Iphone like Peter's though, and I have his app that he never updates anymore.

**A/N: As always, I have to thank my beta and friend Dee for all of her hard work. I would also like to thank my friend Annabelle for pre-reading for me. You ladies are far to good to me and I thank God for sending you both into my life!**

Carlisle Pays While Bella Preys

Chapter nineteen

**Carlisle wakes up**

**Edward's POV**

Carlisle's transformation is practically complete. He will awaken before long. I am certain the family will not be pleased with his inner appearance now matching that of his outer one.

In several small ways Carlisle appears similar in appearance. Like the blond hair Esme so desperately hoped for him to regain. She received her wish. It is a little darker blond in shade, but the thickness is unchanged.

His face is icy cold. His features are sharper and from what I can indicate in his mind, he is not only intelligent but will have a very dominant resolve about him. He is much taller than he was originally, which means he will tower above all of us, including Emmett.

However, the greatest distinction in Carlisle Cullen the vampire is just that, he has the image of being one. He appears to be more creature than human. Anyone who dares look upon his face will instantly fear him. I'm certain the crimson eyes will only add to the intimidating appearance that Carlisle now possesses. This Carlisle won't be taking any shit from anyone, male or female.

I was suddenly interrupted from my musings as three things happened, simultaneously. Carlisle's heart took its final beat. Bella screamed as the baby crowned. And Jasper, experiencing both, let out an animalistic wail of pain from somewhere deep within the forest.

Carlisle's eyes promptly flew open, and they were crimson. They are lethal looking, as I had feared they would be. If this vampire were to attack a human being, there would be nothing any of us could do to prevent it.

His eyes secured on Esme, and a smile dispersed widely across her face. She was so delighted to see him. She had missed her husband for months and this, in her mind, was the big moment of their reunion.

"Carlisle," she smiled vibrantly and then gracefully glided toward him. Carlisle did not crouch. Did not change into a defensive stance, did not breathe her scent in. Instead he roared, so thunderously in fact, that what was left of the window Jasper and I had broken previously, violently shook, shattering the left over pieces.

"Carlisle? What's wrong dear? It's me, Esme, your wife." This did not appear to be what Carlisle had wanted to hear. He spoke to her harshly with an unsettling tone.

"You are **not** my wife," he ground out bitterly. Carlisle's voice no longer had a gentle and calming effect to it. Instead it had been replaced by intimidation and was overflowing with authority.

"I am your wife, Carlisle. I am your mate." She looked at him with panic, fearing she had lost him. And from what was going through Carlisle's thoughts, she was right.

Carlisle suddenly was up and running like a streak of lightening, all of us following closely on his heels. I was hoping to stop him. The women however, wanted Carlisle to kill the only human in this house, Bella. I knew she had lost plenty of blood because it still sang to me. Bella had been unaccompanied while giving birth. No one was permitted near her.

Emmett was still guarding the basement door. Carlisle rapidly streaked by him at vampire speed and was down the stairs before Emmett could even respond. We all followed after him. We found Carlisle kneeling in front of a comforter. There lay his tiny baby girl, Marisa. Carlisle began to sob as he gently picked her up, cradling her close to where his heart would be. He rocked her gently back and forth in his arms while remaining on his bended knees. There were no thoughts of harm in his mind. He knew without a doubt that she belonged to him.

He turned and looked at the women who were gathered around him, gaping at the baby. "Where is she? Where is my mate?" he gritted out angrily.

No one seemed to have an answer for one very pissed off Carlisle. "Find her NOW!" he roared once more, while covering his daughter's ears. He had the most piercing roar I had ever heard. The lion on his crest seemed to make sense to me now. He was certainly king of his jungle and everyone scattered at once to find Bella upon his direct command.

"Edward wait," he said as he laid his hand upon my shoulder, stopping me in a father like gesture. Maybe there was hope that Carlisle still did remain inside his newer body. "I want to speak to you…alone."

I stopped on his direction not wanting to go against him. Knowing he could rip my head off in a matter of seconds. "Where is my mate?" he questioned me in a serious tone of voice, expecting me to have the answers.

"Bella? I assume you are speaking of her, and not Esme."

"Esme is not my mate. She may have been previously, however when I was changed that altered everything Edward. You are the only one, other than myself, whom I know truly loves Isabella. Edward, is she dead? Answer me honestly, son."

"I don't know where she is Carlisle," I answered truthfully. "The women took over in your absence and wouldn't allow us anywhere near her."

"And their plans were?"

"To end her as soon as the baby was born. However, they were all with you, everyone was other than Emmett and Jasper. You know Emmett wouldn't harm a hair on her head Carlisle. He was sneaking water and food down to her," I whispered.

"And Jasper?" he questioned.

Jasper and I weren't on the best of terms right now. It was tempting; I could easily lie on him to get even. However, I don't want to piss this newer version of Carlisle off. Who knows how he may react. It wasn't worth seeing my brother turned to ash.

"I have never read anything in his thoughts that would indicate he would end her life. The way her mind constantly challenges his, tends to fascinate him. It was a consistent game of cat and mouse between the two of them. They engaged roughly with one another. It remains an open question as to whether or not he raped her, or she invited him," I informed him without pause. This was, after all, the truth.

"Yes, I seem to recall something to that extent happening when I was Peter. Isabella will need to come in line along with the other women in this household." Carlisle then asked, "Can you read where she is in any of their minds, Edward?"

"No, nonetheless, they will slip up if they know anything, everyone does eventually, and I will notify you when I identify who the source is myself," and I meant it. If anyone in this house had brought Bella's death about, as far as I was concerned, all family ties were severed with them.

"How much of your memory can you recall Carlisle? If I may be so bold, as to ask," I questioned cautiously.

"I remember everything about Isabella. I also remember being Peter. I recall my life with everyone here as well as before my first change. Its like my mind has expanded and in greater detail," he said as he gently played with Marisa, tickling the chin of his little girl with his finger. "She smiled," he said proudly.

"Or," I chuckled. "It could be gas." He raised his eyebrow at me but soon smiled.

"Where is Jasper?" he questioned.

"I heard him howl from the woods, reacting from the pain of both you and Bella thirty minutes ago. I assume he was trying to escape the misery he knew would come about."

"Would he help her, Edward?" he asked curiously.

"Maybe, I can't be sure. I know she gained his respect. However, Emmett would need to allow Jasper down the stairs to take her and I haven't heard anything in Emmett's thoughts, at least not yet," I paused in thought. "Plus there are only the scents of the family and Bella lingering. Alice would have foreseen anything that was going to happen, unless, it was a split second decision or blocked by the presence of wolves, and I don't detect the dog smell anywhere."

I then continued to inform Carlisle of everything I knew, leaving nothing and no one out. By the time I had completed my rant all of the others had returned, including Jasper. Bella could not be located by any of them.

"Take the baby; I am going out to track her myself, she couldn't have gotten far," Carlisle said as he placed the beautiful baby in my arms. "Edward, do not allow the women to so much as look at Marisa. Only the men in this household will attend to her, is that understood?" I looked at him puzzled. "I have a valid reason for this, please do not doubt me," Carlisle said before he took off in search of Bella.

"Carlisle," I shouted behind him. "You are a newborn take Emmett and Jasper with you," I suggested nicely.

I heard the three vampire men leave, and then I heard the women approaching me, wanting the baby. They would need to turn me to ash in order to take her from my cold arms of steel.

**Three weeks later**

**Carlisle's POV**

Sept 13, 2017

_Today is Isabella's birthday and I am without her. I know not if she is dead or alive for there was not a trace, nor even a scent left, of the mother to my daughter, the love of my eternity. We have checked into every possibility. The underground facility has vanished almost like Isabella has, without a hint._

_Sam has not seen her. He believes her to be dead stating that "she would never leave the baby with my coven of unstable, crazy as fuck, women," I believe were his exact words. "She knew she was going to die when she left here with Peter, I knew it as well, Carlisle," he had told me and Edward truthfully. "Maybe you should go over and check out the house. I think she mentioned once that there was a will in the safe in case something was to happen to her." _

_We did inspect the house, as Sam had suggested. Isabella and my, or Peter's, scent was extremely strong. The memories of us came crashing down hard on me, those last days we had shared together…so much emotion. I recalled Peter dropping to the bathroom floor. He didn't want to leave her; I didn't want to leave her._

_If she were here with me today I could have showered her with gifts of love. We could have possibly taken a trip to some exotic place, maybe Egypt. I know her scientific mind would have gone crazy taking in all the information from a country so old and mystical._

"Carlisle," I heard Edward say from down the hallway, interrupting me as I wrote. "You are a newborn, no trips out of the country yet," he chuckled. "We may want to try out your bloodlust in town first."

"Edward," I warned. "My thoughts should remain private. Why do I bother writing in my journal if you are reading my personal thoughts?"

"Sorry, Carlisle, I know I have always struggled on days like today. It, being her birthday and all," Edward sighed. "However, some members of this family have control issues."

"Shut the fuck up, Edward," Jasper spat with anger from his bedroom.

"Why don't you both shut the fuck up?" Emmett shouted. "Carlisle, Bella is very intelligent. I bet you she is out somewhere having a drink tonight to celebrate, and she's staying as far away from vampires as she can get," he encouraged.

"No, Emmett, she wouldn't leave Marisa like this. Their bond was too strong, but thanks for the supportive thought," such a kind gesture on Emmett's part.

"Maybe if my wife wouldn't have cut off her hair and painted her up to look like a damn clown, she_ would_ have came back," Jasper accused.

"Oh and let's not forget…the women in this family planning to kill her. There's that small problem," Emmett added.

And that was all it took to get the women started on the men.

"Let go of my ear Alice…I've never hit a woman before, but if you keep pushing me, I..."

"Bella, Bella, Bella…I swear I think every man in this family is fascinated with that bitch," Alice ground out bitterly.

"Wait, Rosie, Don't do that to my jeep! What did it ever do to you?" I heard Emmett cry out as I heard the sounds of his jeep being ripped apart.

"I'll get the baby," Edward said as Marisa had started to cry from all the yelling and noise.

"What does it look like I am doing to your jeep Emmett? Hum? I think Alice has a point. All the men in this house seem to have a **Bella boner**!"

"How would you like to wait around on the man you have loved for eternity only to have him reject you? At least the two of you have someone to love and hold, unlike me," Esme softly sobbed out.

Here she goes again with the guilt trip. I thought only human women tried to make a man feel like shit. I can't even be in the same room with her without her giving me the sad puppy dog eyes and the pouting lip. I feel bad that I hurt her, but it wasn't my fault, I was vampire-napped.

"Don't worry Esme, as soon as I get a hold of that bitch, she's dead!"Rosalie shouted. And something inside of me abruptly snapped. Within seconds, I had her around the neck and pinned against the wall of the garage, ready to break her neck for threatening my mate once again. I can almost understand how easy Jasper can lose control as I am on the verge of snapping her neck right now.

"Carlisle, please, I love her," Emmett pleaded.

"And I love Isabella," I said staring Rosalie straight in the eyes, just daring her to give me more reason than I already had to end her.

Esme sobbed loudly at my confession, great more additional guilt.

"Jasper, Calm Him!" Alice ordered. "He will kill her if you don't act now. I've seen it, Jasper hurry!"

I felt Jasper trying to manipulate my emotions at that point. Edward entered the garage with Marisa in his arms knowing I would now release Rosalie. He knows my daughter is special and doesn't need to see me like this. So I released her and Rosalie quickly ran into the woods with Emmett following her.

"So now you're willing to kill our daughter over Bella, Carlisle? Is that how it is? Will you kill us all for cursing her name?" Esme said in a condemning tone of voice. I raised a threatening eyebrow at her, yet she continued. "We have done nothing but love you and this is the thanks we all get for it. If you want to kill someone then start with me. I would rather die than to live with the knowledge that you love her. I'm already dead inside and I would welcome the release." Esme moved forward and placed my hand around her neck, closing her eyes.

I looked at Edward and ask him through my thoughts, "_Is she bluffing_?" He nodded his head yes.

"Edward, please take my daughter in the house while I grant Esme her wish," I ground out. Edward smiled, knowing what was going to happen at this point. I took Esme out in the woods. "Make a pile of kindling to start your fire with, and then light it," I said calmly.

"You would really do that? You would kill me? Your wife," she questioned.

"If that is what you desire Esme. Who am I to deny you any further? You have made it perfectly clear that you have been my faithful and loving mate. Now because of circumstances that I had no control over, you would rather die, because I don't want to stick my COCK in YOU!"

She looked offended by my statement. Yet I had to wonder who should be more offended. She had the nerve to want Isabella dead; she wanted it carried out, even if she would have to do it herself. I knew everything they all thought, thanks to Edward. "Get your lying ass back to the house NOW!" I yelled. Then I let out a loud roar to show my authority, and she was gone. I had to laugh at that, just a little.

I had sat and listened to this household for the past three weeks making perfectly sure I understood every situation. The women were too over bearing with the males. Tonight, however, this will change drastically. A family meeting will be called. This very night the law will be laid down strictly. I am taking back control of my coven and anyone who dares go against me will face the new, no bullshit, Carlisle.


	20. Chapter 20

SM: Owns all things Twilight related.

**A/N: First of all I need to thank Annabelle my pre-reader for all of her help and suggestions. Mizzdee, my beta who is overwhelmed with her writing and trying to beta for all the rest of us as well. Secondly, there are a couple of important notes at the bottom of this chapter you may want to read. :) **

Carlisle Pays while Bella Preys

Chapter Twenty

**Family Meeting**

Everyone was seated at the dining room table waiting for me to speak. I stood to address them. It was time to take back the authority that was rightfully mine as leader of this coven. I was exhausted from the deceit the women were consistently using to cover up what they had done to Isabella. I was tired of watching the men in my family get talked to like they were less of an authority figure. And I was going to restore order.

I wasn't the same tolerant Carlisle that they had all once known. I had overheard the women discussing me when they thought I was out of hearing range during a hunt. They maintain that my newborn stage will be brief, that much I tend to agree with. They also believe I will leave behind Isabella's memory and accept that Esme is my wife, which I personally find absolutely ludicrous. Esme doesn't seem to comprehend that once I was changed back into a human our eternal bond was severed. I would say that I feel sorry for her, but I know she wanted my Isabella dead, and I cannot excuse her for putting her happiness before my own, as well as that of my newborn daughter.

I began to speak.

"I have a few things that I want permanently understood in this family," I said as I looked into each of their faces individually. "First, I want to make it exceptionally clear that I am the head of this coven. No one will challenge me," I said making sure that I stood towering and proud as I made my first point.

Rounds of yes' were heard from everyone.

"Good, now, I understand that I was the sire to everyone here other than Jasper and Alice, is that correct?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes sir," came Jasper's response followed by Alice merely nodding her head.

"And do you wish to remain in this coven, Jasper?" I asked sternly.

"Yes sir, I do want to continue to be an active part in this family," he responded proudly.

"Then I accept you and Alice as part of my coven under one condition," I stressed while placing my hands down on the table and looking into his eyes. "You and your wife will need to be re-bitten by myself. I understand that you are vampires of a decent age. However, to remain in my coven, you will need to have my venom running through you, as if I had originally sired you both. It will bind you to me and place you under my rule. Do you agree to this Jasper?" I asked addressing only him.

He went to look at Alice. "NO," I shouted. "I am addressing you and you will speak for her as well. She has not shown herself worthy to make wise decisions," I finished.

"Yes sir, I would be proud for you to re-sire me. I already consider you my father," Jasper answered respectfully. Alice sat with her face downward, hands in her lap. Not daring to defy me. The days of Alice making her own choices were over after she had decided to make Isabella her clown. I felt I could no longer trust her, along with the rest of the women in this coven.

"I will see you first in my study when this family meeting is finished, Jasper," he nodded in acceptance.

"Now, I would like to touch on the matter of who would be in command of this coven in case of my absence, in case something similar were to re-occur in the future." I put on a stern face to enforce my authority. "Esme, you have shown me that you are not capable of forming rational decisions on your own. You have allowed Rosalie and Alice to influence and aid you in things that were not wise and I am not satisfied with your behavior." I began walking around the table, slowly. "I am authorizing Jasper and Edward to become second in command jointly."

"Carlisle…" Esme rudely interrupted. "They argue and fight each other like small children at times. I don't think…" I held up my hand in a threatening manner baring my teeth and emitting a slight growl of disapproval, knowing from previous experience that a rather loud growl from me will indeed break the windows.

"Never question my authority again. I need not answer to you or anyone else in this family, do you understand ME, ESME?" I shouted. She shook her head and then bowed it, humbled.

"Jasper, you have experience in battle, and you can also use your gift to bring about pain or fear. Or any other emotion that needs to be emitted to an enemy. The reasoning behind Edward becoming involved is his mind reading ability, as well as his compassion. I know that both my sons will prove me proud if the situation ever arises again." I nodded my head at the two of them.

"Emmett, you are my strongest son and my most laid back as well. Nevertheless, I am now going to ask that you step out of your comfort zone. I'll be asking all the men here to do so. I am in command of this coven, and that is to never be questioned," I reinforced again. "Next in authority, will be the husbands, securing back the power that has been deprived of them by their own wives." Rosalie glanced disapprovingly at me. I raised my eyebrow at her in a challenge. She turned her head quickly. She _will_ learn to respect me or else.

"Women, you will answer to me firstly in matters of extreme importance. After myself, you will answer to your husbands. If I or your husbands are not available to you, then you will answer to Edward." Oh I was enjoying this a little too much. A smirk played across my commanding face.

"I am not saying that you will never be permitted to make your own decisions again ladies. But, with that responsibility there should be respect for the people you claim to love. A relationship should be on equal terms and not based on your opinion alone being the ruling one.

No one should be pulling on another's ear, Alice," I stated accusingly. "Jasper went through a lot and yet he returned to you when he considered things to be even between himself and Isabella. His indiscretion _will be dealt with_," I promised looking at Jasper. "However, it is not for you to decide his punishment." I glared in Alice's direction and received no response from her in any form.

"Rosalie, I have watched for many years as you have slapped the back of your husband's head. And although it does not hurt his thick head, it sends a message to him, as well as to the rest of us, that he is not worthy to be taken seriously. Do you Love Emmett, Rosalie?" I asked addressing my daughter.

"Of course," she answered looking anywhere but at me.

"Let me ask you this then, if Emmett were to talk to you with anything other than love and respect, if he were to treat you like anyone other than the lady and wife he considers you to be, and if he were to slap the back of your own head in front of your peers; how would that make you feel?" I questioned.

"Emmett accepts me the way I am, Carlisle. He knows the reasons I act the way I do," she replied.

"So because of what happened in your human life…Emmett should pay eternally for it? You, as I recall, were a great assassin when it came to getting your revenge on all of those men. Yet, Emmett had no part in any of that. He wasn't even around, was he?" Rosalie shook her head 'no' looking up at me as if only now realizing how she had hurt her husband.

"Emmett should be loved in a way befitting a true husband, Rosalie, and it should come from your heart. If I see that you are mistreating the one you love further then I will have Emmett return what is done to him five-fold. If he cannot find it within himself to carry out this order, then I will step in and punish not only you, but him as well. So if you love him, as I'm sure you do, don't place him in that position again, understood?"

Rosalie nodded her head 'yes' and I then turned to Edward. He confirmed that she did indeed understand.

"Emmett, you need to recognize that you are a very intelligent vampire, never doubt that in yourself, son. You need to show your confidence as well as your brawn. When it comes down to protecting those whom you love you are fierce. However, when it comes to those you love respecting you in return, how is it repaid to you? Disrespect is not an option for one who loves with their whole heart such as you do, and I will not tolerate your simply allowing it to roll off of your back anymore. If Rosalie, for example," I looked at her directly, "were to smack you in the back of the head after this meeting, and you allow yourself to be disrespected in such a way, then I will personally correct you both in a manner that insures the same mistake is never repeated again. Do you understand?"

"I understand perfectly Carlisle," he answered with respect. This will be a test of sorts for their relationship. If she truly loves him she will not put him in such an awkward position.

It was time for a shift in power. I could tell the women didn't like this much but all things were to be dealt with accordingly. And the men were actually smiling for a change.

"Esme," I addressed her directly. This needed to be said and there was no nice way of telling her. "You are not my wife. That all changed once I was returned to a human. So you will need to deal with the hand you have been dealt, as I have," I sighed. "I am left without a mate as well because someone took it upon themselves to take my choices away from me and my daughter," I said accusingly. "I do not like the idea of any of you manipulating women having a hand in the raising of my daughter. So therefore you **will** **not**. The men in this family will take responsibility for raising Marisa, with no interference or questions from any of you." I awaited a huff, which quite pleasantly, never came. So I continued.

"If I ever determine by whose hand my mate died, if any, I will in turn snap their neck without question!" I meant business when it came to this subject, my daughter being my first priority in this circumstance.

"This meeting is now complete. Jasper, my office, please." I turned and left with great speed. Jasper was all of two seconds behind me.

"Jasper, I take it that you are okay with what is about to take place here." I said as I walked around my desk. "I find myself to be a very territorial vampire these days, with a need to bite."

"I have no problem with that, Carlisle," Jasper replied smiling at me. There was no hesitation within his voice or in his body language. "I am aware of your involvement with Isabella," I said. "I know she could be quite a handful." I chuckled remembering her fondly.

"I am agreeable to accepting my punishment for that sir," he replied.

"I will consider that Jasper, at a later time. As of right now we have other business to attend to. This household will fall under a strict order, for the time being." I looked to him searching for a reaction.

"Thank you," he simply said smiling. I knew he needed to speak up more, especially since Alice could hear him talking even now.

"And what exactly are you thanking me for, Jasper," I asked testing him.

"For allowing me the self respect I feel I have rightly earned through many battles and wars. I don't appreciate Alice treating me as a child. I know when to stop an argument with Edward. I don't require her acting like my mother instead of my mate." He then reached into his pocket and took out a little green plastic soldier. "Carlisle," he addressed me as if deep in thought. "This is something that Bella gave me when she had me in that cell of hers. She tried to tell me certain things about my life. She wanted to be my friend at one point, to demonstrate to me that I could make a stand. She saw me as a soldier when I had begun to lose sight of it myself. I want you to have it," he offered.

"No son, you hold onto it. I have that little baby to remember Isabella by," I smiled, an honest smile.

He shook his head and placed it back into his pocket. "Shall we?" I motioned to the leather sofa in my office. Jasper sat on it and I sat down next to him, feeling the venom pool within my mouth. I had found that I rather enjoyed biting; I suppose it was only natural for my kind.

I lay Jasper's body down, and I hovered slightly over the top of him. Liking the power he was giving over to me. He was putting me before himself, a quality that I admired greatly, being the head.

I placed my mouth to his neck and sunk my teeth deeply into him, piercing his thick skin. I then began the process of pushing my venom inward causing him a good bit of pain. I noticed that my cock had gotten stiff from the rush of power. I knew that I could take him on command, but I would not allow myself. I slowly released him and moved away rapidly behind my desk, as to not embarrass myself further.

"Jasper, thank you," I said as I motioned for him to leave my study. He left quietly but I could sense that he had been affected by our exchange as well. I could claim him further. It was acceptable in the vampire world. However, I chose another form of release.

"Esme," I said in my normal voice. She was standing before me within a couple of seconds, smiling.

"Knees," I said as I loudly snapped my fingers and pointed to the floor. And she hit them without hesitation. "Service your sire," I commanded as I stood there waiting for her to take me in her mouth. She undid my belt quickly followed by my pants and boxers falling to the floor around my feet. She took my straining cock in her hand, eyes big. Yes, it had grown as well, and I was quite proud of this fact. "It's a good thing I can't kill you when I shove it down your throat," I stated in a threatening tone of voice. "Suck me now," I ordered. I knew everyone was listening. Gone were the days of quiet sexual interaction. She stroked me timidly a couple of times, and then slowly began to lick around the head. I groaned from the sensation it sent through my hardened cock. I wanted more. I grabbed her by the hair, and I began to force myself into her mouth deeper with every thrust. I was feeling the power. It was making me harder. I pulled her neck back further by pulling her hair harsher. I then shoved my whole cock down inside her throat. She actually tried to struggle, which only made me furious. If she wanted to claim to be my mate, then she was damn well going to serve as one.

I took both of my hands and placed them on the sides of her head as she struggled. I sunk my cock further into her wet mouth. She would learn to take me, and she would please me. After all, we have an eternity to practice this. "Relax your throat," I command in a very strict tone. "You will continue to take it all." I finally reached my release as I squirted my cum deeply down her throat. She could throw it up later if she preferred. After we were finished, I clearly warned her.

"You will not fight me, Esme. If you ever try that shit on me again. I will punish you," I knew my eyes were black from the lust and the power I was experiencing. "Leave me now." And she did so, sobbing. However, I did not care. I have other punishments in mind for the grief she has caused me. When I am done with her she will wish she could cry real tears. Her actions have cost me dearly, and she, as well as the other members of my family, will pay for any part they have played in hurting Isabella. Starting with Alice.

**Important notes: This part of Carlisle Pays will be wrapping up soon and will be followed up by a second installment. Carlisle will not be paying anymore! There are many surprises ahead for anyone who wants to follow into the second part of the story.**

**I would also like to add that my updates may not be often due to the health problems I am experiencing. The doctors and I are trying to find and fix the problem as soon as possible. And in the words of Edward Cullen, "The pain is excruciating," and I don't feel human at this point. But on my better days I will be writing and finishing up this story.**


	21. Chapter 21

SM: Owns all things Twilight related

**A/N: Hi everyone, I asked a close friend of mine to write this chapter for me a couple of weeks ago and she did so, ASAP. I, however, dropped the ball as I was still feeling so ill that even posting it was something I didn't have the energy to do. And for that I am sorry. There will be two more chapters after this one before the sequel takes over. After all, the new Carlisle will certainly not be paying anymore, now will he? **

**There will be a note from Annabelle following this chapter. Please leave her some love...she did a great job. I am feeling better now and will be trying to finish out this part of CPWBP before the end of the year**.

Carlisle Pays While Bella Preys

Chapter 21

Bella's Escape

**Emmett's POV**

For the most part after Carlisle laid down the law Rose had kept to herself. She did not talk to me or look at me. I was not surprised by her actions; it was not in her nature to be compliant to someone else. If she felt that she was being wronged then she would let everyone know about it. Only she was not being allowed to talk to anyone who would listen. Carlisle had thought it best if the women were separated for awhile, as a result neither Rose nor I had seen Alice or Esme in days.

I was tired of her sullenness. So when the sun rose I started to dress in slightly warmer clothing. Rosalie paid no attention to me; she just kept reading the book that she had. I pulled on my boots and started for the door. Then I stopped but did not turn around.

"I'm going hunting," I said, not too loudly. "I'll be back later."

I sensed rather than heard her come up behind me and I turned around to face her. Her golden eyes were intense with anger and she had her hand raised.

"Really, think about where you want to put that hand Rosalie," I hissed at her. I stretched to my full height and looked down at her. "If it comes near me you will get it back three fold." Rosalie did not move. "And it will be from me. I would rather not have to hurt you, especially since I haven't been hunting for awhile, but I will, if only not to anger our father."

"He is not my father." Rosalie hissed back at me but dropped her hand.

I raised my hand and slapped her hard across her face. "You will show him more respect, especially while I'm gone."

Rosalie was so shocked that all she did was raise her hand to her stinging check.

"Don't leave this room until I return," I told her. Then I opened the door and slipped through it.

When I got to the stairs Edward was standing at the foot of them. He gave me a smug looking grin. "Going somewhere, bro?"

"Hunting," I replied and tried to step around him. Edward moved forward again to stand in my way. A growl escaped my lips.

"Edward," Carlisle's voice called to us from another room. It had a warning tone to it. "Let him go. I need you to keep an eye on your sister while he is gone. Make sure she does as her husband told her to."

Edward snarled at me but stepped aside.

"When will you be back, son?" Carlisle asked coming into the front hall.

'_Tomorrow, before sunrise'_, I thought and looked at Edward. He nodded and walked over to Carlisle and whispered to him.

"We will see you then," Carlisle nodded at me.

I walked out the front door and started to run. I kept running for hours and did not stop, not until I reached the California border. Then I felt that I was finally able to breathe again, in a way that I had not been able to for weeks. I kept running for another hour into the Klamath Mountains. As I reached the base of the mountain range I felt my brain start to unwind from the tightly woven mass that I had carefully constructed around my thoughts.

As my first memories started to come back to me I stopped running and concentrated on the atmosphere. I wanted to be sure that I was out of Edward's range and that I had not been followed. I closed my eyes as the images started to become clearer in my mind.

Bella, my little sister, Bella. I did not see what the others did. To me she looked the same as she always had. Her face had lost some of its roundness but she was still my little sister, not the vicious woman that Rosalie and the other women talked of. Nor was she the sexy domineering women that Jasper and Carlisle spoke of. She was scared but determined and just as small as ever.

"Don't look at me like that," she spat at me from the corner of the room we had put her in. She was angry. She actually looked more like an angry little girl with the hair cut Alice had given her. The makeup did its job and made her look even more ridiculous.

"I'm so sorry Bella," I told her, letting all the sadness that I felt pour into my tone.

"My name is Isabella," she snarled back. Then she turned her head away from me. "And I hardly believe that you are sorry. You are probably enjoying this as much as the others. Just waiting on the second my child comes into this world so you can make your shallow, vapid wife happy again. So she can have the one thing that you'll never be able to give her, a baby."

"Bella," she was making me angry but I was more hurt that she could think that I would do such a thing to her.

She struggled against her chains but then gave up. She looked me in the eyes. Her eyes were the same as I remembered but they were burning with hatred. "My name is Isabella," she said the words slowly letting each syllable fill with the anger she was feeling. There was something about her that told me that she would have slapped me if she thought that she would not break her hand in the process. "Bella died, a long time ago. You _all_ killed her, and you would do well to remember that."

As this memory faded I started to check the scent of some elk. Not as good as a grizzly bear but it was a nice start to a meal. I headed in the direction of the smell and another memory floated to the top of my brain. It had been the next day, up until that moment Bella had said nothing else to me.

I had brought water to Bella. I wanted to bring more, try to find her some food at least, but even though we had a few essentials in case of a human visitor there was no way that Alice would have let me anywhere near the refrigerator.

As I held the glass of water to her lips she sniffed it. "I'm assuming that there isn't poison in here since none of you would want to jeopardize your chance at having my baby," she stated as her tongue finally tasted the cold water.

I was shocked and hurt that she would think I would ever do anything to hurt her. "It's just water Bella. I know that you must be hungry too, but I can't risk getting you any food."

"Too much of a coward for that, huh?" She swallowed the water slowly.

Again she had angered me but I could not bring myself to even show her that I was mad at her. She was like a wounded animal backed up into a corner, lashing out at everything in order to protect herself. "Bells," I wanted to reason with her. She just glared at me and finished the water.

I was now getting closer to the elk. I still could tell there was a small herd ahead. If I was lucky and not reckless I could probably take at least half the herd down before the others noticed. I was always reckless though, not stupid, just reckless.

It was so odd when it happened. I cannot imagine that Bella would have done it on purpose, not from what I understood of how everything worked. I heard her talking. At first I thought she was talking to herself. Then I noticed there were pauses in her speech, as if she was waiting for someone to answer.

"Maybe," she whispered. "I'm not sure." There were a few beats before she spoke again. "No, I trust her. She has never been wrong before." Another pause. "How did you…" A few more moments of silence. "Of course I knew, I just, well when it didn't happen right away I thought…" It was if she was being interrupted but then she started up again. "I know now. She couldn't have foreseen this. Don't blame yourself. It was a split second decision on my part."

I thought for a few moments about what was going on. How come none of the others heard what was going on? Sure Bella was whispering but I was concentrating on what she was saying, Edward must be able to read my thoughts. I knew this new development would peak his interest no matter what, and he would come to see what was going on. He did not come though. Finally, I made up my mind to go downstairs to see what was going on for myself. A decision that I thought would trigger Alice to come flying downstairs to stop me but she did not. I reached the bottom of the stairs and was standing quietly in Bella's prison with not one of my family members interfering with me.

"He's not," Bella kept speaking; there was a hint of fear and sadness in her voice. "He's not mad is he?"

"Of course I'm not mad," I responded rushing over to her at vampire speed. Bella pulled back.

"I wasn't," she was shocked and then she looked to her right and back at me. "You can hear me?"

"I know you were whispering." I was confused by what she was asking. "I am still a vampire though."

Bella looked at me and then to her right again. "I guess she was right," she said to the air. "You might as well stop now."

Since I did not blink it made it impossible to miss but to Bella's right a small hunched over figure appeared. It was a young woman and she was sitting on the ground across from Bella. She looked slightly haggard but also very wary. "I don't like this," she said in a non-descript tone. She was very ordinary looking; there was nothing about her that stood out. "It does not seem right."

"All the same," Bella said. "We might need his help." She looked at me. "Emmett, this is… "

"No names!" the woman screeched. "It's bad enough that he can see me."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Fine, this is a friend of mine, she works for me."

"You give too much away Isabella," the woman hissed at her. "Have you learned nothing?"

"I've learned to trust his judgment and what Margie sees. If she says to do things this way we will. There is no way that we can possibly…"

"Enough," the young woman interrupted her. "Clearly your judgment is being compromised by your hormones." Then she turned to look at me. "Do you care about Isabella, at all?"

"Of course I do," I was taken aback by her audacity.

"Don't shout," she said with a frown. "The others may hear you."

"How…?" I looked at the woman; she shook her head stopping my question. "You aren't going to answer any of my questions are you?"

"No," she said simply. "First of all there is no time. Secondly, I don't trust you. I just need to know from you when they are planning to kill Isabella."

"After the baby is born," I replied honestly. "Well, after Carlisle's change is complete." I paused when I heard Bella gasp. I looked at her but she was holding her belly and looking at the ground. "They will both be happening around the same time." I looked back at the woman. "You'll need to get her out of her as soon as possible."

The woman shook her head. "That's not the plan. Not that I'd tell you what the plan was but it is definitely not that. Now I need you to listen very carefully to me, vampire. You are not to think about this little meeting of ours at all. The only thing you are allowed to think about is how bad you feel for what is about to happen to her. That will keep that mind reader of yours busy and the empath as well. Make it so that they can't stand to be around you." She looked at Isabella and then back at me. "You have two days. That's all." Then she vanished.

I looked at Bella. "What's going on? Why didn't she just take you? You could be safe by now."

"It's not the plan," Bella replied and slumped back into her corner. She closed her eyes. "If you really do still care Emmett you'll do what she says."

The elk were in front of me now. There were several young bucks in the herd. It was before mating season so they had not broken off to find their own mates yet. They were working with each other to become stronger fighters. An odd aspect in the animal world, to work with your enemy so that you can get to your goal. Something that we sometimes mirror in our own world.

For two days I did as the unknown women had asked. I thought of nothing else but my sorrow for what we were going to do to Bella. I never thought about why I listened to the woman. Even now I still did not question my actions. I did feel great remorse for ending her young life, ripping her child from her womb. It was clear to me that we had already done so much damage to her. We had ended her life when we left. Now we were going to end it again.

Edward and Jasper both avoided me like the plague. The women were not interested in me because of how remorseful I had become. Rosalie stopped visiting me, saying she could not have sex with me when I was being so ridiculous about Bella. She even slapped me a few times to try to get a rise out of me. It did not work.

Finally the day before Carlisle awoke the woman appeared in front of me.

"How did you do that?" I asked her.

She shook her head, "Not here. Come on, we don't have much time."

Then she headed down to Bella's room and I followed her. She had a small knapsack with her and when she got down to the last step she took it off her back. Bella was sleeping and did not wake. The woman positioned herself next to Bella.

"She's so weak now," she said accusingly to me. "Haven't you been able to get her any food?"

"Some, but I had to be careful. The others would notice," I tried to defend myself. "I've been giving her water too."

"She needs more than water and _some_ food," the woman unzipped the knapsack and took out a small case with a zipper. "She is carrying a hybrid child. Her body won't be able to sustain her after the baby is born." Then she removed a vile and a syringe from the case.

"What are you doing?" I rushed over to stop her. I grabbed her hand.

"I'm trying to save her," the woman replied. "This is a mixture that will help give her body enough energy to move after the baby is born."

"If you think she is so weak then why not just move her now," I protested. "Why wait until after the baby is born?"

"Well, there is the small matter of the chains that she has on." The woman waved her hands at the cuffs on Bella's wrists.

I started to think about what I was going to do, and then, I just did it. I did not want Alice to see so I tossed the key to the woman. "There, you can unlock her and go. You have to hurry before they get down here though."

"That's not the way it is suppose to happen," she replied to me with certainty. She used the key and quickly unlocked the cuffs and freed Bella from them. She arranged Bella carefully so she was in a more comfortable upright position. Then she sighed. "Look, earlier you asked me how I could do what I did." I nodded and she continued. "It's just something that I can do. I'm not really sure how it works other than it takes a lot out of me when I do it. That's why I had to wait so long to come here. I was working somewhere else when I found out what had happened to Isabella." She paused. "You won't be able to think about this, ever. Because if you do it will just look like you are having a conversation with yourself. A one sided conversation with yourself."

"What do you mean?" I asked. The pieces started to fall into place though. This woman was very special. "You can hide yourself physically as well as in memories?"

"It's a neat little trick right?" She smiled at me. "Makes me really special because mind readers and seers, well they can never find me. That's why I had to be sure that Isabella was asleep when I told you." She tilted her head at me. "Haven't you wondered why your family hasn't come barging down here to stop you, even after you gave me the key to unlock her?"

"People can't hear you, can't hear when others are talking to you; they can't see you, in person or in the future. You leave no smell?" I took a bigger sniff. It was like there was still just air next to Bella. It was very unnerving. If I did not see the woman with my own eyes I would have never known that she was there.

"Saves a lot on shampoo and soap," she smiled at me. Then just as quickly the smile left her face. "I need to be certain that you want to help her."

"Of course," I tried to convey my concern for Bella as much as I possibly could to this woman.

She frowned. Then she handed a vile to me. "Uncap it," she said to me. "I need you to add some of your venom to it. It will help her body heal faster."

"It will change her," I protested not taking the vile.

"No, it won't," she replied with a slight irritation in her tone. "I would never give her something that would hurt her like that. When your venom is added to this formula only the healing properties will remain intact, the rest will be burned off by the other ingredients." She smiled ruefully, "It's a little something that our scientists cooked up when we first started working with your kind. You didn't think we would be able to just simply neutralize you…did you?"

I took the vile from her and took the top off. "Of course not," the sarcasm was heavy in my voice. "That would be silly of me, now wouldn't it?"

"Very much so," she extended her hand for the vile. I reapplied the top and gave it back to her. She shook the vile gently and it started to turn colors.

Surprisingly Bella was staying asleep through our whole exchange. I wondered if this woman had something to do with that but decided not to ask. "You are going to save her, aren't you?"

"That's the goal," the woman replied, just as vague as ever. "Now, tell me, when will this house be the most chaotic?"

"When Carlisle awakens," I told her with confidence. "Alice has seen Jasper having to leave the house because of it and the baby being born at the same time. She's kind of mad at him for it. The others though, well, they are staying with Carlisle because of all the blood from the birth of the baby. That and the women are hoping that Bella will die in childbirth. Or that Carlisle will kill her when he smells all the blood."

"Huh," the woman mused. "I think Isabella would have some respect for that plan." She then loaded up the syringe and injected it quickly into Bella's arm.

"Shit!" Bella cursed as she woke up instantly. "What the hell!"

"Relax," the woman soothed her. "It's just a little something so that we can be sure that you'll be strong enough to move after the baby is born."

Bella sighed and then slumped back into the wall. "Are you going to leave again?" She asked the woman.

"No," the woman sat crossed legged on the floor. "I'm going to stay with you now."

"Does he know?" Bella asked.

"I've told him and he has agreed."

Bella looked at me. "Thank you Emmett." She looked like she wanted to say something else but she did not.

I went over to her at vampire speed and pulled her up into my arms for a quick hug. I whispered in her ear, "I love you so much Bella. I just want you to be happy again. I could never take you away from your baby. Not after everything else you have lost." I heard Bella choke back a sob and I put her back down on her feet.

She looked at me with sad eyes. I did not realize it then but looking back on it now I completely understand. Bella knew, even before that moment she knew. She probably knew days before her visitor let me in on their secret that the only two people would be leaving the Cullen house; that after her daughter was born she would never see her again.

As I took down the elk I wondered if Bella even got to hold her little girl. If she got to see how beautiful little Marisa was or see her amazing eyes. Was it Bella who wrapped the baby in the comforter so haphazardly? Did she have to rush because the woman was anxious to get them both out of the house? And how was she able to get them out? Was this young woman able to mask more than just herself?

"You know," a strangely familiar yet indistinctive voice called to me. "For someone who is as brawny as you are you think entirely too much." She jumped down from the tree that she had been in and landed a few feet away from me. "I could have put the drop on you ages ago and you wouldn't have even noticed till it was too late."

"That of course would have nothing to do with the fact that you can completely conceal yourself from anyone, even a vampire," I replied.

She laughed, which did not really sound like a laugh coming from her. The sound was barely distinguishable from any others that came out of her mouth. "Of course not."

"How is she?" I asked. I knew that I would not be able to keep this woman for long. I was actually surprised to see her again.

The young woman shook her head. "I've only come to tell you that. I won't tell you anything else. You can't come after her, can't try to find her. She, she isn't strong enough for that. She's had to give up so much in such a short period of time."

"You care about her a lot don't you?" I asked. I wanted to be sure that Bella was with people who cared about her. That loved and saw her the way that I did.

"She saved my life," the young woman responded simply. Then she folded her arms in front of her body. "She is alive. She will heal but it will take time. That is all I will tell you."

"Can I see her?" I pleaded.

The young woman glared at me. "No. And this will be the last time you see me. Don't try to track me to find her either. Not that you could."

"Not that I could," I replied sadly. It was true. Even now I could not even find a single scent on the woman that could be traced.

"The only thing that you need to do now is to keep that curly head of yours locked up tight," she locked eyes with me. They were fierce yet colorless and mundane. Not something that anyone would remember. "In fact, the less you think about her the better, for everyone."

I nodded, "I've been doing my best to do so. I don't want my father to know that I had any hand in her disappearance."

"Good, keep it that way." She turned to leave.

"Wait," I called out to her and she stopped. "Don't you want to know about him? About how he has been looking for her? About how much he wants her back? He loves her."

"No," she shook her head. "He doesn't." With that she disappeared.

I punched a tree near me and it shattered and split in two. How could she be so certain of herself? There was no way that she knew what was right for Bella. She was acting just as Edward did, protecting Bella from everything. This angered me because no one had any right to keep Bella from her child, or the man that loved her. There was only one thing left that I could do to fix this whole situation. It was the one thing that I was dreading to do because I was pretty certain that afterwards my afterlife would be over. I was going to have to tell Carlisle everything that happened the night that Marisa was born.

**Hi everyone! I'm Annabelle, a friend of Diane's. I'm really fortunate because Diane asked me to help her out and write this chapter of Carlisle Pays for her. I am still really nervous about it because I know many of you love this story as much as I do and I didn't want to do anything to screw it up. I did my best to emulate Diane's style and I hope that you really enjoy it. I've not written Twilight fiction before but I have dabbled in other fan fiction so if you would like to see my credentials you can check out my FFnet profile: www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/96052/Annabelle_Crane**

**Thanks so much! Please review. I would like to know what you think. Good or bad!**


	22. Chapter 22

SM: Owns all things Twilight related

**A/N: I would like to thank my beta Mizzdee for getting this back to me within a few hours and also Annabelle who jumped in there and did the same thing for me because she get's so excited. Love You ladies!**

**WARNING: This chapter may be upsetting to those who are not into man on man. **

Carlisle Pays while Bella Preys

Carlisle's Day Out

Chapter 22

**Jasper's POV**

Since the day that Carlisle re-sired me things had been different between us. Once he bit me, I belonged to him, and not only did he desire me, but I desired him as well. I tried not to think about this when I was anywhere close to Edward. I didn't want him discussing my personal thoughts with Carlisle. It wasn't his place. When Carlisle and I were in the same room however, it was hard not to pick up on the sexual tension building between the two of us.

I urgently needed to get Carlisle off alone somehow away from the rest of the family. Edward was always near him. He had become the closest to Carlisle. I'm not sure if it was because he was his first son, or if it was the information Edward constantly fed him about the rest of us. I found myself becoming jealous every time they would touch, and I began to wonder if perhaps Edward wasn't his favorite in more ways than one.

"Carlisle," I initiated. "Would you like to accompany me for a run today? We could knock out a couple of states just for the fun of it and eat our fill along the way," I suggested smiling a sideways grin.

"That sounds refreshing, Jasper. I could use a good quality jog, and it would be pleasant to get out of this secluded house for the day." That's what I was longing to hear. If I could get him alone I could zone in better on these emotions. I needed to understand if I were emitting mine onto him, or if I was sensing it from the both of us. On that day in his office I am pretty sure that the lust was coming from both of us. I know emotions so why am I questioning them? Because Carlisle is a much older vampire than I am and has never put off these powerful emotions of lust before. It wasn't in his nature until he was recently changed back. Damn it I am an expert at emotions! Stop doubting your ability, Jasper; vampires do all sorts of sexual things to one another. Its in our nature to be sexual predators.

"I'll go and grab my running shoes," Edward responded inviting himself while peering over at me. "My mind is exhausted from listening to Emmett's inner monologue constantly and watching over Rosalie while he was off on his own hunting trip left me needing nourishment as well."Edward was overflowing with valid reasons to come along. I'm not sure if he had heard something in my thoughts or not. He, like the rest of us, was a very good actor.

"Oh, well if you wanna go too Edward then I'll stay here with the baby," I said changing the plans. Let's see if Carlisle desires to go with Edward instead.

"No Jasper, Edward can remain here with the baby. It was your suggestion to go for the run to begin with. It wouldn't be fair for you to sacrifice your own idea. Edward can stay and take supervision over things here." _Huh, take that Edward. Oops, I didn't block that did I?_ I couldn't stop the smirk that graced my face.

"Carlisle requires more than one of us to go hunting with him, in case there's a human nearby," Edward responded playing on Carlisle's logic. "Emmett can stay here and keep a watchful eye on everything."

I glanced at Carlisle and then dropped my head downward. "I'll just stay here; the three of you can go," I offered.

"NO," Carlisle responded and I could sense his protectiveness over me. "Jasper and I will go alone. I don't need as much help to keep from humans as before. We will be fine and I don't want any of you to follow us to make sure I don't lose control. I am fine and have been since the beginning. Jasper, shall we?"

Oh yes we shall. We took off racing out the back door like two little kids. The breeze was blowing from a storm that was coming in. The force from it was exhilarating and the more we ran the more our walls began to come crashing down around us. I needed to know if this was all me or if, as I was hoping, it was Carlisle as well.

"Are you hungry?" I asked suggestively. I could feel Carlisle's emotions as they began to spike.

"More than you…know," he answered in a raspy voice.

"What are you hungry for?" I was becoming shameless at this point, but I knew what I wanted. I had wanted it since he had bitten me that night.

"What are you hungry for?" he asked in return. He clearly had no desire to make this easy for me. I could sense the sexual tension building between the two of us. However, maybe he didn't want the same thing I did. So I didn't answer him, instead I drew in an extensive breath sniffing what was around the area, trying not to emit any emotions whatsoever.

"How's that bite healing, Jasper?" he asked as he deliberately moved over towards me tightly grasping my blue tee-shirt and jerking the neck of it down over my left shoulder.

"You tell me, Doctor Cullen," I responded to his question. I swallowed hard when he touched the spot he had bitten. I looked over at him, and he met my golden eyes with his lustful crimson ones.

"You can bite me again if you so desire. I understand how greatly you enjoy that," I encouraged. Before those words had completely left my tongue, he was slicing his sharp teeth into my neck. He had one hand jerking my hair to hold my neck open for him and the other on my right shoulder to steady me. It felt pleasurable as he was openly biting me; applying more pressure, harsher then he had the first time. I was fidgeting and uncontrollable moans were now escaping my mouth. I couldn't restrain myself any longer. I didn't care if it was just my emotions I was acting on. I reached down, unzipping my own pants, and released my cock. My hand was on it stroking it quickly and without any mercy.

"Please," I uttered out.

"Please, what?" Carlisle questioned in a demanding tone of voice.

"Touch me," I wanted this so much and I knew this could go one of two ways. He could turn me to ash for speaking to him in such a manner or he could give into the passion. I hoped for the latter.

"If I touch you Jasper, I won't be able to contain myself," he warned me.

"I don't want you to. I'm a big boy. I can handle it." I answered as he removed my hand off of my own cock and placed his hand on it. His big hands felt very skilled as he roughly began stroking me. He took the pre-cum and ran it down from the head of my cock to the base as he began pumping my wanting member faster. He then turned and kissed me sweetly...at first. Smoothly running his tongue over my lips and then thrusting his way into my mouth. I was really liking this dominate Carlisle. As he was kissing me, he shredded my tee shirt off me and began running his hands down my chest. My nipples were hard as the breeze blew all around us, and my body waited in anticipation for him to take me.

I soon felt his hands as they crept around my back, and then he streaked them down over my hips and he grazed his fingers in between the cheeks of my ass. He quickly tore my pants to shreds, "You will go home naked and everyone will know I have taken you, understand?" he gritted out.

"Perfectly," I answered.

He continued briskly rubbing his hands down my crack and when he finally inserted his fingers inside of me. I could do nothing other than groan out his name in satisfaction. He suddenly moved away taking off his own clothes and neatly laying them aside. His cock strained in want of getting close to mine. I held mine and when he walked back to me, he took the heads of our cocks and rubbed them together in a wet kiss of their own. My head was spinning from all the emotion that I was receiving from him. He wanted this as much as I did. His aggressive male personality required this.

"This is going to be your punishment, Jasper, even though I know you are as turned on by this as I am. You have to pay for what you did to Isabella. So I am going to be as rough with you as you were with her, understand?" he questioned. "For every bruise that you placed on her, I will return that pain upon you this day."

"Yes sir, punish me, please," I practically begged.

"Put your hands over the top of your head and prop the front of your body against the tree," he commanded. I did so with great excitement. I knew how rough he was going to be with me, and I craved it. I began emitting dominate emotions, effectively encouraging more of his own. I needed the challenge of withstanding his wrath. Once I was turned around, he bit me once more, sinking his teeth into an old scar on my side. It was tender there and I cried out from the pain. He chuckled darkly as he continued to bite deeper. My cock was very hard and my butt was becoming more aroused from the sting of the pain. He licked the open wound shut as he had on my neck earlier.

He then reached for his belt and began to thrash my back with it. With every blow, I wanted to stroke my own cock but didn't dare. After he was finished he took his hand and spread my legs apart. "Don't move!" he ordered. He then took the belt and started giving me lashes between my legs. The belt bounced hard off of my aching balls. With every blow he delivered, I became more excited, but I would only let out a minute shriek here and there, knowing better than to beg him for more.

He finally tossed his belt to the ground as he grabbed me by my hair and forced me to my knees.

"Do you like my big cock Jasper?" he asked.

"Yes, sir!" I answered in a military tone.

"Show me how much you like it, boy. I won't be as merciful to you as I was to Esme the other day. Now, make me feel good!" he shouted.

I opened my mouth to moisten the head thinking he might want a really nice blow job. However, as soon as I stuck my tongue out he rammed it entirely down my throat, groaning. He certainly wasn't kidding when he said he wasn't going to be nice about it.

"If you want to make it easier on yourself, you can relax your throat. I, however, would prefer that you didn't. I rather like forcing my cock inside it, it's narrow and the resistance turns me on." So I kept my throat tight for him, wanting only to please him. He thrust his cock fifty three times completely down my throat before he finally pulled out and jerked himself off on my face. Rubbing the head of his cock around in the cum. Yes, I have a perfect vampire memory.

Then he slapped me and I flew down a hill landing gracefully on a rock. I was finding out that Carlisle was stronger than I had imagined. As soon as I had landed, he was there striking me across my face with an open hand once more, no doubt punishing me for my indiscretions with Bella. "I'm going to fuck you all day," he announced. He then jerked me by my hair and flipped me over on the rock. I placed my hands back over my head as he bent my knees upward while I lay on my stomach. He could see everything I had now, and I knew he was scanning it to his memory. He reached down grabbing my sac and began firmly pinching it. I knew he wanted me to cry out in pain, and even though I could take the pain I did so for him, turning him on all the more. He grabbed my cock and started stroking it and didn't relent until I came. He didn't wait until my erection returned before he buried his new fourteen inch cock inside my ass. That brought me up off of the rock and with a forceful hand; he slammed me back down hard.

He continued to thrust hard inside of me, and I was never so glad to be a vampire, knowing I would heal.

"Fuck you feel good, such a tight little ass," he grunted out in appreciation.

I began moving with him meeting him thrust for thrust. It felt good now that the pain had subsided, and it was a blameless pleasure for the both of us. It took him an hour this time to cum. I knew he was restraining himself. I didn't want it to stop either.

"I want to watch you hunt now," he said more as an order than a suggestion. I knew he was still enjoying the fact that I was naked, and I happily played along. I was enjoying our man day together, and I was hoping for more of them in the future. I took in a deep breath and smelled a mountain lion; I took off in a run and played with it for a few minutes before sinking my teeth into the side of its neck. As I began to suck, I felt Carlisle clamp down on my member also sucking. The sensation it sent throughout my body was indescribable. I sucked the lion dry and Carlisle sucked me dry. Fuck that was an awesome experience! I would never forget it or this magical place, ever.

Carlisle and I continued to hunt and fuck until it was close to nightfall. He put his clothes back on and then took his belt and wrapped it around my neck as he led me to the Cullen house. I suppose I was meant to feel humiliated. However, I didn't, I felt proud as he walked me in through the front door.

"Jasper has been punished," he announced. It was hard to hold back the smirk on my face. Maybe I should get in trouble more often. "Get up stairs and get cleaned up." I did as I was told still excited from the day. I felt, as well as heard, Alice walk in the bedroom.

"Jasper what did he do to you?" she sobbed out.

"Nothing he didn't want done to him," Edward announced from his own bedroom.

I just chuckled at the two of them. Neither one of them was going to ruin my perfect day. I knew Alice was concerned that I had been hurt. I also knew that Edward was now worried that I had become Carlisle's favorite. And I was hoping he was right.


	23. Chapter 23

**SM owns them all**

**A/N: I'm closing out the story with this chapter and beginning a second part titled,** '**Jeux de Bella et Carlisle.' I went off course a few times with this story and wanted to start off fresh again. **

**The first chapter will also be posted today and I think you'll enjoy the surprises Isabella has in store for the Cullen clan. .net/s/7358941/1/Jeux_de_Bella_et_Carlisle**

**I wanted to also say thank you to Annabelle for being my pre-reader on this chapter. She's got my back and I appreciate it. Big Hug Lady!**

**Carlisle Pays While Bella Preys**

**Last Chapter **

**The End and the Beginning**

**Carlisle's POV**

"Carlisle?" Edward was standing at the doorway to my study, asking permission with his eyes to enter. "May I talk to you for a few minutes?"

"But of course Edward, what's on your mind, son?" I asked. Edward seemed confused about something, and concerned that it was somehow important enough to bring to my attention.

"It's about Emmett, Carlisle. I'm relatively certain he knows something about Bella's disappearance. Even though, it all seems fuzzy in his memory somehow."

"Explain." I was now demanding of my son. There had better be a damn good explanation as to why important information about Isabella was withheld from me.

"I'm not sure how to actually describe what I don't completely comprehend myself. It's as if there are holes in his memory, vast gaps of missing time, scrambling it."

"He had better be here in my study within two minutes time. Get Him Now!" I roared.

Edward bolted out the back door and into the woods at maximum speed, hunting Emmet down. They both returned to the house in sixty-two seconds flat. I then heard as Edward preceded threatening Emmett from down the hallway.

"Emmett, I overheard what was in your memory earlier. Did you seriously assume that you would be able to fool me, or outsmart me by trying to mask your thoughts?"Edward scolded playing the bully. "If you do not inform Carlisle of what you know concerning Bella's disappearance this very second, I will pry into your every thought, until I find every memory you have about that day.

That was all it took.

"Carlisle!" Emmett called out as he frantically ran towards my study. "I need to speak with you now. It's concerning Bella." Emmett boisterous voice was now louder as he burst through the door. "I know what happened to her! Carlisle, I helped her escape… I think," he blurted out before he could change his mind.

My crimson eyes glared with intensity at my son as my emotions surfaced varying from one extreme to the other. I was grateful that my Isabella was alive somewhere and that my own son had seen to what I could not. I was proud that Emmett had taken a side and followed through, saving her existence from this very coven. Angry, that he had deceived us all, especially me. Remembering that Marisa and I had truthfully suffered the most from the loss of Isabella. I quickly stood from my chair sending it flying backwards into the bookshelf. Emmett had just acknowledged knowing all along that she was still very much alive. Did he not even consider us deserving of the truth?

"Carlisle, please," Emmett started to plead. "She's like my sister, and I did what any big brother would do. I made sure she was safe."

"Safe from me!" I shouted. "And her baby daughter, Emmett?" Anger was clearly going to be the dominate emotion over any pride I felt about his actions. My infant daughter was without her mother, and this infuriated me to no end.

"NO!" he actually shouted back at me. "She's safe from the individuals who wanted to kill her Carlisle, and I would do it all over again." Emmett's eyes were now black from the rage he was experiencing as he continued defending his actions.

"I love my family, Carlisle. Nevertheless, we are all vampires and Bella, no matter how tough she tries to appear, is still a breakable human. I got tired of watching her suffer. I was the one who witnessed it, not you," he said as he pointed his finger at me with conviction. "She came here in an unselfish act to save your life, and what was her reward? Certain death that's what! And I, for one, was not having it!"

Emmett was leaning in closer to me at this point ready to wage war if necessary. He understood the consequences of his actions all too well. I was the leader of this coven, and he was disrespecting me in many different aspects.

"I did it for my sister," he said sternly as he looked me in the eyes.

"You had no authority to withhold vital information from me, right or wrong, Emmett. I am the head of this family, and I demand respect!" I replied through gritted teeth.

Emmett then used a calmer volume of voice. Regret filling his eyes as he spoke from within his heart.

"She trusted us and we all left her behind. A scared young girl with no idea what she had done wrong," he paused. "And she had done nothing wrong," Emmett said in a sad voice. "We had."

"This is not the time for feelings of blame, Emmett." I motioned for him to take a chair as I in turn pulled mine back and sat down. I needed to understand what had happened before I passed judgment on the situation.

"Explain to me what happened the day in which she disappeared. Perhaps we can put some pieces together and figure out where she is."

Emmett then supplied me with all the details he could recall from the last two days Isabella was with us. I chuckled under my breath for underestimating Isabella and her intelligence. I began to wonder what else my 'darling of darkness' had hidden up her sleeve. A cloaker, I would never have considered she even knew one existed. That would explain the whole event. A cloaker would mask scent, vision and gifts of my kind. You can't see or sniff what's technically not there. I could not conceal the pride that beamed through my crimson eyes.

"If you'll excuse me Emmett," I said trying to leave. I desired time to process my thoughts and feelings. It was Impossible to do in this house with Edward and Jasper nearby.

"Are we good, Carlisle?"

"I need time to reflect son," was my quick response.

I then ran at maximum speed arriving into my car and escaping to my own world filled with thoughts and theories. My intellect was constantly paging through various scenarios. How much information about our kind does Isabella actually have access to? Is she going to use any of it to her advantage, and will it be used against us? I have no doubt that Isabella will take retaliation on the women in this family. Alice did chop her hair off after all. Isabella is a very vain individual when it involves her appearance and will not take what Alice did with any grace whatsoever. Will she take revenge on the males in my family? I can see no recourse on any males other than Jasper. Then again, she didn't like me much as Carlisle.

The most bewildering of questions though was why she hadn't contacted anyone of us concerning Marisa. Isabella loves her daughter, of this, I was certain. I recall how bonded she was to the baby when I was still Peter to her. She would be a fierce protector to her. She would never abandon her. Perhaps Isabella was hurt? Did she think Marisa had perished at birth? What had those bastards told her about us? I will find her for Marisa, for us. I swear it. I promised myself as I picked up the phone and began dialing. I had to find her; she needed me now more than ever.

**Three year later **

**Isabella's POV**

"What are you up to Isabella," my mentor questioned as I sat wrapping gifts.

"I've decided to send my dear friends some special gifts to demonstrate my disdain for them," I smiled evilly.

"Really, how so?"

"I've decided to initiate a war that I am certain to win. You don't mind, do you?" I snickered knowing he would encourage it. He appreciated testing out new weapons that involved any kind of supernatural beings.

"I trust you will finish the game this time, Isabella. You know how I hate having loose ends. The only reason I have allowed it to go on this long is because of my understanding your need for revenge, and you deserve it." He pivoted and walked away leaving me to my task at hand.

Oh, my dear sweet Alice, no one deserves an object of such beauty as greatly as you do. I thought as I picked up her special gift to wrap. I'm positive that you are my least favorite Cullen. You will pay for your sins against me. All of you will, actually. I've had three long years to brew over everything I was put through in that basement, and the time is now to strike. When you have moved on and think of me as nothing more than a bad memory. That's then I come to life.

**Jasper's POV**

I can feel it coming, the world wind known as Isabella Marie Swan. I welcome your challenge and will respect you as my enemy. You are my only real source of distraction. You are smart like Maria, yet stupid enough to believe my lies about your own flesh and blood.

Yea, though you walk through the valley of the shadow of death, Isabella. I am your reaper.

Carlisle believes I am his best ally, winning out even over Edward.

I have kept my enemy's closer for I have no friends.

We understand one another Isabella. We are warriors. We fight to the bloody death.


End file.
